Is this how life works
by The True Creature of the Night
Summary: Savannah Wood dosn't have a great life to start with and it certainly dosn't help when a vampaneze kills her family, bloods her, and leaves her there to die. Can she make it in a world where she's hated by everyone and loved by no one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wasn't planing on writing this for a while but things in my life kinda went haywire and I just had the sudden need to write this. I know this chapter starts of slow but I hope you like the end and I promise that the rest of the story is better. i just had to let you know what Savannah was going through.**

* * *

><p>I was broken out of my daydream by the ringing of the school bell. I looked up at the clock. I couldn't believe that class was already over.<p>

I sat a moment longer letting the people around me get up first. Most people think that claustrophobia wasn't a problem unless I had to go in a cave or something to that extent but I was more claustrophobic in school than anywhere else. People pushing and shoving, crowded hallways, people trying grab their things and be the first one out the door. If I got caught up with any of the above I'd stand still and close my eyes waiting for things to thin out. Normally waiting wouldn't be a problem but I'd been trying to avoid a certain teacher and I _couldn't_ be the last one in the room.

I franticly gathered my stuff and turned to the door just as I heard my teacher speak up.

"Savannah, could I see you at my desk."

I motioned to the door and tried to get the point across that I needed to get to my next class but as I expected it didn't work probably because my next class was lunch.

"Savannah, we need to talk."

The teacher didn't have to explain what she was talking about because I already knew. I'd been down to the counselor a week ago about cutting myself and ever since then I'd been intentionally avoiding people. Taking my time I brushed a strand of purple streaked hair out of my face before speaking.

"What's the problem," I said faking ignorance.

"Your parents are worried about you," my teacher said which didn't mean anything to me. If they really were worried they could find actually tell me and not my teachers.

"I'm worried about me, for Pete's sake!" I said a little louder than intended making a few of the students just walking in look over at me. "Can't you just leave me alone!" I said slightly quieter.

"Promise me you'll go see the counselor later and I will."

"fine, I will," I lied.

She smiled and as I turned to walk out the door the late bell rang. I wandered over to my locker. There was someone standing near my locker.

"Hello," I mumbled kneeling down to my locker to put in the combination.

"Sup," was the answer I received.

I looked up to see who it was. The unmistakable red hair made it obvious it was John. John was one of the bad boys that were way out of my league. I knew him when we were in sixth grade but as soon as we hit seventh he found out that he could be more popular and took the bad-boy route while I stayed the nobody.

I smiled at John. I knew he didn't want to talk to me and if he did he must be pretty board because I'm the least exciting person I know. John walked down to lunch with me. I tried making small talk but I wasn't all that good at it and nothing I said sounded good.

I said goodbye and walked over to the table I normally sit at. Everyone was already there . . . pluse one which took up all the seats. I wandered over and opened my mouth to tell the newcomer to leave when Kara spoke up first.

"Um . . . Savannah, my parents don't think you're a good influence on my and they said I shouldn't hang out with you anymore," Kara managed in one breath.

I frowned. I wanted to tell her that they wouldn't know and that she was in high school now and she shouldn't let here parents pick her friends. I was angry that she would even think about it.

I opened my mouth to tell Kara off but someone else had something to say.

"It's OK, Savvy has other friends," John said wrapping his arm around my waist causing my cheeks to flush.

One, I hated the nickname Savvy but it didn't sound too bad coming out of John's mouth. Two, I don't have other friends and if they're actually John's friends I don't want to meet them. Three, OH MY GOSH WHY DOSE HE HAVE HIS ARM AROUND MY WAIST! I'm not complaining but . . . what the heck.

He guided me back to his table. I wanted to stop and ask what was going on but I couldn't. I just walked beside him pretending to know exactly why this was happening.

Like I said, John was one of the bad boys, which meant that's who he hung out with, the bad boys and their girlfriends. When I say bad boy I mean tats, piercings, the whole nine yards. I knew one of the girls at the table. We were close friend when we were younger but things happened and we weren't all that close now but at least I knew someone other than John.

I sat there and didn't say much that lunch period. It was Friday and they were talking about going and seeing a movie. I wanted to see the movie but my parents would be horrified if they knew that.

"Hey, Savvy, wanna come with us?" Katie, my old friend, asked.

Of course I wanted to go but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go with _them_. It was that simple. I go with them, I'm now part of their group and I've completely ditched my old group. If I don't go with them, I wont ever get to see the movie, I wont be part of their group, and I wont have anyone to hang out with. I didn't know what to do.

"Cat gotcha tongue?" John teased. "Just meet us there, 'kay?"

I nodded weekly. And if I didn't choose they'd choose for me. Of course. Now I don't have a choice. I've got to go with them or finish high school without any friends.

When I got home I threw my stuff on my bed, grabbed my Ipod, put on my running shoes, and headed out the door. Running always cleared my head. People made fun of me because "the emo" (me) ran track. Why people found it so funny was past me but I'm still running now so you can see how much their teasing bothered me.

I ran about a quarter of a mile before realizing that someone was following me. I kept looking over my shoulder to see who it was but all I ever saw was a blur. I finally got fed up with who ever it was. I stopped running and turned around.

"Who are you?" I asked annoyance obviously showing in my voice.

No answer.

"I know you're there just come out."

"You're behind the bush and if you don't come out willingly I will come over there and drag you out." I had no clue who this person was but if they were small enough to hide behind the bush they were small enough for me to beat up.

The bush rustled around a little and an ashamed looking boy stepped out. He looked about two years younger than me. He had dark brown, shaggy hair, and warm, chocolate colored eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I just . . ." the stalker boy mumbled at the ground.

"Why the heck were you following me, creeper?" I said but it wasn't meant in a mean way.

"I was seeing if you noticed."

"I noticed all right," I said smiling. I pulled out my earbuds. "You live around here? I don't think I've seen you before."

He shook his head. "Just passing through."

"I'm Savannah."

"Darren."

We walked and talked for a while and I found out a lot about Darren. His dad was a salesman and they were always traveling. Why any salesman would want to come to the little town I lived in was past me but who was I to judge. I found out that he loves spiders and knew a lot about vampires. He seemed very hesitant about the subject and I almost felt bad about bringing it up but he seemed to relax after I changed the subject.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with him before I had to leave to the theater.

"See ya tomorrow?" I asked standing on my front porch.

Darren shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well I hope to see ya soon. Bye."

"Bye."

I expected my family to be home but I checked and it turned out that my mom was working until 8 and my brother and dad were at boy scouts. I didn't complain. I loved my family of course but I was having a bad day and I was doing the best I could to avoid my parents.

I quickly made a sandwich and ate slowly hoping that something amazing might show up on the news. I wanted something to happen that shook up more than just my life. I wanted something that everyone had a say on. Just something other than me.

I walked up to the movie theater I was almost late. When I got there I saw the four of them standing outside waiting for me. I wanted so badly to walk over there and for everything to be great but I couldn't. I was frozen. I didn't want to be that kind of person. I wanted to be me not them.

I shook my head and turned around to walk back home.

I didn't go home. I stayed out late dodging my parents. I didn't _want_ to go home. I didn't _want_ to do anything. I _wanted_ something new.

I stared up at the night sky attempting to count the numerous starts that flooded the atmosphere. I sent up a wish. A simple wish. A wish to make my life different. So completely different that I don't even know who I was anymore.

I got up and looked at the green glowing numbers on my watch. 10:00. I knew my parents would be wondering where I was. I left my phone back home. I knew they would have tried that first.

I wandered down the street in the quiet, simple, neighborhood. Everyone here was in bed by nine thirty so the streets were completely abandoned. No cars, no people, no nothing.

When I got back to my house I grabbed the spare key to open the door only to find it unlocked. I sighed. My parents were probably waiting for me in the living room.

I slowly pushed the door open. Every light that I could see was out and no one seemed to be awake. I let out a sigh of relief. Another successful attempt at avoiding them.

I walked down the hallway feeling pretty good with myself. My room was at the end of the hallway so I had to pass my parents room. I opened the door just a little to see if they were awake. What I saw scared the crap out of me.

There was a man standing there blood dripping from his mouth, a knife in his hand, standing in a puddle of blood. I slowly backed up. My parents were lying on the floor . . . dead. I bumped into the wall behind me. I glanced back up at the man. He had a terrifying smile on his face.

"Hello, Sweetheart," he crooned before lashing out at me with his knife.

I ducked and ran into my room. I clambered across my bed and grabbed out at my phone. The man was right behind me and smacked my phone across the room. It hit the wall and the battery flew out of it. There went my only chance of getting help.

"Leave me alone. Don't hurt me." I said frightened tears falling down my cheeks.

"Oh, Murlough wouldn't hurt a pretty girl like you," he said wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Just do what you say and you wont get hurt."

I looked up at the large man. The sudden change of mood only frightened me more than him trying to slash my head off.

"Give me your hands," Murlough commanded.

I shook my head.

"I'm not playing around. Give me your hands," he said in a more threatening voice.

"No," I stated firmly.

He brought his knife to my stomach and started making a long diagonal cut across my belly button.

I screamed out. "OK. OK." I thrust out my hands.

The man smiled bringing his large hand close to mine then piercing the skin on each finger.

I yelped pulling my hand hard against my chest. He pierced the skin on all ten of his finger too.

"Hands," he commanded again.

I shook my head furiously.

He brought his knife back to my stomach making another diagonal cut over my belly button making an X. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my hands. I tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at him.

He gabbed my wrists and pushed me back. I hit my head hard on my headrest making me see stars. It took moment for my eyes to focus. All I know is that my arm felt really heavy. You know when you get a shot the feeling of the serum going through you veins. That's what it felt like except my whole arm was like that. Then my chest. Then it felt like I was having a heart attack. I couldn't breath. It felt like I'd just been stabbed in the chest. Slowly the pain subsided.

Murlough got up and licked his fingers. There was blood everywhere. Who know your fingers could bleed that much. That's when I realized it. It was his blood. I now had his blood inside of me.

I suddenly felt sick.

"Get up, Sweetheart," Murlough commanded.

"I'm bleeding," I groaned.

"If you come with me I'll make it stop."

"I'm not going with you."

"Then sit here and bleed to death. See how much it means to me," he said turning to the door.

" I will."

He shrugged and walked out the door.

I sat down on my bed. I was bleeding all over the place and didn't have the energy to go get help. Maybe I was going to bleed to death and my only hope had just walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it. Please review, put on alert, or fav. or all of them. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have to thank my readers and especially my reviewers. I'm sorry I've taken a while to publish. I meant to publish it faster but I've been having too good a life to write somthing that isn't so happy. but it's done now and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Oh, and Raven, to answer your questions, no it's not Lartens old city. it's just another small town like my own. And there are a few reasons why Darren was following her. one is that I had to have Darren meet her and two is that I thought that in this point in the book Darren was pretty desperate for friends so yeah. i hope this chapter helps even out the confusion. oh, and by the way you've tempted me to go to my local ice cream shop and ask for chocolate flavored blood on my ice cream. hahaha. good thing everyone in my town already knows I'm insane.**

* * *

><p>The smell of blood wafted through the summer night air. The regular rich smell of human blood was the strongest but the sharp putrid scent of vampaneze blood cut through the human blood like a knife.<p>

Larten looked down at his assistant. He could tell Darren smelled it too. Darren could smell the blood but couldn't place what was human and what was vampaneze. Darren had just started drinking blood and was now had most of the abilities that any half vampire would have.

Darren looked around at the medium sized neighborhood. The large yards and gardens were so familiar. He'd been here just this afternoon but he wouldn't tell Mr. Crepsley that. His mentor would be furious to find out that he'd been this far from the Cirque.

Darren stopped when he smelled the blood. His sense of smell was still developing but he knew the smell of blood like any vampire should. Darren looked up at his mentor to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Mr. Crepsley smelled it too.

Larten was on edge at the scent of vampaneze blood. He was used to smelling spilt human blood. It normally meant that some humans had gotten into a fight and someone got seriously hurt. It could also mean that there was a vampaneze in the area and they were simply feeding. Though the vampaneze's ways were not liked the vampires had no say and were not allowed to interfere.

But the smell of vampaneze blood this mixed up with human blood wasn't normal. Humans didn't stand a chance if they tried to fight a vampaneze. Even a dieing vampaneze could kill a human. There was no way that a human had done this much damage to the purple creature of the night.

There was always the possibility that they had just blooded a human but if they had the smell wouldn't be as strong. It would have died off a little. This smell was fresh like the victim was still bleeding.

Suddenly Darren gasps. He realized where the smell was coming from. "That's Savannah's house," he said a little louder than he'd planed.

Mr. Crepsley raised an eyebrow. "Whose house?"

"Savannah," Darren mumbled quietly. "She's a friend I made today."

Mr. Crepsley opened his mouth to lecture Darren but he interrupted him before he could say a word.

"We need to check on her! She could be hurt!"

"We do not need to interfere in others affairs," Mr. Crepsley answered coolly even though he was very curious about what had happened.

"But she's my friend at least let _me_ check on her!" Darren said with much force.

Mr. Crepsley opened his mouth to say something but Darren was on one of his rebellious streaks and ran up to the front porch before Mr. Crepsley could tell him anything.

This was just wrong. Mr. Crepsley knew it. It was too random. Too thrown together. Some would say it was destiny. It certainly was.

Savannah's POV

I drifted in and out of consciousness for an hour or two or maybe it was only a few minuets. I really had no clue what time it was. I sat there on my bed soaking in my own blood. Or was it my blood. It was his too. Oh, what was his name again? Murdock? No, that wasn't it. I frowned. What was _my_ name again? Savannah? Yeah, that was it.

I made myself state easy fact. Things that I should be able to recite simply. I was having a very hard time with it though. I couldn't remember what city I was born in or even what my home phone number was.

I a very scientific person and I knew I knew why I couldn't remember anything but right now I didn't know anything. It had to do with the amount of oxygen to the brain, right? But what did blood have to do with oxygen?

I ran my hand over the large cut on my stomach. They were still bleeding to beat the band. I had no clue how much blood a person had in them but I know most of mine was on the bed.

All the sudden my bedroom door flew open.

"Savannah, are you OK?"

I looked up at the brown haired boy. I didn't know him, did I? Of course I didn't even know if Savannah was my name or not.

The boy knelt down beside me. "I'll be back. I'm going to get help. You'll be OK. I promise."

I smiled. The poor boy was more worried about me than I was. There was probably something wrong with that.

I don't know if the boy got back or not because about that time I lost conscious, again.

Darren had dragged him into the house. He seemed frantic. He said that someone was dieing and they needed his help. Larten did not want to help who ever was dieing. It was not his business. He should not be here in the first place.

The house reeked of blood. As he walked down the hallway he spotted three dead, bloodied bodies. It was defiantly the work of a vampaneze. A very hungry vampaneze.

The smell of vampaneze blood got stronger as he followed Darren down the hall. Darren didn't seem to smell the different type of blood. It seemed that Darren could only tell that there was blood. Oh, well, he'll be able to one day. Larten just wished that was today.

Darren opened the last door in the hallway. It was a small, messy bedroom. On the bed laid a girl. She was bleeding terribly and smelled strongly of vampaneze blood. It was obvious that the small girl was half vampaneze.

The first thought that popped into Larten's mind was that it was a trick. Her mentor would be around here somewhere waiting to attack them. But as Larten took a closer look he realized that her fingers were still bleeding from being blooded. He also noticed a large X shaped cut on her stomach. If her mentor was anywhere nearby he wouldn't have left the poor girl like this.

The teenage girl's purple streaked dirty blonde hair was tangled and fell around face. You couldn't see her eyes that well. Larten walked closer and pushed the hair out of her eyes. Her sky blue eyes were rolled back and for a second Larten thought she was dead. He moved his fingers to her neck to check for a pulse. He couldn't feel it for a second but then he noticed that there was a pulse. Slow and light but it was there.

Larten looked back at Darren.

"Can you save her?" Darren asked quietly tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

How could Larten say no? Darren would never forgive him if he left the girl here but what would happen if he just left her here. The girl's family had been killed and even if he healed the wounds she was still missing a lot of blood. And she was still a vampaneze. She would need a mentor or at least a temporary one.

This was so wrong. He couldn't save her. He couldn't take a half vampaneze on as his second assistant. But that was all he could do.

He didn't have a choice. It was all planed out already.

He knelt down next to here and picked up the unconscious girls hand. he licked the bleeding tips of each healing them quickly. He grimaced as the disgusting vampaneze blood hit his tongue. He then tried to heal the large X cut but it was deep and not healing as fast as Larten would have liked.

Larten picked up the girl bridal style and turned back to Darren.

"We need to get back to the Cirque now."

Darren smiled. "Thanks," he muttered quietly.

Mr. Crepsley just sighed. He'd just given in to something completely wrong.

He felt the young teen move a little in his arms to get more comfortable. He looked down and was met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were the kind of eyes that you could stare at all day and never get tired of.

"It is going to be a long walk home. You should get comfortable," Mr. Crepsley suggested.

She didn't say anything, only closed her amazing blue eyes and rested her head on his chest.

How could something like this be a pawn of destiny? But there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she wasn't. But why did it have to be her that Destiny chose. What did the poor girl do?

He carried the girl out of the house and into the August night. Larten knew that he had fallen for Mr. Tiny's plan but he had no clue that it could be as destructive as it was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading! please review, fav., or put on alert if you havent already. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : *sits down at the computer with a cup of coffee (yes it's 4:32 and i'm drinking coffee. do you have a problem with that? )and a bowl of ice cream with chocolate flavored blood on top thanks to raven1454***

**Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. A specal thanks to my reviewers because I was having a really bad day and when i got to see all the new reviews . . . well it just made my day. I'm doing great today, it's friday so who isn't, other than the fact that my cold/alergies are about to kill me. Well, it is pollen season here. *looks out window at the yellow haze that seems to cover the land in the spring* well hopefuly it will rain soon. *looks at the sky without a cloud in sight* well we can hope.**

**Disclamer (i cant believe i forgot about this for the past two chapers. they're probably already looking for me. so SHHHHH dont give me away!) i dont own the DSS or any of the characters exsept Savannah. **

* * *

><p>"So do you meet all your friends by stalking them?" A boy asked.<p>

"No. And I wasn't stalking her." Said a second boy.

"Oh, yeah, you were just following her," joked the first boy. "You were trying out your new vampire powers," the first one said trying to hide a laugh.

There was a slight pause.

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?" the first boy said a little quieter like he just remembered there was someone sleeping in the room.

"Mr. Crepsley said she'd be lucky to live. She lost a lot of blood, Evra, she'll probably not make it."

I squinted and rubbed my eyes before looking around. I tried to figure out where I was but before I could get my bearings the two boys that had been talking surrounded me. The said a lot but all I got out of it was I wasn't supposed to get up.

"Where am I?"I asked groggily.

"The Cirque Du Freak," a boy scaly skin and greenish blonde hair said.

"The circus of freaks?" I said hopefully translating correctly.

"Yeah," the scaly kid said nodding. "It's a freak show."

"Well, what am I doing here?" I asked. I must have been dreaming. It was stupid and didn't make any since. I would wake up and everything would be normal. I would go to school and tell my friends and would have a good laugh over it.

"Your family was –," The other boy started then stopped himself. "Lets just get you something to eat." He left the tent and the reptile kid helped me sit up. Even simple movements like that made me lightheaded.

I certainly wasn't about to turn down food though. I hadn't eaten since the small diner I had last night. By the way what time was it? Better yet, what day was it. I couldn't imagine that I had slept for more than a day but still. The other kid said that I had lost a lot of blood. Could I have slept for more than a day though?

"Excuse me," I said to the boy's attention. "Do you know what the date is?"

The scaly boy thought for a second then shrugged. "I don't know, sorry. Darren probably knows you. You can ask him when he gets back. I just don't have a use for the date. When you work at a freak show and aren't in charge of planning you don't really need to know the date." The boy stopped and turned back to me. " By the way, I'm Evra. Evra Von," he said holding out his hand.

I smiled and took his hand. "Savannah Wood."

I finally got a chance to look around the room or as I soon found out – tent. It was like the big tents you see at circuses. It had strips running down the outside. I couldn't tell what color they were because the sun was high up in the air and all I could see was the shadow. Inside the tent were three hammocks including the one I was sitting on. There were a few boxes and a snake curled up under the hammock across the room.

"You're Darren's friend, right?"

Oh, yeah, Darren! That's who the other boy was. But why was I here with Darren and a reptile kid named Evra. I hardly knew Darren. Of course I considered him one of my friend but how did I get here with him. Oh, yeah, dream. I almost forgot.

I nodded to answer Evra's question. Then my eyes darted back to the snake. Evra followed my gaze to the large, green snake curled up under the hammock.

"Don't worry, she wont hurt you," Evra assured.

"Nah, it's cool. I love snakes."

Darren pushed the tent flap open and came in holding a plate and cup of water.

"Sorry," Darren apologized handing me the food, "it's not very breakfasty. It's past noon now so all they had was lunch food."

"Thanks," I said to Darren and took the food gratefully.

I tried to pick up my fork to eat the macaroni but I dropped it when a sting of pain went through my fingers. I looked down at the tips of my fingers. There were swollen red marks on each. I stared down at my fingers trying to remember why they were there.

Slowly my memory started to come back. It was that man. The one who killed my family. The psycho that injected his blood into me. I shivered at the thought. But that part was just a dream too, wasn't it? But you didn't feel pain when you're dreaming. This couldn't be real though. It just couldn't.

I looked down to see if the X cut was still there too. When I looked down I realized I wasn't even wearing the close I had on last night. I now wore a new pair of jeans and bikini style top that didn't touch the tender cut on my belly.

Darren noticed that I was examining my new clothes.

"Sorry. Your clothes from last night were really blood stained so I tried to find something that would be more comfortable. If you don't like it I can find something else."

I shook my head. "This is fine. Thank you."

Once I found a comfortable way to hold my fork I ate my food in silence. I didn't feel like talking. I was so confused about everything it would've just made it weirder if I talked. Darren and Evra where quiet too. My presence made the atmosphere so different and awkward. I finished my breakfast – or lunch if you please – and sat my plate on the ground.

Evra left to finish up some chores while Darren then tried to explain a little about the Cirque. Unfortunately even after the food my mind was still groggy and I was having a hard time absorbing any of the information.

"I thought you said your dad was a salesman," I said recalling the conversation from yesterday.

"It's a good lie," Darren muttered looking at the ground.

"So where is your dad?"

"He's not really my dad. He's . . . well he'll explain later."

Darren told me a little more about life at the Cirque and what it would be like if I stayed. I didn't want to make it sound permanent because I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that my family was dead and that I would never see them again. I wanted to believe that this was all a dream but I knew that I would just be lying to myself.

I wanted so badly to just leave this place and never come back. I wanted to forget about my family and the man who killed my family. I wanted to forget about Darren and Evra and just leave. I didn't belong here. I didn't belong anywhere. I would start a new life where no one knew me. Where I could be who ever I wanted.

Then it occurred to me. I can do that. Right here, right now. Darren and Evra don't know me well. If I start a new life tomorrow they wont think anything was up. They would think I was just having a bad day today.

I realized that this new life was going to be a lot better than it first appeared. I could remake myself. I didn't have to go to school. I wouldn't be stereotyped like I was every day in that awful place. I could spend my whole life traveling the world and seeing new places that I had only dreamed about seeing before. I could make new friends and new impressions. I had my whole life out in front of me and for the first time in forever it seemed to look good.

I told myself then and there that I wouldn't look back. I would never look back to what I was before. To what my whole life was like before that night. I was a new person now and for the first time I was allowed to choice my own future. Life looked truly great.

I told Darren that I needed a little more sleep and he left the tent to catch up with Evra.

I laid down on the hammock looking at the ceiling. It was really bright in the room and it would be hard to get back to sleep. With my almost clear blue eyes, bright light had always been a problem. I simply solved it by keeping a pair of sunglasses with me at all times but now I had nothing. Even the clothes I wore weren't mine. Well they were now, but not originally.

I had nothing from my old life. In some ways I liked that. I didn't have anything to reminisce on except memories and I was sure that wasn't going to happen. I did wish I had something to write with. In my old life I kept a diary. Even though I didn't write that often it was something I kept with me. It was almost a comfort.

I started making a list of thing in my head to ask Darren for later. Writing utensils and sunglasses. At least that was a good start.

When I woke up it was late. I had no clue what time exactly but the tent was mostly dark except for a few lanterns that had been hung around the corners and in the middle. Darren and Evra where sitting on their hammocks talking and laughing over something.

"Look, the sleepy heads awake," Darren announced.

I smiled sitting up. I felt a ton better. The food I had earlier plus the sleep was certainly helping now. I stretched and yawned.

Evra smiled. "You have a deep belly button," he commented laughing.

I started laughing mid yawn. That was one thing all my friends seemed to notice too.

"It's not a bad thing. I mean, I hardly have belly button," Evra said almost falling out of his hammock trying to see his belly button. Darren and I both laughed when his hammock went sideways and Evra fell to the ground.

Then one of the tent flaps opened and a tall man with orange hair stood there. "Hello, Darren, Evra, Savannah," he said acknowledging each of us. Turning to me he then asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Been better," I admitted. "But I feel a lot better than I did earlier."

He nodded. "You will feel like your self again fairly soon." He paused for a second "I do not believe you have met me yet. I am Larten Crepsley," He said holing out his hand.

I shook his had. "I'm Savannah Wood . . . but you seem to already know that."

He smiled and nodded. "Darren has told me a lot about you."

_Darren doesn't know a lot about me to begin with,_ I though but didn't say anything.

"I have some news that I need to talk to you about but it dose not have to be tonight. Darren and I are going out of a little. If you would like to accompany us you are welcome to but if you are not feeling up to it I can talk to you tomorrow night."

I nodded. "I think I'll stay here tonight and keep Evra company."

"Very well then," Mr. Crepsley nodded and Darren and him walked out of the tent.

"Who was that?" I asked Evra once they left.

"Mr. Crepsley. He's Darren's mentor."

I frowned. "Like his dad?"

"Kinda," Evra answered.

There was a short silence while I thought of a question to start up a conversation. I had always been really shy. I had tried to break the habit and become more social but it never seemed work all that well. I would be social for a week then I would go back in that shell and not come out for a while.

"So dose every one here have an act in the freak show?" I asked casually.

"Nah, Darren doesn't. He sometimes helps out with Mr. Crepsley though."

"How's Mr. Crepsley a freak?" I wondered out loud.

"He's a vampire but for the show he controls this huge spider named Madam Octa. She's awesome. Darren can control her too but something happened – I never got the whole story – but Darren doesn't like Madam Octa as much as he did."

I had stopped listening after the first sentence. Mr. Crepsley was a vampire. He couldn't have been. Vampires don't exist.

"A vampire?" I asked it in that 'you gotta be kidding me' voice.

"Yeah," Evra said frowning. "You didn't know that."

"How could I have known that? I just met the guy. Vampires don't even exist anyway."

Evra gave a nervous smile. "Savannah, you live at a freak show now. You're going to find out a lot of stuff you thought was fake is actually real."

I sat there smiling and shaking my head. This couldn't be real it just couldn't. Ok, I could believe some psycho killed my family but believe that vampires are real. Yeah, right.

"No one here is normal. I'm certainly not," he motioned to his scaly skin and reptilian eyes. "Mr. Crepsley's a vampire. Cormac Limbs can grow back any part of his body he wants to."

"What about Darren?" If any one were normal around this place it would be him. He at least seemed normal. He didn't look any different or have any powers . . . at least I hoped.

"Darren? He's a half vampire. He's Mr. Crepsley's assistant."

"Half vampire?"

"I don't know all this vampire stuff," Evra groaned. "If you wanna know then just go ask Darren."

"Wait, so if no one here is normal then why am I here?"

Evra started acting really uneasy. I knew he knew but didn't want to tell me. "I thought Darren would tell you but maybe he was waiting for Mr. Crepsley to."

"Evra, what am I?" I asked in a slow calm voice.

Evra shook his head and looked at the ground. "I dunno."

"Yes, you do," I said keeping my voice level.

"I don't wanna tell you."

"I'm a vampire, aren't I, Evra."

Evra shrugged his shaking shoulders.

I got up and stomped out of the tent. I wasn't sure of much at the moment but I was sure of one thing: I was a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks to you wonderful people for reading now to make my day even better than it already is REVIEW! it's not an order just a REALLY big plea. I wouldn't order you guys around because you guys ROCK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: :P. I. Hate. Monday. what ever I cant do anything about it. "you just keep on trying until you run out of cake." well sad to say this might be my last post for a couple of weeks. I'm leaving on a mission trip to Chichicastenago, Guatemala next week and wont be able to get internet until the last night there and even then all I'll have will be my nook. i cant update from my nook. and i wont be able to update for the rest of this week because I'm doing extra work to keep up when i miss a week of school.**

**Also you have inspried me to atualy make a chocholate flavored blood topping for ice cream. I can be quite creative in the kitchen so i'll give it my best shot. it wont be real blood (I could probably still make it out of real blood but my parents are already tring to find me a therepist so asking for blood to use in a resipe is probably not a good idea.) but it will look like blood. I dont know when I'll get the time to try it out but I'll keep you updated.**

**Quick thanks to my readers and reviewers.**

**Disclamer - I dont own DSS.**

* * *

><p>Mr. Crepsley heard her coming. He had expected it. If Darren hadn't hinted at it during the day he knew Evra knew and would say something without realizing it wouldn't go over well. He wouldn't blame Evra. Mr. Crepsley knew that it would slip before he had the chance to tell Savannah the truth.<p>

But would he be able to tell her the truth. The whole truth. The fact that she was blooded a killer and that no one in the vampire clan would accept her. That she wouldn't be allowed in Vampire Mountain if they found out. That she would be hated by both the vampires and vampaneze and most likely hunted down and killed.

He would have to. If he didn't tell her it would only make things worse. Anyway, it was her life and she had every right to know. Even if the truth hurt it was better than finding out later or second hand.

When Savannah got out to where Mr. Crepsley was sitting Darren was gone. Mr. Crepsley had sent him hunting. It was probably better that he was gone right now. He would try to but in and say something that would only make it harder to explain the truth. He hadn't told Darren that she was a vampaneze. He would tell him but not right now. Savannah deserved to know first.

"Where's Darren?" she commanded as soon as she got within earshot of him.

"Why is it that you want to talk to Darren?" Mr. Crepsley said coolly.

"It's none of your business! Now where is he?" She said walking closer, her blue eyes burning like flames but you could still see small tear drops in the corners.

"Why would you rather talk to him than me. I know more about what you are than he does." Mr. Crepsley was a little saddened that she would rather talk to Darren than him, but he knew it was because she knew Darren better.

"How did you . . ." she trailed off furrowing her brow. Then her eyes got huge with something like fear. "Vampires can't read minds, can they?"

Mr. Crepsley was half tempted to tell her that he could read her mind. It would at least keep her mind on track. But he had decided that he would tell her the truth and only the truth tonight. He wouldn't lie even if it were meant as a joke.

He shook his head. "Vampires have very good hearing."

"Oh," she said quietly. "So that's what I am, a vampire," Savannah said trying to keep her voice strong.

Mr. Crepsley nodded. He would tell her the truth but it would be easier to start with something that most humans knew.

Savannah shook her head trying not to believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to be a vampire. She wanted to be normal. She wanted to fit in. that's all she had ever wanted.

Vampires didn't fit in. they drank blood, burned in sunlight, had fangs, couldn't see their reflections in mirrors, had super hearing and speed. That wasn't normal! That didn't fit in!

"No." Savannah said quietly but firmly. "No, I'm not. I am _not_ a vampire." She turned on her heel and took off running away from the cluster of tents. She didn't know what she was running from. She knew she couldn't run from herself or the truth of what she was but at least she would try.

This was about the time Darren got back. He was carrying his catch with him and set it down by the fire right as Mr. Crepsley got up to go after Savannah.

"Where are you going?" Darren asked his mentor.

"I am going to find your friend."

"Where'd she go?" Darren asked knowing that he was talking about Savannah.

"She ran."

"Did she find out?"

"Yes. Evra doesn't realize he has said something wrong until he has already said it," Mr. Crepsley said before walking in the same direction that Savannah had run.

When he found her she had a vine in her hand and was trying to tie a noose with it. When she noticed him she stared backing up clutching the noose to chest as if it was going to protect her.

"Leave me alone," she moaned tears falling down her cheeks.

"I will not leave you here to kill yourself," he said flatly.

"Fine. Then stay and watch. Maybe they'll think it was a murder instead," she said coldly.

"Why is it that you want to kill yourself?"

"Because my life _sucks_," she said like she was talking to a little kid and having to explain every last, little thing. "My family was murdered and now I'm a vampire that has to kill just to freaking live. Why shouldn't I want to kill myself?" Savannah sobbed loudly slumping to the cool, damp ground.

"A vampire does not kill people." Mr. Crepsley said knelling down beside her. Then immediately cursed himself for saying that. She was a vampaneze. Vampaneze killed.

The teen girl looked up him. "But the man last night . . ." she looked down at her fingers. "That's how someone becomes a vampire, isn't it?"

The orange haired man nodded. "It is one of the ways."

"So he was a vampire and_ he _killed my family," the girl said getting back on topic.

"Let me rephrase that. A sane vampire does not kill. If he was insane and killing the vampire generals are probably after him at this moment."

He couldn't tell her. She would just kill herself if she knew that she would have to kill people.

Part of him said to just let her kill herself. It would be easier. He wouldn't have to worry about taking care of her or worry about what other vampires would think about him having a half vampaneze as a second assistant.

Or maybe he could just not tell her she was a vampaneze. Let her think that she was a vampire and teach her as one. He could find another mentor for her and it would be perfect . . . until she got a cut at Vampire Mountain. Once the vampires smelled her blood it would be all over. But at that point he would no longer know her. It was perfect. Train her as a vampire and then hand her off as soon as he could.

"So I wont have to kill people?" The mostly blonde girl had stopped crying.

"You are correct," Mr. Crepsley confirmed.

She brushed a strand of purple hair behind her ear and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I will teach it to you over time. There is too much to learn in one night but I can tell you a few simple things. As a half vampire you will age at one fifth the rate of a normal human. Sunlight will not harm you as it does me. You will need some blood but not too much. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

She thought for a second. "Do I have to drink human blood?"

He nodded. "You can drink most animal blood but you do need some human blood to survive."

"Oh," she said quietly then looked at the ground.

It was the first time Mr. Crepsley had gotten a good look at her. She was trying to twist a lock of purple hair with out using her tender fingertips. She had strait naturally blonde hair with fading purple streaks. Her skin was as pale as any vampire he'd met and her legs were covered with small scars that wouldn't have shown if she'd had darker skin. But the scars didn't ruin her, in fact they did the opposite. They showed that she was tough. Her nose was slightly turned up but not in a girly way but it was still cute. Her lips were slightly parted as she gently bit the inside of her bottom lip completely focused on twirling her hair. And her eyes . . . Her wonderful, beautiful eyes. The moon reflected in her them making them even more stunning. The bright blue glittered and sparkled making it hard to believe that her eyes were real.

He didn't even want to think about her as a vampaneze. Her ivory skin turned purple. Her hair, blood red. Her eyes . . . those beautiful eyes, red. It almost hurt him to think about that. It was a good thing that it would never happen. With the plan that he had chosen for her she would be killed at Vampire Mountain and would never had to kill a person if she didn't want to.

Suddenly Savannah looked up at him examining her. She ran her fingers through her hair untangling it.

"Darren has gotten back from hunting. Would you like to come and eat with us?" Mr. Crepsley offered getting up from where he had been sitting.

"If you don't mind I would love to."

"Of course I do not mind," he said helping her up. "I would not have offered if I did not want you to come."

She looked at the ground. "Some people would've," she mumbled to herself remembering how people would tease her and trick her into going places 'to hang out with them' only to have them never show up.

She walked along side the tall orange haired man. She was about to ask if he was her mentor but bit her tongue afraid for some reason of the answer.

Mr. Crepsley looked down at the short girl. "Can I trust you not to kill yourself now?"

She shrugged and looked back up at him. "I've been trying to kill myself for four years. It's going to be a hard habit to break." She gave a wry smile.

He wasn't quite sure if she was kidding or telling the truth but the fact was she had a past and he didn't want to know it. The more he got to know her the harder it would be to get rid of her when the time came. From that point on he promised himself that he would not get to know her. He wouldn't care about her. She was simply another person in his long life.

When we got back to the campfire Darren was cooking something over the fire. Evra was sitting on a log next to the roaring flames because he couldn't sleep and would rather be out here having a good time then tossing and turning alone in the tent. The two boys were cracking jokes and having a great time. They greeted us when we came and I for the first time in a long time felt welcome there. The four of us, no the whole Cirque, was different. They, sorry _we_, didn't fit in anywhere else. But we fit in with each other. We were different from the entire world but somehow we were the same.

I sat there smiling, eating the almost tasteless meat, at the simple thought that even though I was a vampire, a creature I though just an hour ago didn't exist, I was cared about. I wasn't hated. Now that I was different . . . I fit in. For the first time in my life I fit in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hoped you injoyed. review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back from Guatemala. I had a great time but I haven't had time to sit down since. I tried to edit this the best i could but like I said i haven't had much time and I've goten almost no sleep lately.**

**I'm confused about who the chocolate falvored blood owner is and i am sorry about the identety confusion all i know is that i dont wan't to get involved.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers and please enjoy my the new chapter.**

**Discalmer: i dont own the DSS or chocolate flavored blood.**

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks and weeks melted into months. Before I knew it my birthday had past and I did realize I'd forgotten it until two weeks later. It was starting to get chilly as December moved in. It had flurried once. I loved it but everyone else at the Cirque Du Freak was happy to move to somewhere warmer.<p>

Life at the Cirque was certainly better than my old life. I know didn't have to worry about school and homework. I didn't have to stress about my family or my so-called friends back where I used to live. I now happily accepted my life at the Cirque. That didn't mean I accepted my life as a vampire.

When I had time to sit back and think I would end up laughing at the thought that I was really a vampire. It just seemed so insane. When I was little I believed in them but I also believed in Santa Clause. I found out that vampires aren't exactly like they're made out to be in the movies or books but the main things were still there. They drank blood, burned in sunlight, and had super speed and strength, and they don't show up on camera.

I could deal with just about everything that vampires had to do to survive. I mean I could deal with not going in sunlight when I become a full vampire and really don't care if you could get a picture of me or not. But the one thing I _really_ didn't like was drinking blood.

It's disgusting! I could deal with drinking it out of a glass or bottle – it still wasn't good but I could manage – but drinking it strait out the person . . . it just wasn't _right_. I could tell Darren didn't enjoy it but he didn't seem to have as much of a problem about it.

Darren had been a half vampire for about a year longer than me so even though he looked a couple of years younger he was only half a year younger. But also being a half vampire longer meant he had more time drinking blood. He said that he almost died because he wasn't drinking blood. He didn't want to accept that he was a vampire and no longer human.

But that wasn't my problem. My problem was the life aspect. After seeing my family dead because they'd had their blood suck out I kind of had a problem with drinking blood. I was terrified that I would accidentally drink too much and kill the person. Mr. Crepsley said that if I didn't drink much blood I was more likely to accidentally drink too much but I just couldn't.

When Mr. Crepsley first noticed I was going to have a problem drinking blood he tried to kindly explain to me that it didn't hurt the person coax me into drinking but it didn't work. He just didn't understand. I would drink tiny amounts so that I would stay alive but I would have to drink so often it wasn't funny. Mr. Crepsley dealt with it for a little while, happy that at least I was drinking, but after a while he tried to get me to drink more and I wouldn't. That's where Mr. Nice Crepsley left. It turned into fights. We fought so much these days that I didn't know what to do. He hated me and I was just plain terrified of him.

I know he hated me and I would try everything to get him to like me but no mater what I did he still treated me as less. I didn't know exactly what it was but in his eyes Darren was a million times better and I was useless. Even though I was stronger and faster than Darren I was nothing in Mr. Crepsley eyes.

I leaned over the pot of stew and brought the spoon to my mouth. _More salt and pepper,_ I thought getting up and walking over to where they stored the spices. I was in charge of Mr. Crepsley's food. He was _so_ picky. He would only let Darren or I cook his food. Let me rephrase that. He would only let _me_ cook his food because that was the only thing, in his opinion, that I could do better than Darren.

I never thought of my self as a great cook until I got here. Instead of helping Darren and Evra with their chores I helped cook. I always enjoyed being in the kitchen but now it hurt. Cooking was always something I helped my dad with so now all I could thing of was what life used to be like. I would always kick myself when thought about that but in the few times it was quiet I would automatically think of my dad.

Then again it was almost never quiet in the kitchen area of camp. It was almost all women that worked in the kitchen so, as you might guess, it's all men that hang around the kitchen. They're polite but they hang around and talk and make jokes. It's kind of nice when they're around. At least it's not quiet.

When I got back to the fire that I was cooking over Darren was there.

"Is he up?" I asked referring to Mr. Crepsley.

"Yeah, he'll be out here soon." Darren answered sitting down on the log beside me. "Is dinner ready?" he paused. "I mean breakfast . . . dinner . . . I don't know."

I smiled. "Well if you can go get the poison . . ." I joked.

Both Darren and I hated Mr. Crepsley. Well hate is a strong word but we both highly _disliked_ him. We would joke about killing him but if it came down it neither of us would truly be able to kill him. Though we hated him we needed him to survive as half vampires. We had learned a lot but Mr. Crepsley taught on a need to know basis so there was a lot we didn't know about.

I turned when I heard Mr. Crepsley coming. He was always in a bad mood when he got up. I would often try to avoid him but most of the time that wasn't possible. He sat down on the log next to Darren while I got him a bowl of stew. He took if from me and ate mostly in silence. I herd him mumble something under his breath that was obviously not a complement.

"Is it OK?" I asked stiffly.

"It is fine," Mr. Crepsley grumbled.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong with it? Oh, wait, I already know. It's me! If Darren had made it would be excellent because everything Darren does is great!" I snapped.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. "No it would not, Darren is a horrible cook."

OK, great, I was better than Darren at one thing. I was faster, stronger, could hear and see better than Darren and somehow he was still superior to me. Why? I have no clue. Is he just that sexist or was it because Darren was his first assistant. Oh, sorry, his _only_ assistant. Ever since my fist day training with him, Mr. Crepsley made it very clear that I was not his assistant. I kept asking who my master was and the only answer I got was 'I will find you one'. I. Hate. Him.

"Oh, good so I'm a better cook than Darren but he can do everything else better than me, can't he, Mr. Crepsley?"

"I have never said that," Mr. Crepsley muttered eating another bit of stew.

I saw Darren out of the corner of my eye. When we first started fighting about why he was better it was weird having him around. But now the fighting was a nightly occurrence. It wasn't always about him – sometimes it was about my blood drinking habits – but he was the subject about half the time. After the first week or so of the fighting Darren decided that it wasn't worth leaving to let us work it out. He just stayed to the side and left us alone.

"Why is it that Darren is so much better than me? Oh wait, I forgot. You're a gay pedophile and you have a crush on Darren. Maybe I should just leave you two alone so you can make out or whatever," I said walking back to my tent.

I know that sounded a little harsh but if you heard half the things he's called me in our fights it wouldn't mean anything.

I walked back into my tent. Evra was awake but pretending to sleep. I could hear him breathing and it was far to fast for him to be sleeping. I knew the whole camp was awake. People had mentioned more than once about our fights being too loud to sleep through. At least this one was going to be short if it hadn't already ended.

I was sitting on my hammock for only a few minuets before Mr. Crepsley came in.

" I am sorry for what ever I have done." Mr. Crepsley said the exact same thing he did every night. And I knew he wasn't really sorry.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

" I need you and Darren to go hunting."

"Why me? I stink at hunting," I said in a mocking tone.

Mr. Crepsley just glared at me.

I got up and left to find Darren. I had absolutely no idea why we had to go hunting. Mr. Crepsley just ate and Darren and I had eaten not too much earlier. Maybe it was to get animal blood. In that case I'll be sure to get an animal that has poisonous blood. I don't know if it would kill Mr. Crepsley but it would surely make him sick.

Hunting was one thing I enjoyed. It was a time I got to be alone. It was mostly quiet and I could let my thoughts wander. It also meant I could get away from Mr. Crepsley for a while. I didn't normally hunt with Darren because I knew I was a better hunter than he was and he disturbed all the animals.

It didn't take too long to find a raccoon and kill it quick. it wasn't poisonous like I had planed. I know one of these days I would get something that would make him sick. Maybe Darren and I could teem up and get him. I mean we both hate his so we should get revenge together.

I looked down at the limp raccoon in my arms. It seemed almost wrong that I was so worried about hurting a human and didn't care how many animals that I killed and ate. I guess humans do the same thing but . . . It just seemed wrong.

I had instantly gone back to camp only to find that no one was there. I hated when Mr. Crepsley decided to meet somewhere else with out him informing us. I didn't know if Darren had known that we weren't meeting at camp. I thought about going back and telling him because I wasn't in the mood to be around Mr. Crepsley alone. Anyway I knew where Darren was – he never traveled far when he was hunting – so I could find him right away.

"Savannah, I am over here," I heard Mr. Crepsley called.

Crap! I guess I had to go face him alone.

I walked over to where I heard him call from. He was sitting by a log. I couldn't tell exactly what I was doing but I thought I saw something behind him. I didn't think twice about it and walked over to him with out making eye contact. I handed the raccoon over to Mr. Crepsley and as I expected he started draining the blood out of it.

I sat by the log waiting for Darren. I thought I heard something again. I turned around but didn't see anything.

_Must be an animal_, I thought.

I looked up just in time to see Darren running over to us. "Guys, behind you!" he shouted as he ran.

Before I could turn to see what he was talking about I felt the cold metal of a knife against my throat. I could see that Mr. Crepsley had a knife against his throat too.

"Don't move and no one get hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hoped you enjoyed. i have to wonder if anyone knows who the perons with kifes is. is it obvius? i dont know you tell me. please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I dont have too much to say today exspet thanks to my readers and revewiers. I just feel weird if i dont have an A/N.**

**raven, I'm sorry about the whole thing about who owns the chocolate blood. My poor jetlaged brain wasn't working quite right and I thought your review was from someone else. sorry. I understand now.**

**disclamer: I own Savannnah. that's it.**

* * *

><p>I stood stalk still, scared for my life. Who was it? An enemy of mine? Who would that be? I didn't know too many people. An enemy of Mr. Crepsley, maybe? And they might as well take my life too.<p>

I turned my head slightly, moving slowly so the blade didn't cut my skin. Mr. Crepsley, to my, surprise didn't look worried at all. In fact he was doing something I had never seen him to before, he was laughing.

Most of the fear drained from my body and was replaced with confusion. It seemed like an odd time to finally deicide to laugh but I guess I would at least like to laugh once in my life too.

I had decided that who ever had the knives at our throat wasn't going to kill us, unless Mr. Crepsley was that happy about dieing, but whom the strange person was remained a mystery to me.

"Gavner, Gavner, Gavner," Mr. Crepsley said, "is this what you have come to, scaring little girls?"

The person, Gavner, removed the blades for our necks.

"I'm not a little girl," I mumbled at the ground. "Maybe you are but I'm not." I mumbled indirectly at Mr. Crepsley but whether he heard me or not I'm unsure.

"But you do admit you were scared?" Gavner laughed moving to where I could see him better.

Gavner was a little shorter than Mr. Crepsley. He had broad shoulders and was very muscular. He had brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a friendly smile on his face. Even with the numerous scars covering his face he was just one of those people you liked instantly. I couldn't believe I thought he was going to kill me a second ago.

"So who is this?" Gavner said referring to me.

"I'm Savannah Wood," I spoke up quickly. I wasn't going to let Mr. Crepsley answer a question about who I was.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Savannah. I'm Gavner Purl."

I shook his hand. He then turned to Mr. Crepsley.

"She's not your assistant, is she?" Gavner said a little quieter.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. "I am not sure where my assistant has gotten to at the moment."

"Knowing him, he probably went to get help. I can go find him." I would've taken any reason to be away from Mr. Crepsley and his friend. Even if Mr. Crepsley was in a good mood I would rather be with Darren.

I found Darren. Of course, he'd gone strait to Mr. Tall. I explained what happened though I probably didn't have to since Mr. Tall could read minds . . . but I did anyway. I made Darren apologize to him and then the two of us ran out to meet up with the two men.

Gavner and Mr. Crepsley were in the camp by the time we got back. Gavner was explaining something to Mr. Crepsley but was silenced when Darren and I walked up.

"So the boy's your assistant?" Gavner asked.

Mr. Crepsley nodded.

Gavner walked up to Darren.

"I'm Gavner Purl. And you're . . ."

"Darren Shan," the younger boy answered.

"Nice to meet you Darren." Gavner said shaking his hand. "You took on a child as an assistant?" he asked Mr. Crepsley.

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "I thought that was why you were here."

Gavner furrowed his eyebrows. "It's not against any law to have child as an assistant as long as they are human . . ."

Gavner paused then looked at Darren's fingers. The scars from when he was blooded showed clearly.

"He's a vampire?" Gavner said loudly. "Are you out of your mind, Larten? Do you know what the princes do when they find out about this?" Gavner yelled then I caught his eye.

"He is only a half vampire." Mr. Crepsley commented.

"Do you think the princes will care? He's still a vampire." Gavner then saw me. "She's not a half vampire too, is she?"

Mr. Crepsley shook his head.

"But I –," I tried to butt in on the conversation.

"This is no matter of yours. Stay out of it, Savannah," Mr. Crepsley commented cruelly. "So I take it the princes do not know of him yet?" he said turning back to his friend.

Gavner shook his head. "But the longer you wait the worse it will be." he replied.

There was a short silence.

"Well, I have news that I need to share with you. I'm not sure how much you want those two," Gavner motioned to us, "to hear." Gavner said breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, it turns out I have news for you too. Darren, you can go to bed. Savannah, come with us."

I glanced over at Darren. He had the same confused look on his face. Why did _I_ have to go with them? Darren was his favorite so why didn't Mr. Crepsley want him. Anyway, why did Mr. Crepsley say I wasn't a half vampire? He's been saying that I was since the day I got to this freak show. Someone's lying and I'm not happy.

I walked behind the pair of vampires until we got to Mr. Crepsley's van. His van was larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. The inside was fairly empty. There were a few chairs and his coffin in the corner. The three of us sat down and got down to business.

"So what news do you have for me, Gavner?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"I got word of a vampaneze killing a bit more than he should. He hasn't done anything that would get the generals involved but when I heard where he was I knew you'd want to know. He's back in your old city, Larten."

Mr. Crepsley looked up surprised. "Do you have any more information?" he questioned.

"His names Murlough but I'm not sure if that will do you any good."

At the sound of his name I looked up from the point on the ground I'd been studying.

"That's him!" I said to Mr. Crepsley. "That's the vampire who blooded me! I know it is. I'm sure of it."

Gavner frowned. "She's half vampaneze?" he questioned.

"I was getting to that . . ." Mr. Crepsley said slowly.

"What's a vampaneze?" I asked. I didn't like being called something I didn't know. Anyway, I had a feeling it wasn't a complement.

My question was completely ignored.

"Larten, are you completely out of your mind! You blooded a child and have a half vampaneze as an assistant! Do you know what princes will do to you?"

"What's a vampaneze," I asked again but like before I was ignored.

"She is not my assistant," Mr. Crepsley said getting a little ticked off.

"What the hell is a vampaneze!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Both of the men stopped stared at me. I didn't like being ignored but I didn't really like the two of them staring at me either.

"She doesn't even know what she is?" Gavner said quietly.

"I was not going to train her as a vampaneze," Mr. Crepsley replied at the same volume.

"That's a bad reason not to tell her."

Mr. Crepsley sighed and turned to me. "A vampaneze is a creature much like a vampire. The only difference is that vampaneze kill humans when they drink. They believe it is shameful to only take little bits of blood from humans. Instead they drink all the blood from a human and absorb their spirit."

I couldn't say anything. I just sat there staring at him. Ever since I got here I believed that I wasn't bad. I believed that I was just like every other vampire. I believed I was good. I didn't ever think that I was supposed to be a killer.

"So what does that mean for me," I asked not meeting either of the vampires eyes.

There was silence.

"I know what it means. It means everyone will hate me and try to kill me." I said unemotionally.

"How do you know that? How do you know that there are not others like you?" Mr. Crepsley said obviously trying to cover up his mistake of not telling me earlier.

"Judging by the way Mr. Purl, your friend, reacted I don't want to think about how your enemies would react." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Savannah," Mr. Crepsley called.

"Just leave me alone, you liar!" I yelled at the orange haired man.

I walked strait out to the dieing fire in the center of camp. I laid down on one of the large logs used as chairs. I looked up at the stars. I remember the night about six months ago where I wished that my life would change so much I didn't even know who I was. I guess the saying 'be careful what you wish for' applies here perfectly. Now I defiantly didn't have a clue what I was or even who I was. I certainly wasn't that same girl that was worried about who my friends were and how I would make it through high school. Now I worse things to worry about like just staying alive . . . and being accepted. Is that how life works? No matter who or what you are all it's about is being accepted? I have a hard time believing that.

I thought back to the night when I thought being a vampire was bad. Right as I was coming to terms with that, someone just had to screw it up again. Now I was a horrible person. Not because of who I was or what I'd done. I was a horrible person because of what someone did to me.

Someone wanted me to die. I'd been suicidal over three years of my life. I was about to die the night I was blooded. I was going to kill myself the night I found out that I was a vampire. Now I had to watch my back because I now know that every vampire in the world would love to put a stake through my heart.

I thought being a vampire was bad, but now I found out that I was worse that that. I was truly the worst of the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. and please review. i wont ever bribe you to review but i will beg until i'm blue in the face. so review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: oh monday, you need to stop sneeking up on me like that. Well the chapter seemed a littel short so I'm sorry. **

**PS. I promise it's getting happier. I know like the whole part before this is kinda depressing but lots of big things are going to happen while they're in the city so it's about to get good!**

**Disclamer: I dont own DSS.**

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey."<p>

I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"You're not asleep, are you?" I heard someone ask.

"I'm not sleeping!" I said instantly sitting up.

Gavner laughed. He straddled the log that I had been sleeping on and rested his arms on his legs.

"Are you OK? You seemed a little upset," Gavner commented.

It took me a minuet to realize what he was talking about. I kind of wished it had all been a dream but I knew that wouldn't be possible with my luck. I'd been wishing my whole life had been a dream lately.

"I have every reason to be upset," I said to the vampire.

"Don't be. Many great vampires have originally come from vampaneze blood."

"You're a bad liar, Mr. Purl, and I've had enough of liars lately."

"Gavner please." He paused. "Why are you so upset anyway? You can't do anything about it. It's in the past just think about the future."

"Gavner, not only is this my past, it's my present and future too . . . you don't seem to be too good with words."

"I'm normally a bit better," he mumbled at the ground.

There was silence so I continued.

"Look, Gavner, I'm glade you want to cheer me up but just forget it. I'll be OK," I said and started to get up.

"Look, I know what you think of Larten but he likes you more than imagine. He may not clam to be your mentor but Council is coming up. I promise you Savannah, if you don't have a mentor by then . . . . I promise I'll find you a mentor before Council."

I didn't quite know what to say. I didn't believe him at all. Mr. Crepsley liking _me_. Yeah, fat chance. I hate him and he hates me. That was just how things worked and always would work.

And him finding me a mentor. Why would he care? He hardly knows me and what he does know about me wouldn't make him want to help me. I was the vampires swarm enemy. Why would any one of the vampires want to help me?

"I'll see you around," Gavner said getting up.

"Wait, why do you want to help me?"

Gavner turned around smiling. "You're my friend."

I almost laughed at how childish he sounded.

I shook my head. "You hardly know me."

"Larten likes you so why shouldn't I?"

I laughed. "Yeah right. Mr. Crepsley hates me."

Gavner raised an eyebrow. "He saved your life, didn't he?"

I hadn't thought of that before. "Yeah, but that was before he knew me."

"I guess that meant he didn't even need to know you to like you. Just something to think about." Gavner smiled and turned to walk away from camp. "See you at council," he called giving a half wave before flitting.

When Darren found out that we were going to Mr. Crepsley's old city he was all but bouncing off the walls with excitement. I didn't tell him about the vampaneze or that I wasn't half _vampire_. I would tell him later but I rather see him existed than scared, sympathetic or any other emotion the news might cause.

Just because we were leaving that night didn't mean we got off chore duty. Since there wasn't anything we needed to get ready for the trip it was pointless to give us the day off. I was already packed. What I was bringing other than the clothes I was wearing: a diary. That is why I am still stuck in the kitchen and Darren still has to do his odd jobs.

Darren and Evra got finished in record time and came to keep me company. They kept me company but also annoyed the crap out of me. Evra kept wining about how unfair it was that he didn't get to go. I wanted him to go so much. I knew how lonely he would be here without us. Hey, the more the merrier, right?

"Can I go? Please," Evra wined.

"Evra, I've told you a million times, I have no control over who goes and who doesn't," I sighed checking to pot to see if the water was boiling yet. "If you really want to go why don't you check with Mr. Crepsley when he gets up."

"What if you ask?" Evra suggested.

"If I ask it's a sure thing you're not going."

"Just try. Please."

"Whatever," I mumbled turning back to the pot of simmering water.

That night when Mr. Crepsley awoke and had eaten we were almost ready to go. I didn't really want to ask Mr. Crepsley if Evra could go. I felt like that would only make him more mad at me but if I didn't ask, Evra would be disappointed in me. I told Evra to go to bed and if Mr. Crepsley said yes I would go and get him. But if I didn't ask and just left him there he would never know if I asked or not.

No. I couldn't do that. I wanted Evra to come with us and if I never asked he wouldn't come. At least if I asked there was a possibility that he could come. How ever small that may be I had to try.

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Crepsley asked standing up.

"I know this is sudden and last minuet but could Evra come?" I said so fast it was hardly addible.

Mr. Crepsley thought for a moment before answering. I already knew what he was going to say before he said it . . . or so I thought.

"Yes."

"What?" I was unprepared for that answer.

"Evra can come. That is what you asked."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." I said happily taking off for our tent.

"Evra! Evra! Evra!" I called as I ran into the tent.

His head shot up immediately. "What?"

"You ready for vacation?" I said.

"I'm going?" Evra asked in disbelief. "Mr. Crepsley actually said yes?" Evra asked wish shock and eagerness both showing in his voice.

"Yeah, now hurry before he realizes what he said!" I was as happy and excited as he was now. Excitement was as contagious as the flu.

Evra grabbed his bag that he had packed hoping this would happen. We raced out of the tent while Evra yelled at the first person he saw to take care of his snake.

We caught up with Darren and there was crazy babble about how we couldn't believe Mr. Crepsley let Evra go with us. When Mr. Crepsley got back from talking to Mr. Tall it was all the three of us could do to stand still. It was the first time in almost two years that Darren had left the Cirque and Evra hasn't left since he got here. My six months of being with the Cirque suddenly felt quite wimpy.

Mr. Crepsley turned to us. I could tell he was as excited as us but he would never admit it.

"Is everyone ready." Mr. Crepsley looked around at the three of us. Darren dressed as a pirate, Evra with his scaly skin, and me, who still had the same bikini style top on, since the vampire – sorry, _vampaneze _– blood kept me warm, and had a big X-marks-the-spot scar over my belly button. Some crew we are.

The three of us just nodded eagerly.

"Then to the train station we go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you enjoyed. Like I've said I wont ever bribe you, at least I wont bribe with updating faster, but I have no problem pleading. So please please please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay, new chapter! And I promis it's better than the last chapter . . . or at least it was more fun to write than the last chapter. I know that my last chapter wasn't that good and I appologise but I had a littel information that was needed in it so I had to write it. **

**Discalmer: I dont own DSS. Only my awsome, amazing, best character ever, (just kidding) Savannah.**

* * *

><p>I had only been on a train once before. It was a long time ago when I was little but I remember one thing: it wasn't much quicker than driving, but it sure was a heck of a lot more fun.<p>

I wasn't surprised when there weren't many people on the train. It was late and we were in a fairly unpopulated area. The car we were on only had one other person at the opposite end.

The four of us sat down. They had every other seat turned so you could sit looking at each other. I just about had to fight for my seat but I got it. The perfect seat. The window seat and the farthest I could get from Mr. Crepsley. Evra sat next to me and Darren got the window seat next to Mr. Crepsley.

Evra and I had to do a little bit of a clothing change before we left the Cirque. Evra had to get heavy clothes that covered a lot of his skin. It wasn't just to hide the scales but also to keep him warm since he got cold a lot easier. I had to get some heavier clothes too. The bikini style top I'd been wearing wouldn't cut it where we were going. So I got a new T-shirt and a leather jacket.

They did a little introduction over the intercom before the train started on it's way to its next stop. I knew trains often stopped many times before getting to it's final stop but I had no clue what stop we were getting off at.

I was about to ask how long it would be but Darren spoke up first.

"How long is till we get there?" Darren said not even taking his eyes off the moon-bathed land.

"A while," Mr. Crepsley said getting comfortable.

"A long while or a short while?" Evra asked.

Mr. Crepsley smiled. "A long while."

And let me tell you, it was a _long _while.

It couldn't have been more than an hour before the man at the front of the car fell asleep and Darren, Evra, and I started getting antsy. We enjoyed looking out the window and watching the countryside fly by but that was only entertaining for a few minutes tops. We also found out that you get hungry when you get board, no matter how long ago you ate. Therefore, we deiced a trip to the dining car was in order. We mentioned it to Mr. Crepsley. Soon enough we were on a field trip to the dining car which, we thought was somewhere behind us.

We found the cafe car with too much problem. I mean you can really get lost on a train since you can only go forward and backward. I was slightly confused to find out that aside from the normal coach cars and dining cars they had a café car, a lounge car, and sleeping cars. You had a whole house on a train!

We found out that since we wanted snacks we didn't need to go to the dining car but the café car instead. The café car had large windows and booth seating all over the car. There we more people here but still the number was few. We sat down at a semicircular table facing the right window.

Darren and Mr. Crepsley got up to get the food. I didn't feel like getting up and ordering so I just told Darren to get me a 3 Musketeers and a Dr. Pepper.

I looked out the window since it was about the only thing you could do while you were on a train. We were passing a lake and the moonlight glimmered on the surface. As much as I loved the daytime the nighttime kicked its butt. I couldn't understand why people slept during the day. The sun doesn't do you any good. All it does is give you a sunburn and hurt your eyes.

I heard the radio playing quietly from somewhere in the car. It must have been whatever was popular right now but I had no way to be sure. I never liked the music they played on the radio much but I would listen just so I could keep up with things. Now I didn't even own a radio or computer or anyway to keep up with the popular music. The song ended and the next song came on.

"You like music, Evra," I asked smiling.

"I like this," Evra said shrugging.

I listened to the heavy British accent of the singer, recognizing the band immediately.

"_Windmill, windmill for the land Turn forever hand in hand Take it all in on your stride It is sticking, falling down_," I sang along with the radio. I intentionally sang along badly making a few of the people turn and look at me.

"You know the song?" Evra asked laughing at me.

"Yeah, it's _Feel Good Inc._ by Gorillaz. If you like this you'll probably like the rest of their stuff too. I'll have to find some for you."

Mr. Crepsley and Darren returned with our snacks. We ate slowly trying to pass the time. We talked about nothing in particular just whatever popped into our head. At one point Darren tried to ask Mr. Crepsley about why we were going to his old city but Darren couldn't pry anything out of him. We also tried asking him about his childhood or what his old city was like. When we realized he wasn't going to tell us anything we left him alone.

After sitting in the café for a while we decided to go check out other parts of the train. We moved to the lounge car. Like the café car it had large windows and many skylights. The chairs where faced every which way and had, what seemed to be, no order. At this time, around one o'clock, almost everyone was asleep. The lounge car only had two other people in it so we could spread out. But somehow, even with all the space, Darren, Evra, and I still ended up almost next to each other.

The three of us sat in one of the rows that had five chairs. I sat in the first, Evra sat in the third, and Darren sat in the fifth. We were all starting to get tired. We even started making bets on who would be the first one to sleep. To all of our surprise Darren was the first one out.

While Darren was asleep Evra and I talked. I knew Evra better than almost anyone. We'd been friends ever since I got to the Cirque. I was still better friends with Darren but only because he knew what I was going through. Darren had to leave his family and was given almost no choice whether he became a half vampire or not. It wasn't the same as my story but it was sort of close.

Even though I was such good friends with Evra I didn't know the little things that all friends know about each other. Like what their favorite color is. We talked on and on about what our favorite things were. Everything from our favorite sport to our favorite smell. Our conversation was cut short when Darren stared snoring.

I stared up at the skylight watching stars pass by, wishing I could point out more consolations.

Before I knew it I was waking up to Evra shaking my shoulder.

"Savannah," Evra said quietly. "Are you awake?"

"Hm?" I groaned quietly not wanting to be woken up.

I opened my eyes. I was looking straight up at Evra with my head in his lap.

"Sorry," I mumbled trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.

Evra smiled. "Don't be, you're cute when you sleep."

My cheeks turned about fifty different shades of red. I sat up and looked out the window trying to hide my face.

"We're going back to our seats and we didn't want to leave you here alone."

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled still trying not to let him see how heavily I was blushing.

The four of us walked through numerous cars to get back to our seats. I'd woken up pretty well but Darren was acting like a zombie. I could see how sleepy Evra was getting too.

It wasn't long after we got in our seats before Darren and Evra fell asleep. I tried to get some sleep but I realized it was useless. I looked over at Mr. Crepsley. He was looking off into the distance lost in his thoughts.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked. My voice sounded painfully loud in the quiet train car.

Mr. Crepsley looked down at his watch. "It should not be too much longer."

I nodded. "Why did you let Evra come?"

Mr. Crepsley thought a second before answering. "I knew he would be lonely without you and Darren there with him."

I gave him an are-you-serious look. I knew that wasn't the real reason Evra was here.

The orange haired vampire smiled. "I knew you wanted Evra to come and I felt bad for not telling you the truth earlier. I hope this is a small way to make it up to you."

"Oh? And you think that's all it takes to make it up to me?" I said with a grin.

"Until I can find a better way," Mr. Crepsley put in quickly.

"I'm joking, you know? Well . . . mostly," I said smiling.

We fell back into silence listening the rhythmic thump of the train flying across the tracks. I don't know when or how but I managed to get some sleep in.

When I woke up we had just stopped and were unloading. Now Darren, Evra, and I were all acting like zombies doing nothing more than walking around aimlessly and grunting whenever someone said something to us.

The train station wasn't very far from the center of the city so we walked to the hotel. The first thing I noticed when we got there was the snow. It was just lying around everywhere. We must have traveled a lot further north. It was also a bit colder.

I was the first to snap out of the zombie act because at the sight of snow I had the desire to push someone into it. I ran full speed at the zombified Darren pushing him into the cold wet snow lying on the ground. That started a whole snowball fight. We ended up chasing each other up and down the quiet early morning streets.

Before we knew it we were at the hotel. It was located on a small, quiet, city square. There were buildings surrounding most of it and a small field that look like the best place to play soccer when it wasn't covered with a few inches of snow.

We got two connecting rooms the next thing to do was decide who was sleeping in each room. There were four beds so no one had to sleep in the same bed but I was not going to let myself get stuck with Mr. Crepsley. The logical rooming arrangements were Darren and Mr. Crepsley (assistant and master) and Evra and I. But apparently I didn't voice my opinion fast enough.

"I call being with Evra," Darren called grabbing a room key and running down the hall.

"I call the bed closest to the window," Evra yelled running down the hall after the brunette.

"So it looks like we are rooming together," Mr. Crepsley said as we walked down to our room.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. How the heck did I end up rooming with him?

The only thought that went through my head was: Damn you, Darren!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you very much for reading. so please review now. Come on, it's easy all you have to do is press the littel button and tell me what you thought. I dont care it you thought it was good or bad I just want to know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New chapter time! I was worried that I was going to have a hard time getting in the mood to write the rest of the city part since it takes place around Christmas. Well, like destiny, weather has a funny way of prooving me wrong. It was just staring to heat up and I was looking forwate to wearing short and showing off my vampericly pale skin but sunday it just got majorly cold. well now I'm freezing my butt off but i'm defanitly more in the Christmas mood. :P**

**Thank you too my wonderful readers and reveiwers. you guys mean the world to me. oh and angel experiment 18, I am very honered that this is the first DSS fanfiction you read.**

**Disclamer: I dont own blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>I groaned and rolled over on the hard hotel mattress. I had been sleeping well until just about thirty minutes ago. I opened my eyes and stared up and the rough, white ceiling. I didn't want to get up but I knew I would have to eventually. I rolled over onto my side and glanced over at the boxy clock sitting on the nightstand. 12:15 pm.<p>

I got up and rubbed my eyes. I should at least get up and find something for lunch. I looked over at Mr. Crepsley. He was sleeping soundly. I tried to move around the room quietly. After a while I gave up on that idea. If he woke up because of me, who cares? I ran my fingers through my hair getting rid of as many knots as I could. I still looked pretty bad but nothing a good shower couldn't fix.

I opened the door connecting Darren and Evra's room to our. Thankfully the door was open on the other side so I could get into their room.

The two boys were already up. Darren was messing with the coffee machine while Evra sat on the end of the second bed munching on cereal.

"Good morning, you two," I said with as much energy as I could, saying that I haven't had my coffee yet.

"Morning, Savannah," Darren greeted with far more enthusiasm. I stared to wonder how he had so much energy but then remembered that he slept most of the train ride.

"Is there coffee?"

"I don't know how to work this thing," Darren groaned. "But there is Lucky Charms."

I smiled. "I like coffee better." I walked over to the troublesome coffee machine and told Darren to get me a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Where'd the cereals come from, anyway?" I asked finally getting the coffee machine to start up.

"Darren woke up early and found a store," Evra spoke up.

"Darren's already seen the city! That's not fair."

"I would've brought you guys but you were asleep and I though you would want some food when you woke up," Darren defended himself.

"There's breakfast downstairs," I commented.

The brunette looked down at the clock. "Not anymore."

"Oh yeah," I more or less admitted defeat.

I turned back to the coffee machine. The pot had finished brewing. I pored Darren and myself a cup before realizing we didn't have any creamer. I told Darren and he shrugged. So in place of creamer we pored something like twenty pounds of sugar in the inferior coffee.

"After you guys are done eating we could go see the city if you want."

I lifted the cup of sugary coffee to my lips. One sip was all it took to realize I didn't want to drink the rest. Not only was it super hot, it tasted horrible. When I say horrible I mean _horrible_. I spit it out and lots of little drops of sugary, disgusting coffee went flying across the room.

"Was my idea _that _bad?" Darren asked.

I took me a minute to realize what he was talking about. I had been so concerned about my coffee I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

I smiled awkwardly and shook my head. "The coffee. It's pretty bad."

After I finished eating. I went to get a shower. My hair was wreck from all the tossing and turning and it didn't help that I forgot to put it in a ponytail. I found out that if you put your hair in a ponytail or braid it gets less tangled. Just a nice hit for you people with long hair.

I stepped into the warm water. It felt amazing. Of course we had shower at the Cirque but often times we weren't near any city so that meant we would bath in rivers or where ever we could. That made this shower feel all that much better.

I spent a lot of time just standing under the hot water. I know I had people waiting on me though so I sped up a little. I got out of the shower and dried off. I always felt so nasty after traveling by plane or train so it felt good to get that grime off.

Darren and Evra were all but waiting at the door by the time I finally got dried off. They were complaining that I took too long. I explained to them that if I went outside with wet hair it would freeze, break, and fall off. I didn't know if it was true but it sounded funny.

Right across the street from the hotel was a line of stores. They all had Christmas displays in the windows and looked very festive. I had almost forgotten about Christmas. It had always been such a huge thing back home. We would have family come over and we would spend all December buying presents for everyone. But at the Cirque Du Freak it didn't seem to be a very big thing at all. In fact I don't thing I heard a single thing about Christmas the whole time I'd been there.

One of the stores had a big display in the window. It read '14days till Christmas'. Wow! I couldn't believe it was that soon. I decided at that moment that I was going to buy Darren, Evra, and Mr. Crepsley all presents. Only problem: I don't have any money.

"What is Christmas and why are there pictures of old fat guys everywhere?" Evra asked as we stopped to look in a storefront.

Both Darren and I stopped looking in the store and stared at Evra instead.

"You've never heard of Christmas!" I almost yelled.

"Christmas is the best holiday ever. You get presents and see family that you haven't seen in a while and eat a lot of food." Darren stared babbling on and on about Christmas.

"What's so great about that?" Evra asked obviously not getting the point Darren was trying to get across.

"You get presents!" Darren stated firmly.

"Why?"

"Because Christmas was the day Jesus was born," I said.

"Who's Jesus?" Evra asked looking more confused than ever.

I tried to sum up Christianity as quickly as I could but Evra still wasn't getting it. He kept asking if it was Jesus' birthday than why are we getting presents. I told him that no one really knows. Then he started asking what was so good about having an old, fat man sneak into your house and give you presents. He said that it would just creep him out. More or less, Evra didn't get the idea of Christmas but we all agreed that we would by presents for each other.

Before we knew what we were doing we'd gotten lost. The city was a lot bigger than I originally thought. I believed it was a small, calm, quiet city but it turned out that only the part we were staying in was like that. The rest of the city was like every other large metropolis in the world, big, loud, crowded, annoying. I decided that I would rather stay in the calm, boring part of the city.

We picked up some fast food to eat for diner and went back to the hotel. About an hour and a half later Mr. Crepsley awoke. Of course he wasn't in a good mood and refused to eat room service or fast food. That meant I had to get creative with a microwave. He didn't like the soup that I had made but I told him that was all he was going to get unless he called room service. He ate it but wasn't happy about it.

After eating Mr. Crepsley and I set off into the city. He was starting to wake up and get into a better mood. I asked him why Darren wasn't coming with him. he said that Murlough had nothing to do with Darren and he would be more trouble than he was worth. I didn't like being out here wandering the city alone with Mr. Crepsley. I would much rather be back in the hotel watching TV all night with Darren and Evra.

We passed the shop that had the count down to Christmas in the window. I decided I would try to break the silence between us.

"Fourteen days till Christmas," I said happily.

Mr. Crepsley scowled and mumbled something about stupid human holidays. I didn't think Christmas was stupid and I never would. Darren and I would celebrate Christmas until the day we die no matter what the rest of the vampires think.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked the question that had been on my mind since the moment we put a foot on the sidewalk.

"We are not going anywhere. We are looking." Mr. Crepsley said not even looking at me.

"I think it might help if you at least tell me what we're looking for."

Mr. Crepsley explained that a vampaneze would mark its prey by give the human three cut on its left cheek. I tried to think back when my family was still alive. I couldn't remember if any of them had cuts on their left cheek or not. I'll just assume they did so that there wasn't any unneeded confusion.

We walked a little longer in silence. Both of us were checking people for marks as they walked by but neither of us saw anything that resembled three perfect cuts.

"What was your childhood like, Mr. Crepsley?" I asked getting board of checking for marks that didn't seem to exist.

"Why is it that you want to know?" Mr. Crepsley asked rudely.

"I thought you were supposed to be good with grammar. You should know not to answer a question with a question," I replied being a bit of a smart aleck.

Mr. Crepsley smiled but didn't say anything.

"It's just you seem to know so much about my life I want to know more about yours." I said honestly.

"I do not know as much about your life as you think I do." Mr. Crepsley said.

"You tell me about your life I'll tell you about mine."

Mr. Crepsley smiled. "Very well then."

"You first," I said very egger to find out more about the orange haired vampire.

"Not tonight."

"Tomorrow."

"Maybe."

"Before we leave the city," I demanded.

"Before we leave the city," Mr. Crepsley promised.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to find out more about the mysteries Mr. Crepsley but I sure wasn't looking forward to telling him about my life.

I sighed. Next job: make up some realistic story about what my life was like before my family was murdered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So help me real quick why do people put R&R at the end of the story. Certainly by this point you would have already read it so why are you telling people to read and review after they've already read it. I dont know. So just R. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Muahahahahah. I have eaten Mr. Crepsley. Fear me. hahahahah. Wow. I cant believe the lack of one small coma turned me into a cannibal (are you a cannibal if you ate a vampire).**

**Well I have something to tell you all. I'm dyslexic. Yes, I'm not severely dyslexic but it's enough to the point that it gets highly annoying since I would die if I don't write. More or less what it mean is that I can't spell and I have a really hard time telling when I spelled something wrong. I try really hard to spell things correctly. I use spell check, dictionaries and Google but somehow I still end up spelling things wrong. I just wanted you guys to know that so when you see a spelling mistake it's not because I'm lazy it's because I can't tell I made it. I'd still like you to tell me if I made a mistake so I know.**

**I love my review! Thank you so much!**

**Discalmer: yeah, yeah, I dont own.**

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up just before noon. I cussed at myself for not waking up earlier. I hated waking up late because I feel like I missed out on everything good. I couldn't help it though. I was spending all night out with Mr. Crepsley and as much of the day as I could with Darren and Evra.<p>

I walked over into their room where they were eating breakfast. I found out that they had just woken up as well so I didn't feel as bad.

I swallowed some Lucky Charms and Coffee before checking out more of the city. I was amazed how much snow just sat around. It had only snowed a little last night leaving a small, fresh dusting of the cold, white stuff on everything.

The three of us walked over to the field we'd seen yesterday. Today must have been a holiday because there were bunches of kids our age hanging out on the snow-covered field. Some of the kids were building snow forts or building a snowman. Others were on sleds letting their dog pull them across the field.

I remembered when I was little and we had snow days. Snow days were very rare where I grew up. We hardly ever got snow but when it did snow the whole town shutdown. People from colder areas would move there and laugh at us because no one down there could drive on ice. That was why everything shut down.

I was watching some of the kids try to get their dog to pull them when I got hit square in the face with a snowball.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" I yelled dropping to the ground to start making snowballs.

Darren and Evra were in a full our snowball war when I started in. I started pounding the two boys with snowballs. I didn't have great aim but I threw with force. When you got hit with one of my snowball, you knew it.

Not much happened for the next few days. They passed quietly and were hardly noticed. I spent my days with Darren and Evra and my nights with Mr. Crepsley. Mr. Crepsley was quite unhappy with the fact that he hadn't found anyone with the tell tale, three cuts. It didn't bother me though. I hadn't seen Murlough and I didn't really want to. To tell you the truth, the only thing I was worried about was that I only had ten more days to try to find gifts.

Evra and I were out shopping for Darren neither of us had a clue what to get him. I knew what I wanted to get Evra but for the vampire and his assistant I was clueless.

Evra and I had just stepped out onto the busy sidewalk. A tall woman in formal looking clothes passed by. There was something about here that made me stop. It took me a minuet to realize what it was. Then it hit me. The three cut! She had three cuts on her left cheek! She was Murlough's next meal!

Evra noticed something was up with me but when he asked I just blew him off. I didn't think that Mr. Crepsley wanted me telling Evra or Darren what we were doing. I made a mental note to tell Mr. Crepsley later.

When Darren finally got back he was in a surprisingly good mood. He didn't say much. He just stood there waiting for someone to ask him why he was so in such high spirits.

I finally took the bait.

"What up with you, Darren? You look a little too happy to be healthy."

"I'm fine, but guess what?"

"What?"

"I've got a date tomorrow."

My mouth dropped. "What? With who? You don't even know anyone here!"

"Her name's Debbie. I met her today while I was shopping. She lives nearby."

"Dude that's awesome!" Evra congratulated Darren.

I was happy for him too. He'd never had a girlfriend before so this was huge for him. He asked me not to tell Mr. Crepsley I laughed and said I wouldn't tell.

That night I had a lot on my mind. Mr. Crepsley was in a somewhat better mood that he normally was. If nothing else, he was at least more talkative. We didn't talk about anything in particular but there wasn't much silence either. But the one thing he didn't talk about was his child hood or what it was like in this city. As much as I wanted to know about what his life was like, the sooner he told his story, the sooner I would have to tell mine. So I wouldn't be too upset if he held off a little longer.

It started snowing not long after we got out there. It was small flakes that fell often but not so quickly that it looked like blizzard. I loved snow so much while it was falling. I could care a lot less about it once it was on the ground. When it was on the ground it made you slip and fall and get cold and wet. While it was falling it was the most beautiful thing ever. Especially when the snowflakes were being lit up with Christmas lights from the stores. The lights turned the snowflakes red, blue, green, and any other colors you could think of.

I danced around on the nearly empty holiday dressed streets. I stuck out my tongue and tried to catch snowflakes on it like a little kid. I spun around getting snowflakes all over my face and pretty much everywhere but my tongue. They melted immediately, leaving cold water drops on my face.

I stopped spinning around and looked at Mr. Crepsley. He was chuckling softly at how childish I was acting. I smiled up at him realizing how handsome he looked. I giggled like a little girl and blushed at the thought.

We called it quits early because I was getting cold. I told him I'd race him back to the hotel and took of running. I was disappointed to see that he wasn't racing me back. I got back to hotel with loads of time to wait for Mr. Crepsley.

"You're no fun," I moaned when Mr. Crepsley got back.

"I will show you how no fun I am," Mr. Crepsley threatened playfully.

"No! I will show you." I challenged not really paying attention to what I was saying.

I crossed my arms over my chest and went quiet. I walked onto the elevator and kept glaring up and Mr. Crepsley doing my best impression of him. I walked down the hall and to our room without saying a word. I opened the door and was hit with a blast of cold air.

"Why did you leave the windows open?" Mr. Crepsley groaned.

"I didn't! Or maybe I did but I'm mostly sure I closed them," I said trying to remember if I opened them in the first place.

"Go and close them then turn on the heat," Mr. Crepsley instructed.

I did right away. Even for us the temperature of the room was way too cold. I sat by the heater waiting for it to do something but it never did.

"The heats not working," I said to Mr. Crepsley after he'd changed into something more suited for sleeping.

He looked over at the clock. It read 2:47. "We will call the front desk in the morning."

I nodded, turned off the lights, changed into my sleeping clothes and crawled into bed. My bed was just as cold as the room. My teeth were chattering my body was shivering so hard I couldn't sleep.

"Savannah, are you OK," Mr. Crepsley asked.

"I-I'm c-c-c-cold," I said through chattering teeth.

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "Come here." he patted the bed beside where he was laying.

I didn't want to climb into bed with Mr. Crepsley but I was afraid that I'd die of hypothermia if I didn't. I pulled back to the covers and climbed in on the other side of the double bed facing away from him. He reached over and put his arm around me. I wanted to pull away and go back to my freezing bed but he was so warm. He didn't sleep with a shirt on so I thought he must have been cold too. Maybe he needed my warmth too and that was why he was all cuddled up beside me.

The more sleepy I got the less resistant I got to being held by Mr. Crepsley. I laid my head on his chest. I was surprised how much warmer it had gotten. Had the heat started up? Even if it had I didn't want to go back to my bed. I felt safe in Mr. Crepsley's arms. I felt like nothing would ever hurt me.

It was a very nice way to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you very much for R(reading) now it's time to R (review)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the long update. this week's been a emotionaly rollercoaster for me. I'm just glade that i found the time to even write this. so enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.**

**Discaimer: i dont own.**

* * *

><p>It took me a minuet to realize why I was in Mr. Crepsley's bed when I awoke. I was still wrapped in Mr. Crepsley's arms. I was sweating like a dog. I remembered last night when it was freezing in here and I turned up the heat as far as it would go. I certainly was regretting that now.<p>

I stretched the best I could without smacking the sleeping Mr. Crepsley in the face. I tried to move his arm from around my waist without waking him. Unfortunately, he was light sleeper.

Mr. Crepsley rubbed his eyes and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"It's me. It's time for me to get up. I'll turn off the heat too."

I ran as fast as I could over to the heater. I turned it off completely and opened the window. It would cool off the room much faster that way.

I went over to the mirror next to the desk to make sure I looked OK. I ran my fingers through my hair. It was total wreck today. I spent all this time here and I still hadn't gotten a hairbrush. How dumb am I? And since Darren had a date – I have no clue what time it was at – it looked like I would be dragging Evra around with me. Too bad for him.

I walked into the other room. Of course the two boys were awake. I quickly ate the last of the cereal and announced that Evra and I were going to the grocery store. Darren's date wasn't until much later but he didn't feel much like going out. I asked him if he was feeling OK and he responded that he just wanted to give Evra and I some 'alone time'. I rolled my eyes at him and left.

I checked the 'countdown till Christmas' sign. I only had ten more days to get Mr. Crepsley and Darren a gift.

"Hey, Evra, do you know what you're going to get Darren for Christmas?" I asked.

Evra shook his head. "No idea. You?"

I shook my head too. "That's why I was asking you."

We were able to find a drug store that would suite my needs. I got a hairbrush, coffee creamer, a new book, sunglasses, make up, and more cereal. As we were trying to find the hairbrush we walked by the dyes. Most of them were normal hair colors but as we got toward the end I saw the weirder ones. Like blue.

I looked at the hair dye and then smiled at Evra.

"I'm not dyeing my hair blue!" Evra stated firmly.

"Would you dye your hair orange?"

"Like Mr. Crepsley?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Do you think I should dye my hair orange?"

"Last time I checked you two weren't getting along very well. Do you really think that will help?"

Evra obviously hadn't seen last nights sleeping arrangements. But he was right I don't think Mr. Crepsley would see it as funny as I would.

"So blue?" I asked picking us the dye.

"Mr. Crepsley is going to kill you," Evra muttered shaking his head.

"Why? Do you remember what color hair I had when I first came to the cirque?"

"You had purple streaks," Evra mumbled.

"So therefore, why would he have a problem with it now?"

"Because he hates you."

I didn't say anything. I did think it was a bit weird. I mean the sudden show of affection to me. I mean he was just trying make up for lying to me, right? He was just being the father figure I needed and I didn't care why.

I shrugged at Evra.

"Oh well. Dyeing my hair is just going to be a chance I have to take."

We spent the rest of the after noon looking in shop windows for something to get Darren. By the end of the day we'd still come up with nothing. We wandered back to the hotel. Darren was freaking out about his date. It was in two hours and he was drying off from his shower and wondering about what he should wear and what to do if he didn't know what to talk about. He was so scared that he'd bore her.

I just laughed at him and tried to say some encouraging words but they went in one ear and right back out the other. It was useless to even try. I finally got tired of listening to him and stole the bathroom and told him to help with my hair or leave. He stayed in and watched.

There's not much to dyeing your hair. You just put the gooey dye in your hair and wait, then you wash it out. Like before I just did streaks. And let me tell you it looked awesome! The light blue not only looked really nice mixed with my dirty blonde hair; it also brought out my eyes.

Just after I dried my hair Darren said that Debbie would be here any minuet. Like he hadn't said that two million times today already.

Debbie came in and did the whole oh-my-gosh-what's-wrong-with-him thing when she saw Evra. Darren explained it to her while I sat there trying not to laugh. Darren said that we were all related. He said that we were adopted of course because we look nothing alike. Darren had dark hair and eyes. I had light hair and blue eyes and Evra had greenish blond hair and weird reptilian eyes. Yep, because there is no way we all came from the same parents.

Darren and Debbie left leaving Evra and me alone. From experience I know that being stuck in a hotel room for a long period of time isn't much fun. I did my makeup simply out of boredom. I looked in the mirror at myself. I looked a lot like I did when I was in school. Dyed hair, lots of make up, biker boots, skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. I thought that I'd planed on being different. I guess that wasn't happening.

The sun was just starting to set when Evra suggested the best idea I'd heard since Darren left.

"Wanna go out?"

I smiled and laughed. "Like, go on a date?"

Evra shrugged.

I smiled bigger. I'd never thought of Evra being my boyfriend. I couldn't ever see Darren being my boyfriend but Evra . . . well he had potential. I'd gotten the feeling that he had a crush on me but I'd never said anything.

"Where do you wanna go?"

Evra thought for a moment. "Movies?" Evra paused. "Not the same one as Darren. I saw a trailer for one earlier," Evra added quickly.

I smiled. "Sure."

The movie was really good. It was some actiony mystery thing. I loved it.

It hadn't been a real romantic date. It was obvious that Evra had no clue what to do when it came to dating.

It was snowing when we walked out of the theater. The moon had a risen some. It must have been around ten. It was past the time I was supposed to be helping Mr. Crepsley but I was sure he could do just fine on his own.

I looked over at Evra. He was shivering. I wrapped my arm around his waist. He looked over at me.

"I thought you looked cold."

He smiled, nodded and wrapped his arm around me too.

Evra was a year younger than I was but you would never guess that. He looked the same age as I did now.

"I had a nice time," I spoke up trying to break the silence. I said it in a way that I couldn't believe was coming from me. It sounded so childish and like an innocent little schoolgirl not a blue haired monster.

"Me too," Evra said lapsing back into silence. It was a moment before he said something. "So this is a date, right?"

"That's what I've been told," I replied looking at him smiling lightly.

"Are you supposed to kiss at the end of a date?" Evra said studying the ground.

I smiled trying not to laugh. I shrugged. Evra looked at me contemplating whether to kiss me or not. He finally looked away. I pulled his chin so he was facing me and I kissed him. Yep, right there on the lips. I didn't know if I really liked him but I knew that he liked me.

You'd think that being a vampire wouldn't make me think of living everyday as if it were your last but it really did. Especially since I was living with Evra. I would be a kid for what seemed like forever but he only had so many years left. If he loved me now then so be it. It's not like it is with human. If you don't do something that instant you might end up seeing that person again but with humans and vampires if you don't do something then you'll end up two completely different ages and you'll hardly know each other anymore.

I tried to think of what Mr. Crepsley would think if he saw this. It made me laugh.

Suddenly I stopped kissing Evra. I heard sirens blaring. We looked at each other. They weren't right next to us but they weren't far either. When I heard the sirens I wondered if someone had caught Murlough. I knew that wasn't what really happened but I could hope right.

"We should probably be getting back soon," I suggested.

When we got back Mr. Crepsley was gone. I was glade to see he'd given me the night off and not come searching for me. I flipped on the TV and changed to the news to see if they had anything. They did and it wasn't what I wanted to see.

"Six dead bodies found. All drained of blood. No ones sure what happened but investigator are working hard . . . "

I wasn't listening anymore because they were showing pictures of the dead people. . . and one of them was the woman I saw the other day and forgot to tell Mr. Crepsley about.

This was bad. Really, really bad.

I glanced over at Evra. His eyes were glued to the TV then he glanced over at me.

"We've got to tell Darren."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so now please review and be my bestest friend ever. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well writing this has become the only good thing of this week. I have state tests all week long so it was nice to have the time to sit down and write this.**

**Thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers.**

**Disclamer: I do not own the amazing DSS and never will.**

* * *

><p>I stood quietly behind on the animal carcasses. I was keeping look out for Mr. Crepsley. He was deeper into the large slaughterhouse leaving me at the entrance to guard. The fat man was in front of a door that must lead to his office. Mr. Crepsley wasn't far behind the man. We knew Murlough was going to attack tonight so we were just waiting.<p>

The fat man checked a few more of the dead animals before heading back to his office.

Then a two thing that changed the future happened at once. Someone jumped down from the roof the same time that someone came running at Mr. Crepsley.

The figure that jumped from the roof was large and most likely Murlough. The other person was harder to recognize. They were a kid, probably my age, and they were fast too. Faster than a normal human. Half vampire fast . . . or half vampaneze fast. The kid was Murlough's assistant and he was going to kill Mr. Crepsley!

"Mr. Crepsley, look out!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but I was probably too late.

OK. Let me catch you up on what has happened. After we told Darren about the dead bodies Evra and Darren both have been shooting me dirty looks. I honestly am not sure why. I didn't have anything to do anything. I believe they think that Mr. Crepsley and I have been killing those people. Which, for the record, is 100% false. We've been trying to get rid of the person that's killing them. We're the good guys. But Mr. Crepsley would let me tell the two boys.

Mr. Crepsley has been in the worst mood ever! I guess he had plenty of reasons. Truthfully, I though he was going to kill me when I admitted that I'd seen the person with the cuts. I got a good lecture on it and I could tell that it was all Mr. Crepsley could do to not throw me out the window.

He got over himself within a few days. He didn't really forgive me until we had found Murlough's next meal. We were sitting in a café around midnight. There weren't many people there. Mr. Crepsley was the first to see him. He nudged me and motioned toward the fat man. Then it was back on the search.

When the search started, surprisingly, it got hard and boring. We had to watch his every move to try to figure out when Murlough would attack. Mr. Crepsley would watch from the tops of buildings while I kept to the streets. The reason I was on the streets was because I couldn't jump from roof to roof and 'no one would suspect a young girl to do any harm'. That's what Mr. Crepsley said anyway though when I looked in the mirror I didn't really see a harmless little girl. I saw the kind of teenager that skips out on school and steels stuff. I didn't but that's probably what everyone else thought.

It was a good thing I was stealthy.

We tracked him for nights before anything came up. Mr. Crepsley said that he knew that Murlough would attack the next night. I thought the stress was a taking a toll on him and he was going crazy. I didn't argue but I was curious to know how he came up with that idea.

I begged Mr. Crepsley a million times over to let me tell Darren and Evra. I explained to him that they thought we were the ones that killed the six people. No matter what I said he just ignored me. He was too caught up in his own world to think about anyone else.

Well, with Darren and Evra scared/ hating me I had a lot of daytime to myself. I actually got to sleep in a lot more. I also got a lot of time to go Christmas shopping for everyone at once.

When I got back I would sit and watch TV with the boys. They were civil but didn't joke around like they used to. Evra's crush on me disappeared. He hated me now and it broke my heart. I didn't love him but I couldn't stand the idea of my first _real_ friends hating me because of something that isn't true.

No of us had heard a word from Murlough and I liked it that way. I would be happy to just pick up our stuff, go back to the Cirque and tell Evra and Darren what was really going on. Of course, I hated Murlough for what he'd done to me but it has its goods too. If he never blooded me I would've never met Darren and Evra. They'd become my two best friends ever but now, thanks to Mr. Crepsley, they thought I was a killer. I would never kill anyone. I would even kill Murlough. I couldn't. I could kill animals but not a human . . . or vampaneze. It just wasn't right. That's why I just wanted to leave.

I jumped up from my hiding spot and ran toward Mr. Crepsley.

I saw Murlough run for it. I started to run after him but I didn't know what I would do. And Mr. Crepsley needed me more.

I ran toward him ready to fight who ever attacked him. They kid had a knife at Mr. Crepsley's throat. I ran toward them ready to try to strangle them until I realized who they were.

"Darren! What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"He's a killer, Savannah. You are too," Darren said turning on me with his knife.

Mr. Crepsley seized that moment. He grabbed at Darren's throat lifting him off the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mr. Crepsley yelled louder than I'd ever heard him before. I couldn't understand much more of what he was saying. There was a lot of cursing though.

I grabbed at Mr. Crepsley's arm. "Mr. Crepsley, stop it. You're going to kill him!" Darren wasn't looking too good as he gasped for air.

"He disserves do die!" the vampire roared.

"NO! Mr. Crepsley pleases. He didn't know any better just put him down," I pleaded. I was on the verge of tears. He couldn't kill Darren. I wouldn't let him.

I wrapped myself around him arm still pleading. Mr. Crepsley scowled, shook me off and dropped Darren. Darren was gasping like a fish out of water. When Darren finally caught his breath he was hysterical.

"What are you doing? Who was that? What the heck is going on?"

Mr. Crepsley was still fuming about Darren trying to kill him.

"One question at a time." I advised.

Darren nodded. "Who was that?"

"That was Murlough. He's the man that killed the six people. It wasn't Mr. Crepsley and me. And he's also the man that blooded me."

Darren frowned. "Why was he purple?"

"He is a vampaneze." Mr. Crepsley had gained his composure enough to talk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darren asked.

"I will explain later. We do not have much time here." Mr. Crepsley had already started toward the door.

"No! Tell me now. I almost killed you. I disserve to know the truth."

"I will do my best to sum it up. Vampaneze are much like vampires except they kill when they drink. They believe it is wrong to only take little bits of blood. Because they drink so much blood their skin turns purple and their hair and eyes turn red."

There was a short silence.

"So does that mean Savannah's half _vampaneze_?"

I nodded slowly while I looked at the ground. " But it doesn't mean anything." I said though I wasn't sure if I was right.

"Where's Evra?" I asked trying to stop an awkward silence from forming.

"On the roof."

"Let's go get him and tell him the truth."

Darren nodded walking ahead of Mr. Crepsley and I to go get Evra.

I walked back with my arms crossed over my chest. I couldn't believe what had happened. Darren was really going to kill us just because Mr. Crepsley refused to tell him what was going on. It made me so mad.

"Are you alright, Savannah?"

I shrugged. "I don't . . ." I stopped. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head and put his arm around my waist.

"Do not worry. We will catch Murlough."

I leaned into Mr. Crepsley's chest. He didn't understand that I was happy that we lost Murlough. He didn't realize how much loosing my friendship and trust hurt. Then again it was nice to know _he_ still cared about me. This was the first sign of affection I'd seen since that night I'd told him about the dead bodies.

We made it outside just as Darren climbed down the ladder. He was out of breath.

"Evra's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you all for reading and please do me a favor by reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry this is a littel late. I haven't been in a writing mood lately. I have formal tonight and, honestly, I freaking out. I hate dressing up and looking pretty so I'm going to die. . . and i'm like the only one with a date. . . just kill me now! so, um, back to the story. thanks for the review and all my other readers who are too shy to review.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Darren Shan Saga. Darren Shan does. Go wonder.**

* * *

><p>Guilty.<p>

That one word describes exactly how I felt. It was all my fault that Evra had been captured by Murlough. If I had been the rebel I normally was and told the two boys, going against what Mr. Crepsley had said, this would have never happened.

There wasn't much more said that night. Darren's curiosity about vampaneze had more or less diminished for the moment. He didn't ask many more questions about vampaneze. He asked a few about Murlough, mostly asking if Evra would live. It wasn't certain either way.

None of us slept well that night. Mr. Crepsley and I spent most of the night staring at the ceiling. Not much was said.

When Mr. Crepsley heard me crying he walked over to my bed and held me in his arms. It wasn't like the night I'd left the windows open. This was different. It wasn't the clueless cuddling. This was I _needed_ some to be there.

Crying helped me sleep. I learned that a long time ago. I fell asleep quickly and easily after I finally stopped crying. That didn't mean I slept peacefully though.

All night long my dreams were troubled with thoughts of Evra. Murlough had only been with me a few minuets and all but killed me. Poor Evra had to spend much more time than that with him . . . if he wasn't already dead.

I woke up about nine oh clock. That was really early for me. I tried to get more sleep but I couldn't. Anyway, the last thing I wasn't was more dreams about what was happening to Evra.

I wandered into Darren's room. It turns out Darren couldn't sleep well either. Big surprise. We sat down and watched the news. The people on TV seemed so happy but it still didn't affect our mood. They were talking about getting last minuet shopping done since today was the 23. Tomorrow was Christmas.

To get my mind off of Murlough and Evra I started thinking about what I should get the others. I'd procrastinated long enough of getting the other two gift. Since I had nothing else to do I might as well go get them gifts.

I told Darren that I was going out and went back to my room to get a few things. I got my shoes on and pulled a comb through my hair. I grabbed the money that was sitting on the bedside table. I noticed something else sitting there. It was Mr. Crepsley's watch. The glass cover on the front was broken and the hands were sitting at the bottom, no longer connected in the center.

I'd never seen him wear a watch at the Cirque but here he always wore one. I don't know it was because time was unimportant at the Cirque or what but he wore one now and it was broken.

_I'll get him a new watch. A nice one, too. _

I had no clue what I was getting into when I decided to get him a watch. Who knew that there were so many different kinds? All I wanted was a nice looking watch that could tell the time. I really didn't need one that told you how fast you were going, how much fuel you were using, could go over 600 feet underwater, and tell you the time in over 43 different cities, all at the same time.

After talking to the person for what seemed like forever I was able to find a nice, plain, watch. More importantly all it would do is tell the time and the day of the month. Because I don't think Mr. Crepsley wants a gift that he can't even figure out how to work.

I walked around the city a little more before realizing that there was no point. I wasn't going to find Evra.

It was hard to get my mind off him though. I know I had to think about what to get Darren but Evra was more important. Then again, what could I do?

Wait, there is something I could do. I am Murlough's assistant, right? He blooded me so technically I'm supposed to be his assistant . . . then what if I traded my assistance for Evra's life?

I hurried back to the hotel. We'd changed hotel but we hadn't moved that far. I ran into the room and quickly wrapped the gifts. I put a bow on top and a note saying who they were for and not to open until Christmas. I didn't think I was going to be there so that's why I left the note.

I was about to head out on a blind search to find Murlough when Darren burst through the door.

"He's here! I saw him!" Darren said franticly. He was out of breath. I guessed he ran all the way back.

"Where?" I asked, astonished.

"In the sewer. That's where he's been hiding. It's perfect. He can move around during the day and not have to worry about the sun."

It made perfect since and it also made my job a lot easier.

"Well, tell Mr. Crepsley when he gets up. There's not much we can do this instant."

Darren agreed.

I told him that I still had some Christmas shopping to do. He wanted to come with me but I told him that I was buying his gift. It was a good excuse.

"Say safe," Darren said as I turned to walk out the door.

I nodded. "Of course."

It was hard to keep from crying. This was the last time I'd ever see Darren.

"Murlough! Come get me you coward!" I yelled listening to my voice echo through the tunnels.

I'd been walking about twenty minuets in no real direction. I'd just been hoping that Murlough would find me and bring me to where ever he's keeping Evra. But the farther I got the more I regretted doing this. To be honest, I was terrified of Murlough and had the right to be. But I love Evra. It was just a battle of which was bigger; my fear of Murlough, or my love for Evra.

I started to give into my fear turning around. That's when I realized my problem. I hadn't been tracking where I was going. I had a flashlight but it wasn't that strong. I could only see a little bit ahead of me.

I started to quicken my pace as I tried to retrace my steps. It wasn't working. My mind was panicking. I had no clue where I was. And, honestly, I _didn't_ want Murlough to find me.

I took a few more steps before hearing something. I turned to see what it was then tripped and fell to the ground. My flashlight fell to ground as well. It went flying in the opposite direction and sputtered out.

I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to calm down but the perfect darkness scared me. Taking one deep breath after the other. Slowly I trusted my legs to not give way when I stood. I reached out to try to feel for my flashlight. I crawled around on my hands and knees trying to find it but it was nowhere.

I remembered a ways back that there was a little light coming from the slots in the manhole covers. I could either take my chance here or go back to where I was assuming that it was still light outside.

I decided I would try to go back.

I inched my way over to the wall and stood up slowly.

I suddenly felt something grab hold of my arm. I screamed and thrashed trying to get away from who ever it was.

It put its face right next to mine and whispered in my ear, "Hello, sweetheart." Before breathing gas that knocked me out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just review. I dont want to have to make you because it's really simple. just click the weird new button and type what you think. see, easy. . . well unles you dont have a brain and cant think. then it would be hard but you wouldn't be able to read this if you did have a brain. so it's really easy for you. Just review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: dont have time to write much but thanks for the reviews and i wont be able to post for about a week and a half. that's why this post was so soon. . . and I just really wanted to write this. . . there's probably somthing wrong with that.**

**Disclamer: Oh I dont have time for this. I dont own.**

* * *

><p>When I awoke I was staring strait at a wall. It was like the wall of a cave but a bit smoother. Still not completely flat but mostly smooth.<p>

I tried to reach and rub the sleep out of my eyes but I couldn't move my arms. At least not that much. I looked up at my body. I was all tied up and hanging from the ceiling. I didn't feel like I was upside down. I guess I'd been hanging there a while and had gotten used to it while I was sleeping. But my head didn't like having all the blood in it. I had a pounding headache.

It took me a moment to realize what was going on. I'd been captured by Murlough when I went down to try to free Evra.

I silently took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello?" I said in a shaky voice.

It bothered me that I was facing a wall. I couldn't see anything or anyone. For all I know there could be an army behind me ready to kill Evra and I both. Wait, was Evra even in here?

My question was quickly answered when I heard a wonderfully familiar voice.

"Savannah?" Evra said quietly. I got the feeling that he was also tied up like me.

"Yeah. That's you Evra." I said it out loud mostly because I didn't believe it. I mean, I know it was him but it was just nice to truly know that he was alive. It was amazing to know that Murlough hadn't killed him yet. I was even more empowered to try to save him.

"Savan –"

"Shut up, snaky." I heard Murlough growl at Evra.

Murlough spun me around so I was looking at the room. It was a lot bigger than I thought. Murlough's bed was in the corner, a chair in the middle of the room, and a lot more rope lying at the end of the bed.

"Hello, sweetheart," Murlough crooned.

"I have an offer for you, Murlough," I said wanting to get out of here as soon as I could. I guess _I_ wouldn't be getting out of here but at least Evra wouldn't have to be here any longer.

"What's the offer?" Murlough asked obviously intrigued.

"Get me down from here and I'll tell you." I couldn't stand being upside down and I was already claustrophobic being down here and being wrong side up didn't help.

"How does Murlough know you wont run off?"

"I promise I wont try to escape."

"What does your word mean to me?"

"Vampaneze keep their word, right? I'm a vampaneze too." It killed me to say that but I soon would be. I would be Murlough's assistant and I would kill. I would be a vampaneze. That was just how life was supposed to be . . . I guess.

Murlough smiled and cut me down. I could've run but I didn't think about that. I knew he could've caught me if I tried. It was all a test anyway. Murlough was seeing if I truly wanted to escape. I wouldn't. Evra's life was more important than mine.

"Where do you want me?" I asked calmly. I didn't have a choice on how I acted if I wanted at least one of us to make it out alive.

"The chair."

I went and sat down. Murlough's bed was back a little and to the right and Evra was forward about ten or twelve and couple feet to the right.

Murlough got some rope and started tying my to the chair. I was able to shed my leather jacket. It was uncomfortable and I wasn't cold. He tied my wrists together behind the back of the chair and tied my ankles to the legs of the chair.

He stood up in front of me when he was done.

"So Murlough would like to hear this offer of yours."

I took a deep breath. "My assistance for Evra's life."

Murlough smiled and thought about it. I thought that this might actually work. I really could save Evra's life.

"You can't even drink his blood. Evra's useless to you," I tried to convince him.

"And you'll do everything I tell you to?" Murlough asked.

"Yes."

"_Everything_?" Murlough asked raising his eyebrows.

I was worried I knew what he was talking about.

"Yes," I said though my voice was a little shaky.

Murlough thought for a few more second before answering.

"No," he said simply.

"What? Why? You have no use for Evra just let him go! Take me instead," I pleaded.

Murlough smiled. "You're right. I don't need snaky anymore. Maybe I should just kill him now."

"No! Just let him go."

"Why should Murlough do that? Snaky works as great bait. He brought you down here, didn't he? Murlough will have you as his assistant in the end. All he needs now is your boyfriend."

"Darren?" I asked. I knew there was something between Murlough and Mr. Crepsley but where did Darren come in on this? "Darren's not my boyfriend."

"No, you dirty little whore. Crepsley. And I saw you kissing snaky. Does your boyfriend know about that?"

"Mr. Crepsley's not my boyfriend," said trying hard not to laugh. He wasn't. He was kind of like my dad, but boyfriend? Not in my life!

"Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? Well, Murlough just assumed that you felt that way back."

I was completely stunned. Mr. Crepsley did _not _love me. He hated me. Sure, things had gotten a little better since we got to the city, but still. I just know Mr. Crepsley didn't love me like that. I didn't want him to. I just wanted him to be my dad.

After some time he got board and decided to make me his toy. He tore off my shirt and got a knife. Then he took the knife and slowly made a deep incision in my back. It hurt like hell but it was better than my other option was.

He was happy to tell me what my other option was. He told it in greatly unneeded detail. He wasn't upset when I said that I didn't choose that option, he simply told me that he would do that to me everyday when I was his assistant so that I knew who was really in charge.

So I took the first option.

The first option was letting him carve what ever he'd like into me. The last thing I wanted was more scars caused by him but I _really_ didn't like the other option.

So here I sat, tears streaming down my face, blood pouring down my back, and whimpering like an abused puppy. And Murlough sat behind me loving ever moment of it. Every last sound I made as he dug the knife deeper into my back, carving something. I couldn't feel what it was because the pain was like fire and consumed my whole back.

Murlough stood up and walked in front of my to see how much damage he'd done to me. He smiled when he saw what he'd accomplished.

"Well, it sounds like we have a visitor," Murlough said turning toward the door. Then he turned back to us. "If either of you try to escape the punishment will me much worse than just a few cut," Murlough growled before leaving.

I sat there with my eyes closed.

"I hope I die, Evra. I hope I die right now," I said salty tears still stung my face and warm, sticky blood oozed heavily from the cuts on my back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please be nice and review. I will love you forever and ever and ever.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well i'm finaly back! I was camping a few days for memorial day and just spent some time with family. but while i was driving around the cemetery i saw someones grave. and not just anyones grave . . . OK well it's probably not really _their _but i still fliped out when i saw MURLOUGH on one of the head stones. hahaha.**

**Thank you all _so _much for the reviews . i love hearing from all of you. **

**Raven: You'll find out what he cut into her back soon enough. (next chapter)**

**xXAngelicaXx: if your eyes widened at the end of chapter 10 their gonna like pop out of your head at the end of this chapter. haha.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Murlough wasn't gone long but even when he was gone nether Evra or I were much into talking. The pain was starting to subside from the wounds on my back but not fast enough. I couldn't tell if they had stopped bleeding yet but then again it didn't really matter. I knew I wasn't going to bleep out. Murlough cut deep enough go leave scars and hurt like hell but not to kill me. He wanted me now. He let Mr. Crepsley train me and all he had to do was teach me to kill.<p>

But I wouldn't kill. I couldn't. It just wasn't right to take someone else's life. Murlough could do his worst to me. He could cut me up, threaten me, or rape me. He would do all the above weather I did what he wanted or not.

When Murlough got back he had Darren in tow. Darren was passed out like I'd been. Murlough tied Darren from the ceiling next to Evra. Then he turned back to me and smiled.

"Well Murlough needs to finish what he started," he said pulling the knife from his belt.

I squinted and bit the inside of my lip. I wasn't really looking forward to getting more things carved in my back.

Murlough bent down next to me and whispered in my ear, "scared, sweetheart?"

I didn't say anything. I kept my eyes shut and pretended no to hear him. He smirked and went back cutting up my back. It seemed to hurt much worse this time and it was all I could do not to scream. He picked up the knife and replaced it on my back to start a new part of the picture. He suddenly pushed down _hard _I couldn't help but let out a short scream. Evra's head sprang up to make sure he hadn't killed me maybe?

I felt so ashamed. I didn't want to look at Evra. I didn't want him to see me like this; shirtless, crying, and bleeding.

I wasn't as relieved as I though I would be when Murlough finished. I thought he would give me a break before starting torturing me in other ways. But I wasn't that lucky.

"So, sweetheart, what should we do until Shan wakes up, hmmm?"

I didn't say anything. I just stared at the ground. I knew if I said something it would only make it worse for me.

"Do you have any ideas? Murlough has a _very_ good idea," Murlough said getting a little too close for comfort.

I knew what his idea was anyway. It was also known as option 2.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you sweetheart?"

Still didn't say anything.

He grabbed my chin and tilted it up so that I was looking him in the eyes, while his other hand snaked around my back and undid the hooks that held my bra on. my eyes grew huge and I pretty much stopped breathing.

Murlough's smile grew wider. "First time?"

I didn't answer just stared at him too afraid to even change where I was looking.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, Murlough'll – "

Darren cut him off.

"Evra? Savannah?" I heard Darren's slightly frightened voice ask.

I felt a slight wave of relief rush through me. If Darren was here Murlough would probably accept my offer, wouldn't he?

"Darren, I'm over here," Evra answered. Darren was facing the corner and couldn't see any of us.

"Savannah?" Darren asked again.

"I'm fine," I answered even thought that was far from the truth.

There was a lot of talking between the two of them. I didn't pay attention to much of it. It didn't involve me so I stayed out of it. Finally a deal was made.

"I'll give you Debbie, my girlfriend, for Evra and Mr. Crepsley for Savannah and I," Darren offered.

Murlough thought for a moment.

"Looks like you need a few more pieces to bargain, hmmm? Anyway, Murlough has already had a much better offer. Savannah's Murloughs's and snaky's free. You just have to worry about your self."

"Savannah, what did you do?"

"My assistants for Evra's life," I recited the offer that apparently Murlough decided was good enough.

"Why?"

" 'Cause I messed up. It's my fault you're here. And I love you guys and I rather die than watch any of you suffer. And technically he's supposed to be my master. And I never would've made it in the vampire clan anyway. I would've gotten killed. So maybe I'll be better off with Murlough." Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now.

I knew Darren would understand. He became a half vampire to save his friends life. So how much different is this?

"Savannah, you're crazy!"

I gave the best shrug I could and retreated back into my head. I could tell people were yelling and discussing what was going on but I wasn't there. I left. I was in my own little world. No longer caring about what was going on in my life.

Before long I realized Murlough was untying Darren from the ceiling. As soon as he was untied Darren got up and ran over to me. He wrapped his arms around me giving me the best hug you can get while you're still tied to a chair.

"I'll come back for you, I promise," he said.

I smiled and shook my head. "See ya in paradise." I knew that there was no way I'd see him again in this life.

"I'll see you before that," Darren vowed.

I just smiled.

"We can come back for snaky afterward," Murlough said to Darren before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Savannah," Evra said quietly while I tried my best to keep my bra on.

"What for?"

"For not trusting you. I thought that you and Mr. Crepsley were killing those people. I'm sorry. It's my fault that you're staying with him. I'm _so_ sorry. I love you, Savannah. I really truly, honestly, do. I never want to be with anyone but you. I – "

"Evra, I love you too but . . . things don't always work out the way that their supposed to."

not much more was said about that or anything. It was like before. we just sat – or in Evra's case, hung there – in complete silence. We both had tears falling down our cheeks and this time it wasn't because of physical pain. This pain was worse. having to live without the only people that got you by.

Both of us tensed up when we heard footsteps getting closer. Murlough was coming back with Darren. Darren was the first one in and ran strait to Evra and started untying him. Darren's mouth was moving a mile a minuet and I couldn't understand a word he was saying.

Then the next person hurried into the cave/room thing. but it wasn't who I was expecting. It was Mr. Crepsley!

Mr. Crepsley ran strait over to me. He knelt down next to me and cupped my face in his strong hands.

"I thought I had lost you," he said quietly, stroking my cheek. "I love you so much," he said leaning in closer pressing his lips against mine.

Mr. Crepsley was kissing me!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: anyone see that coming. I sure didn't! . . . well i actualy did . . . but did you? haha. please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Uhg. I'm sick as a dog. I'll spare you the details but at least i got time to finish this.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They always make me smile and always brighten my day :D**

* * *

><p>Mr. Crepsley was kissing me!<p>

That was the only thought that would come to my brain for a moment. Then like a dam breaking, my mind was flooded with thoughts.

It seemed that Murlough had been right. Had Mr. Crepsley really loved me this whole time? All those times I thought he was just being nice or fatherly, had he really just been in love with me romantically? When we slept in his bed that one night, I just thought it was because he didn't want me to freeze. Had his mind been other places?

No. Mr. Crepsley wasn't like that. He was a good man. He wouldn't think like that. Murlough would but Mr. Crepsley wouldn't, would he? I felt like I didn't know him at all anymore.

I didn't kiss back. I just sat there, stunned, letting him kiss me. not that I really had a choice.

When Mr. Crepsley pulled away I couldn't look him in the eye. I kind of looked at the ground with a quick glance up at Darren and Evra. By the fact that neither of them were talking and they were just staring awkwardly at each other I guessed that they saw.

I told Mr. Crepsley to untie me and I was suddenly aware that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I hadn't really cared when I didn't have a choice. But now, after Mr. Crepsley's public display of affection, I _really_ wanted a shirt on.

I looked around for my shirt. When I saw it I found that it had been torn to pieces. I remembered my jacket.

"Darren," I said quietly. "Could you get my jacket?"

Darren nodded, grabbed it and brought it to me. Mr. Crepsley had untied my legs and was working on my hands that had been tied together and to the back of the chair. Mr. Crepsley noticed the cuts that Murlough had created on my back. He gently brushed my hair out of the way.

"Does it hurt?"

_No it feels like I'm getting a massage by angels_, I almost spat at him. I was so filled with confusion, embarrassment, and subsiding fear that every little thing tempted to put me over the edge.

"A little," I said. It took everything I had not to yell at him.

I winced when I felt his spit covered fingers brush over the tender wounds. I knew he was trying to heal them but I knew they would still leave a permanent scars. I didn't care anyway. Scars make you who you are even if they remind you of the bad times.

I tried to reach up and fasten by bra back on before it fell off. Like I needed more embarrassment. I reached up and felt a burning pain from the cuts. Mr. Crepsley noticed and fastened my bra together. That only made me angrier. I didn't want to be a helpless little girl. I could do things just fine on my own.

I stood up and put on my leather jacket. Of course it hurt but I didn't want help with anything. I would rather be in pain than have someone doing everything for me.

We headed out into the cold winters night air. The air was very calm and sobering. All the anger, embarrassment, and confusion was leached out of me. I felt peaceful and almost uncaring as we made our way back to the hotel.

Darren and Evra walked ahead of Mr. Crepsley and I. I knew they saw Mr. Crepsley kissing me. If they didn't they could turn around and see Mr. Crepsley with his arm around my waist like he was afraid I'd disappear again. But what I didn't know was what they thought. I knew Evra loved me and to be honest I was kind of falling in love with him too. But I doubt he realized that I wasn't in a relationship with Mr. Crepsley. We snuck off every night and didn't say a thing about it when they were around. I stared to realize how he could see it. Anyway, I hadn't had time to explain what we were doing every night. I guess Murlough could have told him but I highly doubted it. Poor confused Evra.

By the way what happened to Murlough?

"Merry Christmas, Savannah," Mr. Crepsley said as we passed by the countdown to Christmas sign. It was Christmas Eve.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Crepsley," I said back but my monotone voice didn't sound very merry.

"I saw you got gifts for everyone."

"I ran out of time to get Darren one. I feel really bad about that." I stopped. "You didn't open them yet, did you?" I asked with a ghost of a smile.

"I was waiting for you."

"I wasn't coming back," I answered truthfully.

"I would not leave without you. I would have tracked Murlough down to the ends of the earth to find you."

An hour ago if he had said that I would've thrown my arms around him and told him that he was the best. I loved him then. I loved him like a dad. That's how I wanted it to be. Since we got to the city things had gotten better we'd stopped fighting and lying to each other. I thought that he'd finally accepted the fact that he needed to be a parental figure since I'd lost mine. Truth was I needed them more I knew. But no, Mr. Crepsley went and fell in love with me. I wanted to be mad at him but I honestly couldn't. Love was one of those weird things in life that you couldn't control. It just happened.

"What happened to Murlough?" I asked quietly.

"He is dead. You do not have to worry about him any longer."

Murlough was dead. I didn't know why that stunned me so much. He was a bad person and I hated him but did he really disserve to die. Didn't everyone disserve a second chance? Even some one who'd done all those bad things?

It seemed that everyone had a very hard time forgiving except for me. I grew up in a christen family and from a very early age my parents taught me to forgive everyone. So as I grew up I still followed what I'd been taught even when my parents didn't. They complained and cursed criminals for all that they'd done but I did as I was taught and tried to justify it some how.

I nodded stiffly and walked into the hotel. Darren and Evra had already called the elevator down to this floor. Within a few seconds the elevator was here. I walked on and stood as close to the door as I could. I hated elevators. Especially when no one talked. The ride up was silent except for the vroom of the elevator shooting up forty feet.

We all mumbled goodnights as we went to our rooms. I was still stuck with Mr. Crepsley. I walked into the room and immediately took of my jacket and threw it on the bed. I didn't care if Mr. Crepsley saw me in my bra now. I'm sure that Mr. Crepsley has seen plenty of naked women in his life so why do even bother worrying about it.

I walked into the bathroom and flipped on the lights not even bothering to close the door. The bright white bathroom only made me realized how dirty I was. I was cover from head to toe in grime and filth from the tunnels.

I got fully undressed and climbed into the shower. The pure, clear water stung the wounds on my back but I was in no hurry to see what they looked like. Murlough had been caving something, a picture or word, and I was in no rush to find out what it was because, no matter what, it would stay with me my whole life.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I wrapped myself in a towel and called for Mr. Crepsley to get my clothes.

I couldn't wait any longer. I lowered the towel a little on my back and turned so my back was facing the mirror. I looked over my shoulder and read what it said: MURLOUGH.

Mr. Crepsley stood in the doorway holding my pajamas. He didn't say anything but watched to see how I would react.

"He's pretty smart for a mad vampaneze." I looked away from the mirror and turned toward Mr. Crepsley. "I might, one day, convince myself that the scars on my stomach are from something else. But this isn't going away. I can't convince myself it's from something else. It will be there my whole life reminding me who and what I really am and there will be no denying it. Even though he's dead he'll be right there haunting me my whole life."

I shook my head in despair.

I grabbed the clothes from Mr. Crepsley and got changed. I looked in mirror. I only had one small scar on my face. It was right below my eyebrow. It was from when I was a kid and I fell on some rocks. I almost lost my eye but in the end I just had to get stitches. Other than that I didn't have a scar on my face. That was about the only part of my body that didn't. My legs were covered in scars from stupid mistakes as a human. My hands had taken a beating from how do use knife to skin and gut animals – I'm such a klutzes sometime. My stomach had the X scar and the top part of my back had the mad vampaneze's name covering it. I sure was a sight to see.

I crawled into my bed while Mr. Crepsley got changed.

I laid there with my eyes open thinking about Murlough's death. Had he really deserved to die? I know he'd done a lot of bad things but . . . death wasn't a good punishment. I didn't know if he deserved a second chance but it just didn't seem right to kill him.

_Welcome to the life of a vampire_, I thought.

I wasn't supposed to give someone like him a second chance, was I? I mean he didn't give my mom, dad or brother a second chance when he killed them. He didn't give me a second chance . . .

I replayed that night in my head like I always tried not to. I remembered lying in the field staring at the stars. I wished that my life would be different. So completely different that I didn't know who I was. I guess the phrase 'be careful what you wish for' applies quiet nicely here.

Had this all been my fault? A silly little wish gone wrong?

I didn't know and I was too tried to think hard about it.

Mr. Crepsley crawled into bed next to me even though there were two beds. I was curled up on my side facing the window. Mr. Crepsley lay down behind buried his head in my damp hair. I didn't say or do anything. I didn't love him back but the last thing I wanted was us fighting again.

Mr. Crepsley lightly kissed my neck and jaw line but when ever he tried to get closer to my lips I'd pull away slightly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mr. Crepsley asked. He could tell something was bothering me.

I wanted to tell him to stop kissing me. It was just _way_ too weird with him, _Mr. Crepsley_, kissing my neck. But, honestly, I kind of enjoyed the attention.

"Tell me a story?" I asked. It was Christmas Eve and I couldn't think of a better way to fall asleep than by hearing an epic tale from a vampire.

"A story? I do not know any stories." Mr. Crepsley said.

I looked over at him. "You're a 200 year old vampire. I know you've got some stories. Anyway, you never told me about your child hood."

He smiled. "The story of my child hood is not one to be told on Christmas Eve." He thought for a moment. "You remember Gavner Purl?"

I nodded.

"Well, back when both of us were much younger . . ."

I listened to most of his story before slowly drifted off to sleep. I felt bad going to sleep in the middle of Mr. Crepsley's story but it served it's purpose: to keep my mind off of Murlough and similar subjects.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading! i hoped you enjoyed it! Now just press that button and tell me what you think. personaly, I'm feeling a bit tired. maybe because I'm sick. oh well. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well I'm feeling a lot better now. It was just one of those 48 hour stomach bugs :P**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I cant believe it's so close to 50. :D**

**Discalmer: I keep forgeting these things. I dont own most of this. I own Savannah. that's it. **

* * *

><p>"Savannah, time to get up."<p>

I rolled over and swatted the hand off my shoulder. I looked up at the person that was trying to wake me. It was Mr. Crepsley. Mr. Crepsley was trying to wake me up? He almost never got up before me. No, he was _never_ up before me.

"Savannah, we have a train to catch at 6:30," Mr. Crepsley said.

What? Why would Mr. Crepsley book a train in the morning? Wouldn't he book one at night?

"Why so early?" I asked, stretching.

Mr. Crepsley smiled. "It is 5:30 in the afternoon."

"Whoa. I slept forever."

"You needed it"

"That's the truth."

I got dressed, ran a brush through my hair, and packed my few belongings. The boys were already up and ready to go. It wasn't a long walk to the train station but it wasn't what I considered short either. Of course, the snow and clouds didn't make the walk any shorter. We made it there with a little under 15 minuets left.

Well, sitting around at a train station wasn't what I considered fun. We decided we wouldn't open presents until we got settled on the train. We'd picked up some dinner – or breakfast if you want to call it that – at a fast food restaurant. Yes, that means Mr. Crepsley ate fast food! He didn't enjoy it but it was eat it or go hungry.

Evra didn't look much like himself. I couldn't tell if he was depressed or just plain tired. He'd gotten up earlier than me and I got the feeling he'd gotten less sleep than I did while he was with Murlough. Not that I got much sleep either.

When the train arrived the few people that were waiting for it climbed aboard. Like before there weren't many people. Probably less than before. I guess people didn't want to travel on Christmas day. I was happy to be traveling on Christmas. I wanted to be back at the Cirque and far, _far_ away from that city.

I didn't know if the Cirque celebrated Christmas much or not but I wanted to be back there with them. Where I was just like everyone else. I wanted to be back there with my family.

The train started moving and much to our delight there wasn't anyone else on the car. It was all ours. And Darren and I were very happy about that. Even the sleepy snake boy joined in on running up and down the center aisle and jumping, climbing, and rolling over the seats. Mr. Crepsley kept telling us to stop acting like a bunch of wild monkeys but that didn't stop us. It was too much fun!

Once the three of us had gotten most of our built up energy out we decided to open presents. Apparently I wasn't in on the whole 'get Mr. Crepsley a gag gift' thing because I was the only one who actually got him a real gift. Aside from the watch I got him, he received a sun lamp and a pair of sunglasses.

Evra loved my gift though it took him forever to figure out how to use the Ipod. Since I wasn't sure what kind of music Evra would like I just put a lot of random song I knew on it. I apologized to Darren for not getting him anything. He shrugged it off and I promised to get him a late Christmas gift whenever I could.

I got some of the best gifts ever! Darren had bought me a guitar and a _how to play guitar_ book. I had always been big into music so this was that best thing ever. I played three instruments already and guitar had been next on my list.

Evra had gotten me a charm bracelet and promised to buy a charm wherever we went. It was silver and had plenty of loops to put charms on. At the moment it only had on charm on it, a simple heart.

After the giving of the gifts we deiced to wander around the train. We went found the lounge car and hung out there for a while. I sat next to Darren who was playing his new Pokemon game that Evra had gotten him. He was just about to fight the first gym and I kept cheering whenever he won.

Evra was sitting on the other side of the car listening to music. His eyes were full of thought and I knew something was wrong. I resigned from my job as Darren's personal cheerleader and went to see what was wrong with Evra.

"What's up?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"Not much," Evra answered pulling out his ear buds.

"What's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Evra, if you're going to lie at least make up a better excuse than that," I said smiling.

"You know I didn't get much sleep. I'm just tired."

"Tell the truth, Evra. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Evra replied, watching the floor like it was going to run away.

"Please say you're not jealous of Mr. Crepsley."

"OK. I'm not jealous of Mr. Crepsley."

I smiled. "Don't be a smart aleck."

" I wasn't a smart aleck until I met you."

I laughed because I knew it was true.

"Look, I promise I don't love him one bit. I love _you_, Evra." Honestly I didn't know if I was telling the truth or not.

"Then why'd you let him kiss you?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. I was tied to a freakin chair."

Evra smiled. "Tell him you don't love him."

"Fine. I will. But not tonight. Except I truthfully don't know if that will do anything."

Evra shrugged.

"Anyway, it's not like you're doing anything. How about you make Mr. Crepsley jealous." I winked at him and got up.

I walked over to where Darren was sitting and peered over his shoulder at the game.

"Yeah! Go Darren!" Then I realized he'd lost. "Never mind. You stink," I said laughing.

I walked around and sat down next to Darren. I hoped that I had brightened Evra's mood a little.

After a while we decided to get some snacks and head back to our car. I got a York and a Dr. Pepper and then we argued about what to get Mr. Crepsley. Finally I grabbed the first thing I saw, which happened to be a whatchamacallit and a bottle of Coke.

On the way back the three of us kept saying whatchamacallit over and over until it sounded really weird. That didn't take too long. When we got back into the car and all three of us kept saying whatchamacallit and giggling Mr. Crepsley gave us a weird look but didn't say anything.

When we got back to our seats and gave handed the food to Mr. Crepsley. It was a long, quiet ride back. I sat around and started learning how to play guitar. It wasn't that hard. I mean it wasn't as hard as piano was to me. I played flute, violin and piano and even though piano was the most popular and probably most played out of the three I had the hardest time with it.

I got used to it fairly quick and I could play a couple short beginner songs by the time we got to our stop.

It was snowing when we got off the train. It had to be about two in the morning. The clouds were patchy and you could see the moon every once in a while. The ground only had about an inch and a half of snow covering it so it must not have snowed until recently. But that didn't count ice.

The ground was super icy and we kept slipping and sliding all over the place. Even Mr. Crepsley fell on his butt once. It was all we could do not to laugh our heads off.

We got back to the Cirque in about a half an hour. The two boys went strait to bed but Mr. Crepsley made me stay a moment longer.

"I have been meaning to give this to you. It was in your pocket the night I found you but I lost it. Now that I have found it I better give it to you be for I loose it a second time."

Mr. Crepsley made me hold out my hands. He put what ever it was he was talking about in my hand.

I looked down at the cold metal object. It was the key to my house.

"We can go back when ever you want."

"Thanks." I said, thought I didn't really mean it, then walked off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and see if we can make it to 50. I think we can!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: well this chapter was really hard, emotionaly, for me to write. I needed to get it out though. so i thought this was as good a way as any. It just shows that Savannahs life isn't all flowers and rainbows having both Evra and Mr. Crepsley in love with her. Sorry about the lack of Evra's view in this. I'll have more on him in the next Chapter. and the italics are a flashback. i think you'll pick up on it but just had to make sure.**

**Plus, I'm starting a new DSS fic. I hope to have the first chapter out before the end of the week so I hope you read it. It will be awesome!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. It really makes me happy to see that all of you like this story so much.**

**Disclamer: I dont own DSS.**

* * *

><p>I stood there in Mr. Tall's van. I didn't know why. All I knew was that Mr. Tall wanted to talk to me. Of course, didn't know why Mr. Tall needed to talk to me and I was slightly worried about what we would be talking about.<p>

It had been almost three years since the night I was blooded. In fact it would be exactly three years in a week. Yes, I knew the precise date I was blooded and I would never forget it.

"Hello, Savannah," Mr. Tall greeted when I walked in.

"Hi, Mr. Tall."

"You may sit."

I sat down in a chair but I was still facing him.

"Are you alright, Savannah?" genuine concern showed in his voice.

My right hand tugged down the sleeve of my leather jacket around my left wrist. Even thought it was August I still wore the leather jacket. Half, because I was hiding the scars on my back. I was so ashamed of them. Half, because I was hiding the cuts on my wrist. And Mr. Tall knew. You couldn't hide anything from someone who can read minds.

I been through this before and I didn't want to go through it again.

_I walked into the counselor's office. It was nearing the end of the day and all I wanted to do was get home. I knew why I was here but I hoped I was wrong. I hoped it was about David – he'd been getting in so much trouble. It could be about him. I mean it wasn't impossible. _

_The eighth grade counselor sat at the desk working on his laptop. He told me to take a seat. I sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk._

"_So, how are you doing?" The counselor asked. "Do you mind if I work on the computer while we talk?"_

"_Nah, it's fine." I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't kid myself about why I was here._

"_So how are you?"_

"_Fine," I answered automatically._

"_How would you define; fine?"_

_I shrugged. "Good?"_

_"Do you have many friends, Savannah?"_

"_I have enough."_

_The counselor closed his laptop. "Savannah, we heard from someone that you want to hurt yourself. Is that true?"_

"I'm fine. Can you just leave me alone?" I replied to Mr. Tall.

"I don't want you hurting yourself."

There was silence.

"Does anyone else know?" Mr. Tall said after a moment.

"You can read minds, figure it out yourself," I replied coldly.

"I would rather not have to read minds to figure out something like this."

"Evra knows but I made him swear not to tell. He doesn't quite understand it though. He's a little too sheltered from some things here at the Cirque."

I didn't want anyone to find out that I'd been cutting myself again. I thought Darren and Evra would be out for a while but Evra walked in the tent right after I made an incision on my wrist. Why I was doing it, I didn't tell him. All I told him was that he had to promise not to tell anyone because I knew if Darren heard he would understand it instantly. Even though he dropped out of school when he was in sixth grade he would understand. I mean, that's when I started cutting myself. What was I now? 17? And I started cutting myself when I was 12 with maybe a year-and-a-half break after my parents found out. So, four and a half years of cutting myself. That's pretty sad.

"Does Larten know?"

"No. Don't tell him. I don't want anyone to know," I pleaded.

"Savannah, I can't watch you hurt yourself."

"Why not. You've been doing fine for the past two years."

"I didn't know you were cutting yourself."

"You can read minds. How did you not know sooner?"

"I don't read minds when I don't have to."

"But you had to now?"

"You weren't acting like yourself. I did it to help you"

"I haven't been myself since Mr. Crepsley started being all pedo!"

"I was worried that was what was bothering you. Which is all the more reason to tell him the truth. And you're almost 18. You wont be able to use the pedophile excuse much longer."

I smiled. "Yeah, but I still look fourteen so I think the rest of the world would still believe me." Honestly I couldn't believe I was almost eighteen. An official adult and able to, legally, drink in plenty of countries.

"Tell Mr. Crepsley how you feel and what is going on?"

"Maybe. And that's the best you're going to get from me."

Mr. Tall sighed. "I also wanted to make sure you know that you will be leaving with Larten and Darren. You seemed out of touch with the Larten and I wanted to make sure you knew."

"Well I didn't know. Thanks for telling me. Any clue where we're going? Mr. Crepsley doesn't really tell me much these days. All he says it 'I love you so much' and no matter how much I say I don't love him he still constantly tells me he loves me."

" I don't believe I should tell you where you're going. I'll let Larten tell you that much," Mr. Tall said with a small smile.

I nodded. "Thanks for the heads up. Well, goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite. Well that's if you're going to bed of course. If not then. Well. Too bad for you sleeping is good," I said quickly and made my way to the door. I hoped I could make it out of there before any more about cutting myself was mentioned.

"Savannah, you will talk to Larten, wont you?"

I sighed. "Maybe. And, like I said before, that's the best you're going to get."

"If you don't tell him I will and I don't want to do that."

I didn't want him to do that either.

"Goodnight," I said for real this time.

I didn't say anything to Mr. Crepsley for almost a week. Mr. Tall found out and tipped Mr. Crepsley off. He didn't tell Mr. Crepsley exactly what was going on but he said something was wrong.

"Darren, you can go back to bed. Savannah, would you come with me?"

That was actually very normal these days. Mr. Crepsley had cut back on training. One of us still had to cook him dinner but other than that we didn't do a lot.

I followed Mr. Crepsley back to his van. We walked inside and I sat down on top of his coffin.

"Hiburnius has told me that there is something wrong. Savannah, we need to talk."

_Isn't that the truth,_ I thought.

It was that sudden moment where you were OK with telling someone your secret half an hour ago but now you're scared to death. Could I lie to him? No Mr. Tall would catch me. Was he reading my mind right now? That was a scary thought.

I took off my jacket revealing my plain red tank top. I turned over my arm and showed him my wrist. That's all I had to do to tell my friends but I wasn't sure if the 200-year-old vampire would get it though.

Mr. Crepsley stared at the cuts for a while before speaking.

"How did you get these," he said quietly. He acted clueless but I knew some part of his mind knew what was going on.

"Me. I did it." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Why?" Mr. Crepsley said sadness and showing in his eyes and voice. They weren't small, petty cut either. They were the real gashes that hurt like hell.

I shrugged. I didn't really know why either. I was so confused. I tried so hard to be someone new when I got here but that went tumbling down the hill pretty fast. I reverted to old habits and, for whatever reason, I went back to that sick, addictive, pleasure of watching blood flow from my slashed up wrist.

"Savannah." He said my name like it could fix everything. He opened his mouth to ask why again but then stopped know that wouldn't do any good.

"You were not thinking of killing yourself, were you?" He finally said.

I shrugged. I had a little but not as much as I had in sixth and seventh grade. "I know. It's selfish, right? The thought that _I_ could think of take _my own_ life." My attempt at sarcasm failed epically.

"Savannah, I love you. I could not life if you killed yourself."

"Mr. Crepsley, do you think you could hold off a little on the 'I love you'. This isn't your fault – I promise – but the confusion isn't helping me one bit. Just let me get to a more stable point in my life and I'd love to try it again but right now. Well, it's not the right time." I never thought I _would_ find the right time with him though.

He nodded. "I will never know exactly what you are going through but I have been to the point where I thought killing myself was the only option. I love you hear your voice and I will listen to anything you have to tell me. I know how hard things can be."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Mr. Crepsley started to lean forward to kiss my forehead but caught himself.

"Mr. Tall said we are going somewhere." I needed anything to change the subject.

"Yes." Mr. Crepsley said switching to the new conversation. "We are close to your old town, Savannah. Certainly after this I believe now would be a good time to go home and get some closure on what happened."

That was that. Even though I dreaded it, it was time to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just please review. That's all I got to say**.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 19 that means next chapter well be in the twentys. I cant believe how much I've writen this week. I sill have school work so you guys better be happy I'm forgetting about the big exam i have next week and writing this instead. :) anyway this is a lot more fun.**

**Thanks for all the reivews guys. I love you.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Darren or Mr. Crepsley or my neighborhood. . . . I wonder who owns my nighborhood.**

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes tight when I saw the entrance of my neighborhood. It hadn't been well taken care of and was falling apart. The letters were falling off, the plants around it were either dead or overgrown, the sign with the neighborhood name on it desperately needed paint, the sign to announce upcoming events was trashed and had 'come at your own risk' written on it. That was the first little look at how bad the neighborhood had gotten.<p>

Mr. Crepsley and Darren offered not to come if I wanted to go alone. I said I would like it if Darren came with me. I didn't want to go back alone but I didn't want Mr. Crepsley there with me. I kind of needed my space from him at the moment. So Darren came with me but kept his distance and was only there if I needed him.

My neighborhood used to be the one everyone raved about. They said it was one of the best. It was family friendly, pet friendly, and other than the picky homeowners association it was the best. One of the only things that brought the neighborhood down was the neighborhood next to it. It hadn't been the greatest neighborhood. Gunshots going off all night on the weekend, drag racing down random streets, throwing glass beer bottles in our pool. Not at all like our community.

For the looks my neighborhood had become just like the other one. Except worse.

From the looks of I it most of the house were under foreclosure or just plain abandon. It didn't take long until we got to my house. It wasn't that far from the start of the community.

I walked past a few of my old friends houses half hoping I'd see one of them. On the other hand I hoped none of them would live in a place like this. One of the houses we pass had a few guys sitting on the steps smoking. The age ranged from about 16 to 20.

I looked over at them. I recognized one of them. He was a lot older than I remembered but I knew it was him.

I walked over to the guys.

"Do any of you know what happened to Savannah?" I asked. I was eager to figure out what people thought happened to me. I was a little worried about people realizing it was me. I had a hoodie on and the hood pulled over my head. I know that probably looked suspicious since it was the middle of summer but if it did no one mentioned it.

"Savannah? Wait wasn't that the one that got her family murdered by vampires?" One of the other guys spoke up, smiling. He was the oldest. I remembered him now. He was never the best kid in school but I never thought he would end up in a place like this. He was what? 20 now. Only two and half years older than me.

"Yeah," I answered. Normally I would've found the whole vampire thing a little funny but under these circumstances I wasn't in the mood for hummer. "Does anyone know what happened to her though?"

The first kid that I recognized, Jake, spoke up.

"They think she was kidnapped. But they never found her body. For all we know she could still be alive."

I buried my face further into my hood. "What happened to this place?"

"Look's like you haven't been here in a while."

I nodded.

"whatcha doing here, anyway?"

"Um." I had to come up with something quick. "I'm kind of an outcasted friend of Savannah's."

Jake smiled. "Well, to answer your question no one really wanted to stay around after a whole family got murdered and no one knew if they would come back. A few people moved then some more. And now it's just us. Teens and young adults hiding out here since the even the cops are too afraid to come in here and chase us out."

I started looking around to see if someone had a gun and was going to shoot me, or something. The other guy I recognized, Nick, spoke up.

"Haha. It's not us. It's everyone else who took over the neighborhood. You're fine as long as you stay with us."

"Thanks," I said honestly. "I think I'll go check out the house if it's OK."

"Course, but no one's been in there since the took your parents out. Oh, and you might need on of these." Jake tossed me a flashlight. "The power was cut off here a long time ago." He gave me a light smile. "Enjoy." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks. Really." I smiled and walked over to my house.

My house had hardly changed. It was still the same yellowish-cream color. The furniture was still sitting on the porch. The gardens had gotten way over grown. Some ivy we had growing on the side of the house was now taking over the roof. A few trees we had in the front yard had died.

I walked up on the front porch. I checked the lock box we kept the key in. I punched in the combo into it. It was a little rusty but it opened only to revile that the key was missing. The missing key was in my pocket and I thought about just putting the key back and leaving but I was here now and I would actually try to get something out of this trip.

I put the key in the lock and turned it. I heard the lock click. I turned the knob and let the shock hit me. It was exactly like it was when everyone left. The coffee table was cluttered with magazines and books. The side table still had cups sitting on them from dinners past. It still looked like we lived here. Other than the musty smell of the house being closed up for so long, it was just like it used to be.

I walked into the kitchen and memories flashed before my eyes. Baking pies around the holidays, helping my dad cook diner, almost burning down the house trying to make breakfast. They hit me so fast I just wanted to get out of there.

I wandered down the hallway and peered in my brother's room. It was still the same as it had been any other random night.

I got further down the hallway and right in front of my parents room. I pushed open the door a little. This had been the first place I ever saw Murlough. He was standing right there he'd just killed my parents and saw me. He'd chased me into my room where I was trapped.

I retraced my steps and fell onto my bed. I pretended to reach for my phone like I had the night Murlough attacked. It wasn't on the nightstand. I looked across the room and saw the phone, in two pieces lying there. It must have been sitting there like that for 3 years.

I knelt down beside the blue phone. I gently put the battery back in and powered it up. It didn't take to long and within a few minuets I was receiving messages. One from Katie asking when I was going to show up for the movie. One from Kara saying that she was sorry. A few more from other people asking if I was OK. One from an old crush telling me that he was sorry for any pain he'd caused me – it had been a really confusing relationship.

I put the phone down and took a look around my room for real. My snake, Enki, lay dead in his cage. I put a blanket over him. I didn't fee like looking at my dead pet.

I looked over at my bed. The cover still had bloodstains all over them from when I almost bled out.

I looked around my bed. Notebooks littered the floor. I picked up one and flipped thought the pages looking at the drawings and writing but not really reading anything. I picked up my diary and read a few passages out of it.

Finally, once I had my fill of memories. I stormed out of my room and into the kitchen. I turned the knob on the gas stove so it didn't light but kept pumping out gas. I grabbed a lighter from the draw and went strait back to my room. I picked up my diary first. I put the end of the lighter near one of the pages and pulled the trigger. Flames sprang out from the top and jump onto the paper.

I laid the burning notebook on my bed and pilled other notebooks on top. The fire quickly devoured the paper and started on the sheets of the bed. I took one last look at my room before I lit my curtains on fire and left. I walked out with dignity. With pride.

I walked out the front door and stared at the house that, with any luck, would soon be gone for good. I could see smoke coming from the back of the house where my room was. The smoke alarms must have been dead because I didn't hear a single one.

Mr. Crepsley started to get worried when he saw the smoke. Sure, it could have been a coincidence but with the mood Savannah was in when she left he was almost sure it was not.

He started down the street that led to her house. When he heard a boom he started walking a little faster. He did not know what she had done but he hoped that she was not hurt.

When he got there Savannah and Darren were standing in the road in front of the burning building. Her house had gone up in flames. Darren was half yelling at her trying to talk sense into the girl. But she just stood there with the biggest smile on her face.

Mr. Crepsley walked over to Darren. He knew it was useless to ask the Savannah anything at this time.

"Darren, did she do this?"

Darren nodded then started to explain but was shushed by the vampire.

He looked over at the blonde girl. She was standing there staring at the house and couldn't stop smiling to save her life. Burning down her memorize seemed to be therapeutic to her.

Mr. Crepsley had never really considered what kind of blood she had. Now that she was blooded it was impossible to check. He'd always just thought that she had good blood – I mean she didn't even want to kill Murlough – but times like this he had to wonder. How could some one burn down their home, their memorize, everything they had left, and be this happy about it.

Larten looked in her big blue eyes. Flames from the house flickered in her eyes. She had a large, almost creepy, smile on her face. Even for some one with mixed blood like his this was a bit extreme. Could her blood really be _bad_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **thanks for reading now if you could do me a littel favor and hit that button that says 'review' and press a few keys on your keyboard then hit submit it would really make me happy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Well it felt long. I dont really know when I posted last time . . . I had a really big test that I barely passed. but now that i only have 4 more days of school i should be able to update all, yes all, of my fics a lot faster. well in theory at least.**

**Yes i know the guy in the last chapter said her parents. good job reconizing that. It will be sorta important later. so yes that means he reconized her. **

**thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series. i just own a bunch cake that is siting around downstairs waiting to be eaten. I will be back.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I called out into the surely not empty forest.<p>

I'd heard someone coming for a while. I thought they were just passing by but the footsteps got closer and closer. I wasn't sure who or what it was. A random human? A vampire hunter? A vampaneze?

I waited for a reply but didn't get one. I was seriously getting worried. I was out alone hunting with no one to help me fight if I needed to.

"Hello?" I called out again.

I felt the blade of a knife at my throat. "Hello, sweetheart."

I tensed up before hearing my captor laugh. I turned around to see a slightly familiar face: Gavner Purl.

I let out a sigh of relief mixed with annoyance. "My gosh, Gavner! You almost gave me a heart attack."

He smiled. "I try my best. So how'd it go with the vampaneze?"

I bit my lip. "Rather not talk about it right now. I'm sure you'll figure out soon though." I paused "you're probably here to see Mr. Crepsley, aren't you?

"Yep. Ready for counsel, Savannah?" He asked once we started walking back to camp.

"What?"

"Counsel. I'm sure that stuffy old bat's at least told you about counsel."

I scrunched up my eyebrows trying to decide if I heard of it before. "He might have mentioned it," I mumbled uncertainly.

He smiled. "It's a big meeting. Every vampire is supposed to attend," He thought for a moment. "You'll find out soon enough."

We walked into camp. Darren was sitting by the fire waiting for a pot of water to boil. Mr. Crepsley wasn't near by. I half wondered if he was still sleeping.

"A watched pot never boils," Gavner commented to Darren about a second before I was going to.

Darren looked up for the fire and smiled. "Gavner!"

Gavner smiled. "It's been a while, Darren. By the way any clue where your mentor is?"

It was Darren's turn to wake Mr. Crepsley up so he trudged down the hill to the vampires van. Gavner asked about how things were going and cracked a few jokes.

It had been at least four months since I burned my old home to the ground. I hadn't had a single problem since then. I hadn't even thought of slashing up my writs. I guess it felt good to destroy my old memories. Darren and Evra both though I was absolutely insane for burning down my house. It was where I'd lived my whole life. Not that much of that life had been enjoyed but it was still my home …

Nothing was mentioned about who my master was. Last time Gavner was here he said that he would make sure I had one before council but I didn't see one. Anyway, maybe Mr. Crepsley changed his mind and decided that I was his assistant.

Before long Mr. Crepsley and Darren were heading back up the hill.

"I was beginning to wonder if you decided not to come to council," Gavner commented to the groggy, orange haired vampire.

"I am just taking my time." Mr. Crepsley said stretching.

"Well we better get going soon then."

Mr. Crepsley thought for a moment. "We can leave tomorrow." Then he turned to Darren and I. "you two should get some sleep. It is going to be a long day tomorrow."

I nodded and walked back to the tent.

"Why am I always getting left out of their conversations?" Darren companied as we walked down the hill a little.

"Hmm?"

"Last time they were here I got sent back to the tent as well."

I smiled. "And because of that you almost killed us," I reminded.

"Exactly. So what will happen now? Will I try to kill Gavner?"

"Please don't. I like that guy. Anyway, I have a feeling I know what it's about."

"What?" Darren asked eagerly.

"None of your business."

I crawled into my hammock and lay there staring at the ceiling for a while. Darren stepped out because he couldn't sleep. I couldn't either but I thought now was good a time as any to talk to someone about something I'd been putting off.

I got up and walked across the tent. Evra was faking that he was asleep. He never slept all that much. I crawled in hammock next to him. He was a few months younger than me but he didn't look like that at all. He was seventeen going on eighteen and actually looked his age unlike me. I was eighteen but I still was cursed to look about fourteen.

Evra opened his eyes when he felt me crawl in next to him. I laid my head on his chest.

"Savannah, what's wrong?" He asked running his fingers through my hair. I'm sure he would be dead snake-human meat if Mr. Crepsley saw this but I needed to tell him something.

"Why do you assume something is wrong? I'm not allowed to just snuggle."

"Last time I checked you weren't allowed to snuggle with anyone but Mr. Crepsley." It was pretty much true. Mr. Crepsley had been a bit protective over me for while. Not so much recently but in the past 6 months.

"Well times are changing," I said with less playfulness in my voice. There was a pause. "I'm going to be gone for a while." Gavner said that it would be a few months before I came back to the cirque. That's if Mr. Crepsley wanted to.

"Where are you going?" concern showing in the snake boys voice.

"Council. It's a vampire thing."

No one said anything for at least a minuet.

"There's something else, isn't' there?"

I sighed. "Forget about me, Evra. I know you still love me but it will never work."

"Forget Mr. Crepsley. I love you and you love me back . . . right?"

"Yes, of course," I said uncertainly. "But it's not just about Mr. Crepsley. You're going on eighteen and to the rest of the world I'm still fourteen."

"Mr. Crepsley didn't seem to care about that."

"I'll catch up to Mr. Crepsley eventually. You've already past me, Evra. It just won't ever works."

There was a short period where you could only hear our breaths.

"When are you leaving?" Evra finally spoke up.

"Tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Maybe just for now . . . or maybe forever."

Evra nodded sadly. I moved around a little to get more comfortable.

"Are you going back to your hammock?" Evra asked quietly.

"No," I said with a playful smile.

"But what about Mr. Cr–" I put a finger to his lips.

"Forget him," I mumbled and nuzzled my cheek against his chest.

Evra smiled and closed his eyes again.

It was my last night here. My last night with Evra. Memories flashed through my mind. When we were back in the city. Looking up at him when I fell asleep in his lap. Me kissing him on our kind of date. Him hanging from the ceiling with his scales hacked off on his shoulder.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I lived for the moment now. I didn't look back. And right now I was trying to get to sleep. I slowly dozed off with that thought in my head: I live for the moment now. I don't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah, i know, not my best chapter. i apologize. thanks for reading and please review. thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for like dissapering from Fanfiction. I'm finaly on summer break and I've spent my first week doing nothing but listening to Blood On The Dance Floor. I LOVE THEM SOOOOO MUCH! and i just haven't been in a writing mood or reading mood. so i apologize for not reading or review on any of the stories. i promise i will. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything or anyone. wait, i own Savannah. I think. I hope i own me. If i dont i'm scared.**

* * *

><p>"So I take it Savannah's still a half vampaneze," Gavner asked once the two kids had left.<p>

Mr. Crepsley hadn't thought of that recently. But with counsel coming up that needed to be changed. He remembered what he was going to do before. He was going to hand her off to some other vampire and let her get killed. But something unexpected happened. He fell in love with her. Now there was no way he would hand her off to be killed.

Mr. Crepsley looked up at his friend. "She is still half vampaneze," he confirmed.

"Are you still looking for a master for her?" Gavner asked almost a little too hopeful.

The older man smiled. "You wanted to be her master." It wasn't a question.

The brunette nodded. "But I know that you're in love with her and all so I understand if you don't want to give her away."

Mr. Crepsley thought for a moment. Finally he sighed and said, "If you are willing to be her master by all means take her. She does not love me the way I love her and things will not get better if she stays with me."

Gavner smiled.

"Tomorrow Savannah will officially be your assistant." Mr. Crepsley paused. "But be careful, I have a feeling Destiny has his eye on her."

Savannah's POV

The next day was fairly slow. We finished chores quickly and didn't have much else to do. There wasn't much packing involved with going to Vampire Mountain. Darren and I sat around and got wished good luck on the trip. Apparently it was a lot more dangerous than we thought.

When the sun set the two vampires were almost ready to go. Mr. Crepsley said that someone named Mr. Tiny came by last night and advised to take two of the little people along. I didn't know who Mr. Tiny was but he didn't sound like a very great person.

"There are a few things we need to talk about before we leave," Mr. Crepsley announced.

I knew what it was going to be about. I was still half vampaneze.

"Savannah, remember what I promised last time I was here," Gavner said, making me think.

Last time Gavner was here I found out that I was half vampaneze. And Mr. Crepsley didn't want me. Gavner said that he would find me a master by counsel.

I nodded. "Yeah," was all I said. I didn't really know this was going. Mr. Crepsley loved me now. He wouldn't give me away now. I wouldn't be upset but I just don't think he would.

"Savannah, you wanna be my assistant?" Gavner asked.

I just kind of stared at him and Mr. Crepsley. I half expected for Mr. Crepsley to tell him that I was his assistant or Gavner to say that he was just joking. But none of the above happened.

"Sure," I said uncertainly.

I looked over at Mr. Crepsley to see if I'd given the right answer. He smiled at me. Apparently I had.

"One more thing we need to talk about before heading off to Vampire Mountain." He paused. "You're still a half vampaneze."

I knew that was coming.

"Savannah, we need to reblood you before we head off to Vampire Mountain. If you don't get reblooded now and you shed a single drop of blood on the way to Vampire Mountain you're a goner."

I knew that but I was very hesitant about getting reblooded. I knew that both the blooded and the blooder could die in a situation. I wouldn't care if I died but I couldn't risk Gavner or Mr. Crepsley's life. It didn't seem fair. And if I were blooded now I would have to remain fourteen for even longer. I would be able to flit and all but then even Darren would be ageing faster than me. I really didn't want to get blooded right now.

I stared at the ground for a moment before looking back up at the brown haired man. I shook my head.

"I cant. I don't want to risk your life. If I die because I'm half vampaneze at Vampire Mountain then so be it but I don't want people risking their lives for me. I don't even want you taking me on as your assistant because what happens if they find out and you get in trouble. Not to mention that I'm still a kid. I know the princes don't like that."

There was silence for a few moments.

Gavner opened his mouth to say something but Mr. Crepsley spoke up first.

"Let her be," Mr. Crepsley finally said. "If she does not want to be blooded do not blood her. It is her choice."

I gave a small smile.

The two vampires walked ahead and I thought I herd one of them say something about 'damn destiny'.

So we set off to Vampire Mountain with three vampires, two little people and a vampaneze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. i know it's short and not my best chapter but i just needed to reinspire myself to write. Please review. the next review will be number 70!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** **Yay new chapter! Not much to say. I tried to do this chapter the best I could but I honestly forgot what order the events were in because I lost the VM book *runs around screaming and crying* so I tried to do my best.**

**Thank you for the review. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own nothing :( **

* * *

><p>We made good time traveling through the wilderness. It wasn't long before we started seeing snow on the ground and it started getting almost unbearably cold. I was thankful when ever we made it to a way station and we could sleep in a more sheltered place. Though not much sleep was gotten while Gavner was around. His snoring was earsplitting and I couldn't believe that anyone could sleep through it.<p>

It was a lot more fun with Gavner around. He would keep us laughing and tell us funny and embarrassing stories about Mr. Crepsley. It was great. When it started getting snowy we even had a three vs. one snowball fight. Of course it was Gavner, Darren, and I against Mr. Crepsley. The orange haired vampire didn't stand a chance.

The little people didn't cause much of a problem. They would normally take care of themselves and even get their own food. If we had extras we would give it to them. They ate like crazy.

Not long before me made it to Vampire Mountain when we ran into a field of thorns. Gavner and Mr. Crepsley talked over the options for a while. In the end they decided that the only way was to go through the thorns. It wasn't a liked idea but neither Darren nor me could make it up the steep cliffs surrounding it and it would take to long to dig under it.

No one liked the idea of going through the thorns. If I got a little cut everyone coming to Vampire Mountain would smell the vampaneze blood and be on edge. Even though I wasn't a full vampaneze the sent of the blood was strong.

"Well are we going or not? We're not getting anywhere just standing here," I finally said.

Mr. Crepsley had been mumbling something about how he wished he had blood me anyway. "Yes, let us get going," He finally spoke up then took off his shirt.

"Ummm?" Darren and I said at about the same time. It was freezing out here – quiet literally – and Mr. Crepsley was striping?

Gavner laughed. "If you go through there with your clothes on they'll just get hung on the thorns and torn to pieces." Gavner also took off his shirt.

"I'm OK with torn up clothes." I was the only girl here and having Mr. Crepsley in love with didn't really make me want to take off my clothes.

"Suit yourself but those are the only clothes you have for a while."

I grumbled something that the others couldn't here. In the end I did strip down to my bra and underwear and not only felt completely exposed but I was also freezing.

I finally turned around to look at the others. I had my arms folded tight across my chest with no intention of moving them. I wasn't trying to look anywhere inappropriate but when I turned around Gavner's bright yellow boxers were hard to miss. Not only were they bright yellow but they also had pink elephant sown onto them.

I looked at the others. Darren was biting his lip to try to keep from laughing. Even Mr. Crepsley was starting to crack a smile. It was all I could to keep from laughing.

"They were a gift," Gavner said, defensively.

"From a woman you were romantically involved with, I presume," Mr. Crepsley said, stifling a laugh.

"Yes. She was a beautiful woman. Just had a bad taste in underwear."

"And boyfriends," Darren added impishly.

That pushed all of us over the edge. Mr. Crepsley, Darren, and I all burst out in laughter. Gavner gave a few halfhearted chuckles but out of all of us Mr. Crepsley seemed to find it the funniest.

After wiping a few tears from his eye from laughing, Mr. Crepsley apologized like laughing was a crime. At least Gavner's underwear had taken a lot of the awkwardness away.

The rest of the day wasn't as much fun. I had to be extra careful going through the thorns. If I got a cut deep enough to bring blood there was going to be trouble. Mr. Crepsley had taken the lead with Gavner in front of me and Darren behind me.

We moved slowly through the thorns. I could hear Darren gasp or groan every time a thorn tore his skin. I had been able to move out of the way of most of them. I had gotten a few little scratches but, surprisingly, nothing that broke the skin.

We made it to a tight spot in the thorns. I didn't have a choice but to go through it and I knew that I would at least get a few cuts. I crawled in after Gavner. The narrow part wasn't that long at least. I tried as hard as I could, for everyone's sake, to not get cut up but before I knew it a long sharp thorn broke the skin.

I gasp. "Oww," I moaned.

Everyone looked back at me. "You OK?" Gavner asked.

"Got a little cut," I said nonchalantly but I knew it was a big deal. If some of my blood got spilt out here any vampire in the area would smell it and be worried about vampaneze being in the mountain.

` "Come here." Gavner said.

I slowly moved my way through the thorns to where Gavner was standing. He spit on his thumb and tried to heal the cut. It started healing but it wasn't instantaneous. He told me to keep pressure on it until we could get out of here and find something better to do with it.

Through out the rest of the way through the thorns I got to more minor cuts. I had managed to get the least amount of cuts out of everyone.

We had no clue how much blood I had spilt and if anyone would be able to tell but at least we were out of there and one step closer to Vampire Mountain.

Not long after we made it through the thorns did we meet up with some of our 'long lost cousins' as Mr. Crepsley put it. It was a small pack of four wolves. One male, who Darren named streak, two females, and a pup, who I'd named Rudi. Most of the time Darren and I would curl up and sleep with the wolves. It reminded me of when my dog, Sirius, would sleep on my bed when I was younger.

One night just as we were steeling down for the day the two vampires went off hunting. We had the prefect number of people. Two people could go hunting and two could set up a fire. Darren and I were just lounging around after we got the fire started. We talked about what we thought Vampire Mountain was going to be like.

Suddenly streak stood up and growled in the direction of the trees. So did Rudi.

Darren and I looked at each other. Something wasn't good. Slowly the two of us turned around to see what the wolves were looked at. Neither of us saw anything for a few moments. Then, out of nowhere, a huge bear jumped out of the trees.

Rudi charged at the bear but got swatted away like a fly. The other wolves charged into battle. Darren pick up a knife and looked over at me.

"Got get Mr. Crepsley and Gavner. Now!"

I nodded and took off. I wanted to stay and fight but if I got one little cut all of us were done for. It was really getting on my nerves. Why didn't I let them reblood me? I don't know. It seemed like I didn't even have a choice at the time but now it seems like I had no reason not to get reblooded.

I ran through the woods calling for Mr. Crepsley and Gavner. Finally I spotted one of them. "Mr. Crepsley, Darren's in trouble. Come quick."

The three of us ran back as fast as we could be when we got there we didn't hear anything. Were we too late?

"Darren!" I called.

"Yeah." I could hear how tired he was but at least he was alive.

I ran over to him to make sure he was OK. He had a few cuts and bruise but nothing to severe.

"Did you kill it?" I asked surprised to see the bear's dead body.

Darren shook his head, trying to catch his breath. "He did." Darren motioned to one of the little people, the only one that was still alive. The other one was lying dead next to the bear.

"And he has a message for the princes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading now press that little button and write what you think. Come on I know you want to.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. i was in drivers ed all week and didn't have time to write i also i cut up my fingers doing who-knows-what and it hurts like heck to type. anyway. it's up now. i'll try to get another chapter out this week but i'll be going to Washington DC friday. I thought it was about time i spend some time in my own contries capital. I mean i've spent at least two nights in other contries capitals so yeah. now i'm just rambeling.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. they make me sooo happy :)**

**Disclaimer: i think you've got it already. i dont own DSS**

* * *

><p>We found out that the little persons name was Harkat Mulds. He was the only little person that talked as far as he knew. He had to wear a mask because the air here was toxic to him. He also had a funny way of talking. He had to stop after every two or three words to take a breath. He sounded a bit like a person having an asthma attack.<p>

But the most important thing was that he had something to tell the princes.

I didn't know much about little people – I still don't – but I knew that they worked for Mr. Tiny and Mr. Tiny wasn't the kind of person you messed with. So I thought that you probably didn't want to mess with one of his minions either.

Harkat was happy to tell us all about being a little person. He didn't remember much but he told us what he knew. Gavner asked a lot of questions but Harkat didn't care. I think he was happy to get a little attention. I know I would if I had been ignored for who knows how long.

We found out that the little person had been a ghost and struck a deal with Mr. Tiny. He didn't remember what the deal was though. After we couldn't think of any more questions to quiz the little person with we started pestering him about what he had to tell the princes.

At first the little guy refused to tell us all together. He said that the message was for the princes and the princes only. After about half an hour of doing nothing but convincing the poor little person to tell us he did.

"Mr. Tiny . . . told me . . . to tell the . . . princes that the . . . night of the . . . vampaneze Lord is . . . at hand."

I didn't have a clue what that meant but it didn't sound good. I also didn't like the sound of it since I was half vampaneze. I was just hoping and praying that it didn't have to do with me.

"What the heck does that mean?" Darren asked.

Harkat kind of shrugged. "He didn't . . . tell me."

Darren looked over at me and I shrugged too.

"Gavner, to you know what it means?"

The two vampires were just staring obvious fear in their eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

Still no one said anything.

"Seriously you guys are freaking us out!" Darren almost yelled.

"what the night of the vampaneze lord mean?"

Gavner finally spoke up. "Long story short, after all the fighting died down after the vampaneze broke away Mr. Tiny told the princes that not long after the Vampaneze Lord came into power he would lead them into war. Mr. Tiny said that there was no way the vampires could win the war."

That shut the two of us up.

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

"What can we do? We'll get Harkat to tell the princes and they'll decide. We just gotta sit back and enjoy the time we have."

I gave a weak smiled and finished getting our meal together.

Before long we'd made it to the mountain. I didn't know how the vampires knew which mountain it was because they all looked the same to me.

After we crossed over a frozen part of the river we had to say goodbye to our long lost cousins. They couldn't come inside Vampire Mountain but they would probably hang around nearby. I hoped that they would be able to travel back with us.

I didn't like the fact that we had to climb up the side of the mountain to get in but that was what had to be done. It wasn't like we were climbing strait up either. Mr. Crepsley was in the lead with Darren behind him, me behind Darren and Gavner bringing up the rear.

It started getting steeping a I could tell Darren was having a harder time getting a grip on the rocks.

"Darren, I swear if you fall you'll be sorry," I threatened. The last thing I needed was him crashing into me and falling all the way back down the side of the mountain. I didn't know how far up we were but I wasn't about to check.

"Whoa, whoa," Darren said grasping at the rock face. I thought he was about to fall right on top of me until I heard him laughing.

I pouted. "That's not funny!"

He laughed again and continued up the mountain.

After about half an hour later we'd made it to a cave. The cave had a few tunnels splitting off of it. Gavner explained to us how vampires knew which tunnels to take while Mr. Crepsley decide weather we should stop for the day.

I was so happy when we got to sit down and rest. I was so tired from climbing all the way up here. We decided not to start a fire so we just at the meat we caught the other night raw.

Just as we were settling down to get some sleep Darren noticed something crawling around. He jumped up and watched it closely.

"Hey, Gavner, are these things poisonous?"

Gavner looked over at the spider. "Not that one. There are some other ones in the mountain that are but that one's harmless."

Darren smiled and picked it up.

Now, don't get me wrong I think spiders are pretty cool. I love to sit there and go 'wow that's an awesome spider . . . as long as it's no where near me.' and Darren knew that.

The brunet boy picked up the spider like a baseball and aimed at me.

"No. No. Bad, Darren. No!" I said like I was scolding a dog.

He just smiled and the spider went flying right at me. The spider landed perfectly on my stomach. I screamed and tried to brush it off but the thing was at least as big as my hand. I finally got up the nerves to pick it up and throw it somewhere into the darkness.

I pouted and moaned. "I hate you, Darren."

Darren and Gavner were both laughing and even Mr. Crepsley was smiling.

"I wont be able to sleep because of you."

Darren laughed. "Like you'd be able to sleep in the first place. Gavner' snoring will echo off that walls. Think how loud it's gonna be now."

I groaned. It was going to be a long day.

The next day we finished to long trek to Vampire Mountain!

When we got to the entrance there were guards posted there with long sharps spears.

"Address yourself at the gate," the guard barked. He didn't seem like the world friendliest person.

"I am Larten Crepsley, come to seek council," Mr. Crepsley said. It was how everyone was supposed to say it or something.

"I am Gavner Purl, come to seek council."

"I am Darren Shan, come to seek council."

"I am Savannah Wood, come to seek council," I said in a shaky voice. I was really nervous.

"I . . . Harkat Mulds . . . come to . . . seek council."

"Larten Crepsley and Gavner Purl are recognized by they gate but the other three are not."

"Darren Shan is my assistant," Mr. Crepsley said to the guard.

"And Savannah is mine," Gavner spoke up.

The guard gave a disapproving look but I just ignored it. I already knew that women vampires were not as common and most of the time frowned apon.

"Darren Shan and Savannah Wood are recognized. But what about . . ." He motioned at Harkat.

"That is Harkat Mulds. He is a little person and he has a message from Mr. Tiny to the princes."

The guard's eyes grew huge.

"Harkat is recognized by the gate."

At that I took my first step inside Vampire Mountain. Little did I know that it would be one of the worst decisions of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading. review if you would like. it's not like i can force you to. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry i didn't post sooner. I just got back from DC the yesterday and I've spent most of my free time watching the Olympics. London did a great job with the opening cerimony. I'm mostly just waiting for the Equestrian Jumping (that's my sport). **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Savannah. Darren Shan owns the rest. **

* * *

><p>The inside of Vampire Mountain was tremendously more astounding than the outside. From the outside it looked just like any other mountain around. It had a river running around it and a few caves inside, just like every single one around.<p>

The inside on the other hand was truly amazing and melted away most of my fears about this place. After the gate was a long tunnel that lead to the hall of Osca Velm – the hall of welcome. It was a small hospitable cavern. It had low ceilings and soot covered walls. Open fires burned and filled the air with warmth and smoke. It was a lot like being in a bar-b-que shack…. If bar-b-que shacks were under ground.

I thought that I would feel claustrophobic in here but I didn't. I felt a little closed in but not in a bad way. It was more of a safe closed in feeling.

There were many handmade tables to eat at. I thought it was incredible that the tables were made only from wood and bones. There were also hand-woven baskets full of shoes. What I found coolest though was the attendance boards. The walls were completely covered with them. Each board had what number council it was and every single name of each vampire that attended. The one they were currently carving names into was high up on the wall and already had many names on it. Unfortunately I couldn't read which council it was. I had the feeling the number was way up there though.

There weren't many vampires in the smoky hall. It would've even felt quite lonely if it wasn't that the few vampires in there were making such a racket. I didn't mind thought it made it feel more homey. If it was quiet it wouldn't have felt the same.

They had barrels full of both raw and cooked meat. They also had barrels of bread, blood, water, and wine. I washed down my cooked meat and stale bread with mostly water. I took a little bit of blood because I know I needed some but I wasn't in the mood for much.

I didn't have any wine though. I was official 18 and in many countries allowed to consume alcohol but I didn't feel 18. Anyway, I was from the United States and the drinking age there was 21. Still Gavner said that there was no drinking age here but I didn't care. I might drink eventually. I could tell Darren felt the same way.

After we had finished eating, Darren and Gavner went back to questioning Harkat. It seemed to be everyone favorite past time.

"If you're not able to smell without a nose, how come you can hear without ears?" Gavner asked after finding out that the little person didn't have taste buds.

"I have . . . ear," Harkat said pointing at two spots on either side of his head. "They're under . . . skin."

Gavner, who happened to be sitting next to The gray, scared, little person, looked over to see where he was pointing.

"Sure enough!" Gavner exclaimed. "I see them."

That made everyone have to look over and check out the strange ears. I felt bad for Harkat at first. I would have been a little ticked off if a lot of huge people wouldn't leave me alone but after a while I realized that Harkat enjoyed the attention.

Right as we were about to get up and explore the rest of the mountain a vampire that looked as old as dirt walked toward us.

"What took you so long, Larten? I was expecting you a long time ago," the ancient-looking vampire asked, smiling.

Mr. Crepsley looked up. "Seba!" Mr. Crepsley stood up and clasped the vampires' shoulders. It was obvious that this was an old friend of his.

A few words were exchanged between the two before Seba asked Mr. Crepsley to introduce everyone.

"Of course, you already know Gavner Purl. This is Harkat Mulds," Mr. Crepsley said motioning to the shortest of us.

"A little person." Seba sounded a little surprised. "I have not seen one since Mr. Tiny visited. Greetings, Harkat."

"Hi," Harkat replied.

I honestly thought Seba's eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"He talks?"

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "He's got news for the princes."

I heard the elderly vampire say something about how this would not end well but the orange haired vampire continued.

"This is Darren Shan – my assistant. And this is Savannah Wood – Gavner's assistant."

"Both so young," Seba noted. "The princes will not approve."

"I know," Gavner said. "And it won't help that she's a girl and a pacifist."

_I'm a __**what**__! Who said I'm a pacifist? I'm a great fighter! And I would most certainly fight for my rights! _I wanted to yell at someone, mostly Gavner at the moment but kept the yelling in my head. Though there will be words later.

Mr. Crepsley introduced him as Seba Nile the quartermaster and his old tutor.

I found it interesting to meet Mr. Crepsleys past master. I wonder if I would get to meet Gavner's .

As we walked down the hall the three vampires told stories from the past and laughed a lot. I wanted to join in but I was new and had no good stories to tell. But whatever, it was still fun to laugh at old stories about Mr. Crepsley.

Eventually I got tired of walking at their slow pace and decided to challenge Darren to a race.

"Hey, Darren, I bet I could beat you to the end of this hall."

"Yeah, right."

"We'll just have to find out. Ready?"

The brunet nodded.

"Three. Two." I started running. "One," I called over my shoulder.

Of course, because of my cheating, I finished first. Darren ran up complaining about how it wasn't fair. I countered with 'life isn't fair and the quicker you learn that the better' and a smile.

We let the vampires catch up because neither of us knew which way we had to go. When the vampires caught up I could see Mr. Crepsley smiling.

"Vampires are supposed to keep their word," Mr. Crepsley commented, obviously referring to me cheating on the race. But it was playful and not scolding. I knew because he was smiling. That smile and steady gaze that gave me chills and made me blush.

I turned away hoping that my cheeks weren't too red. I couldn't believe myself sometimes. I didn't love Mr. Crepsley but ever since I told him to leave me alone I wondered if I said the right thing. Every now and then I felt something toward him but never gave it a second thought. I never wanted to give it a second thought. But now that I had a patently figure in my life, Gavner, could things possibly be different between us? I shook my head. There are plenty of fish in the sea.

I turned back around. Mr. Crepsley was still looking at me with eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face. It was like he knew what I was thinking and I hated it so _very_ much. I pulled a face at him and the smirk changed to a genuine smile.

"Well, it's good to see you're in a good mood, Mr. Grumpy," I said.

"I am not always in a bad mood."

"Yeah, you kinda are."

He started to say something but stopped himself. He shook his head and walked to catch back up with the others. I had to wonder what he was going to say but I defiantly wasn't going to ask him about it.

We made our way through the halls back to the sleeping quarters. Each room was carved out the rocks and were lit by torches that kept the rooms bright and warm. Seba asked if we wanted one large room or separate ones.

"Separate," Mr. Crepsley said immediately. " I cannot stand another night of Gavner's snoring."

"Gee thanks," Gavner huffed.

I looked over at Darren. I didn't really want a room to myself in a large unfamiliar place like this.

Darren pretty much read my mind.

"The three of us don't mind rooming together," Darren said referring to him, Harkat, and me.

When we got our rooms they all had coffins instead of beds. Seba said we could have hammocks if we would like. I had a bad experience with coffins on the way here and didn't much want the same thing to happen again. If you're wondering what it was, Gavner decided that it would be funny to lock me, the claustrophobic one, in a coffin at one of the way stations. I've never quite had the same trust for him again.

The vampires bid us good night and went to their own rooms. The three of us got settled down for rest. I jumped in the coffin to the right of the entrance, Darren got the one on the left, and Harkat couldn't fit in his so the just slept on the ground.

Both of us slept with the lids open, staring at the celling, waiting for what's to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Got to go watch some more olympics :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Glad I got this chapter out so soon. I have a feeling I wont be able to get many chapters out for the next two weeks. I've got band camp from 8 in the morning to 8 at night. but you never know, I might get a whole lot of chapters out but just warning you so you dont get mad at me for not posting. And by the way, yes, I am a secne band geek. no i do not see that as a problem.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. and you will eventualy find out who knows what Savannah is. I dont really say much about that in this chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to put one of these on every chapter?**

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep well at all. My dreams weren't good and were much more like nightmares. I kept waking up thinking that I was about to die or something. At one point I dreamed that the mountain was collapsing and I was getting crushed by huge rocks that were falling from the ceiling. I was trapped under one of them and couldn't get out. Then I was under water and I was drowning but I was still stuck under that rock.<p>

I don't know what caused these horrible dreams but when I awoke I stayed up for a long time. It took a while to shake off the claustrophobia feel from the dream. I looked around the room and at the sleeping individuals. Darren was breathing heavily and mumbling something quietly. He must have been dreaming too. Hopefully his dreams were better than mine.

I glanced over at the little person. His eyes were still wide open but they weren't focused on anything in particular. I waved my hand in front of his face. I expected him to look up at me or something but his eyes didn't move.

"Harkat?" I said quietly, not wanted to disturb Darren.

Harkat didn't say anything. He just stayed quiet with his eyes unmoving. At first I was worried he was dead but after a moment I realized he was still breathing. I would ask about it in the morning.

I walked back over to my coffin and stared at it. There was no way I was going to get back to sleep. I wandered out into the hallway and over to Gavner's room. I didn't even have to look in to know that he was still asleep. His snoring was clearly hear even a couple of rooms over.

I thought about taking a walk around Vampire Mountain. I wandered down to the end of the hallway before turning around. I knew if I went much further I would get lost and I really didn't need to be doing that while everyone was sleeping.

I turned around and headed back to the room. I crawled back into my coffin and closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anything soon thought. Now I had time to think, which sucked. I hated having time to think because whenever I didn't have anything else to think about I started pondering about things that I just didn't want to worry about.

Number one on my list was what the princes will think. Would we lie and tell them I'm half vampire or would we tell the truth. Would they already know? If they do find out will they kill me? I knew my chases at living were slim.

I made myself stop thinking like that. I pushed that out of my mind. A few other thoughts passed through but nothing worth thinking about. Well, that was until that orange haired vampire passed through my mind.

I didn't know how I felt about him. I used to love Evra. I really truly did whether I knew it at the time or not. But I knew better than he did about us being together. We aged differently and it would just never work out.

Mr. Crepsley, on the other hand, had nothing but time to let me make up my mind. I remember before I knew that he loved me I admit I thought he was quite handsome sometimes. He still is though I don't like to admit it. He's awfully serious and hard to make laugh but his heart is definitely in the right place. He's kind and once you get to know him and he's very caring. He can get ticked off and just plain angry but he wouldn't hurt someone he cares about. Not to mention he's saved my life more than once.

The more facts I listed the more I wondered why I didn't love him back at the time. I was younger and I was in love with someone else. But, honestly, he was everything I could ever want. The rest of the night I couldn't help but wish I could go back to the past and truly love him like I do now.

I don't exactly know when I fell asleep but I do remember waking up to Gavner's booming voice.

"Rise and shine, boys and girls. The day's a wasting."

I groaned and rolled over. I wasn't ready to get up but it wasn't like I had much of a choice. Gavner picked me up out of bed and set me on my feet. Gavner, Harkat, and Darren were far better morning people than me. Darren and Gavner were practically bouncing with energy. Harkat wasn't ever bouncing with energy but he was certainly more awake with me.

I was not a morning person and defiantly not one when I haven't slept well. Gavner pretty much dragged me to the hall of Khledon Lurt. It was where meals were served. Why the dining hall was named after a high ranking general that died saving other when the vampaneze broke away, I had no clue.

Whatever the case, it was a very elegant hall. It had red drapes flowing from the ceiling. In the center of the room was a large statue of someone. Since it was the hall of Khledon Lurt I assumed it was him. There were huge torches hanging from the roof and lots of smaller ones around the walls that kept the hall surprisingly bright.

The vampires around the hall were talking loudly and seemed very awake. The echoy cave walls didn't seem to help the voice level either. The sound didn't bother me or any of the other vampires. The noise simply made everything fee more alive.

I finally got a good look at the crowd of vampires here. Most of them were scared from battle and smelled to the high heavens. Of course none of them were tanned. Another thing I noticed was there were almost no women. I may have spotted two in the whole place. There also weren't many young ones like Darren and I. on the other end there weren't many vampires Seba's age either. Apparently our group is just a bunch of misfits.

Seba sat down at our table and before long Mr. Crepsley had joined us as well. Gavner had let him wake up on his own time since waking him up was all but a suicide mission.

We were served our exotic bat broth and bread. Darren was disgusted when he found out that there were actual bats in it but I was unfazed. I had eaten tons of bizarre things in my life. Bats would just be another thing to the list.

I remember to ask Harkat about last night and he said that he didn't have eye lids so he slept with his eyes open. I told him it was rather creepy looking and he offered to find something to cover his eyes with but I told him not to worry about it.

After we finished Gavner had to take Harkat to the princes. Seba also had work to be done. And then there were three. Mr. Crepsley, Darren, and I headed off to the showers after our meal.

The showers were housed in the hall of Perta Vin-Grahl. The hall had both stalagmites and stalactites all over the place. It had two large waterfalls to the far right of the entrance. It was low lit but still quite enough light to see. The light sparkled off the water, stalagmites and stalactites. The floor was wet from water splashing up from the waterfalls and dripping from the spikes above. It was a very beautiful hall.

I looked over at the stunning waterfalls. I knew that's what classified as the shower and I'd had enough experience with mountain rivers to know that the water would be as cold as ice. I honestly would have been happier staying smelly than getting a shower and hypothermia.

Mr. Crepsley obviously didn't have a problem with showering in below zero degree water. Darren glanced over at me to see what I was going to do. I shrugged at him. Mr. Crepsley striped out of his shirt and Darren did too. First of all I didn't want to get a shower in water that would probably turn me into a living ice cube. Second, I didn't really want to get butt naked in front of either of the two. Honestly I just felt funny looking at Mr. Crepsley after my thoughts last night. I didn't need anything to make it more awkward.

Mr. Crepsley turned to me with his sexy, toned, chest showing. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Are you going to get a shower or not."

"Nah, I think I'll just enjoy the view." Then I noticed what – or who – I was staring at. "Wait! Not like that. The waterfalls! The waterfalls are very pretty."

Mr. Crepsley smiled at me and shook his head slowly.

"It's not my fault words don't like me," I said to him. Ugh. I was so awkward.

"Are you going to get a shower?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

The vampire sighed, knowing why I was so hesitant to get a shower. "I promise not to look at you."

"OK," I said a little more confident.

"You are so childish," Mr. Crepsley commented.

I stuck out my tongue at him only proving his point further.

The orange haired man kept his word as far as I know. I didn't catch him looking at me the whole time I was without clothing. Though he could have looked at me when I wasn't paying attention but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

The water was even colder than I thought. Our showers were very short. If I wasn't awake already I was now. Darren and I hated the cold water but Mr. Crepsley seemed to love it. I don't know what was wrong with that man.

After the shower Mr. Crepsley led us to something of a closet. It had all sorts of extra clothes in it. It wasn't long before Mr. Crepsley had found his new outfit, all red, of course, but Darren and I were having a harder time. Nothing in this room was for people our size. I eventually found some jeans that I could tie a rope through the waist and keep on and a shirt that was only a little too big. It wasn't glamorous but it was far better than my old clothes.

I looked down at my wrist and realized what was missing; the charm bracelet that Evra had got me for Christmas. I was about to freak out when I realized that I'd just taken it off before I went to bed last night.

"I left something back in my room and I'm going to get it. Can you just meet me back there?" I asked excusing myself from the small, dark closet.

I walked out and was just about run into as another vampire tried to run in. The vampire slammed the door behind him. I didn't know who it was but he was Mr. Crepsley and Darren's problem now.

Just as I started down the hall back to the direction I thought the rooms were in I heard a friendly, familiar voice.

"Hey, kiddo, there you are. I was looking for you," Gavner said walking up to me.

"Mr. Crepsley took us to get a shower and then to get some new clothes," I explained then asked the question that I was dying to know the answer to. "What did the princes think about Harkat?"

Gavner shrugged. "I'm not a high enough rank to know that but I'm sure we'll find out soon."

Then the vampire that had run into the closet in such frenzy came out very calmly. He was a tall, slender vampire with blonde hair pulled back in a long pony tail. He grinned wide when he saw Gavner.

"Gavner, I haven't seen you in a while," the blonde said cheerfully. "How have things been?"

When the vampire got closer I noticed that he had three scars on his left cheek like the way vampaneze marked their next meal.

"Not too bad, Kurda. How about yourself?" Gavner asked the vampire. I got the feeling that this was one of Gavner's good friends.

Kurda let out an exasperated sigh. "Being a prince-to-be isn't as easy as it sounds. People keep asking me about the vampaneze especially since word got out about the little person. And from what I heard you're the one that brought him here. Trying to cause me more problems, Gavner?" the vampire laughed.

"Hey, I can't always cause my normal trouble. I got to mix it up every now and then," Gavner said with a laugh.

"So who is this?" Kurda asked referring to me.

"I'm Savannah Wood, Gavner's assistant," I said feeling comfortable around the good hearted blonde vampire.

"Oh really!" Kurda said, sounding happily surprised. "I'm Kurda Smahlt, General, soon-to-be prince."

"Wow!" I said. Gavner had explained to me that princes were the highest ranking vampires and it was a huge honor to be elected to become one.

"Hey, Kurda, I've got something I need to tell you," Gavner said.

Kurda frowned slightly at Gavner's slightly more serious tone. "What is it?"

"I prefer we're not over heard."

"Of course," Kurda said with all seriousness.

The three of us walked into the hall of Perta Vin-Grahl. There was no one in there and with the sound of the waterfalls echoing off the walls it would be almost impossible to be over heard. Anyways, it was way more discreet that the middle of the hall way.

"So what do you need to tell me," Kurda asked, brimming with curiosity.

"Might as well get strait to it," Gavner started. "Savannah's half vampaneze."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, how will Kurda react? You'll just have to find out.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I cant believe I found the time to write this. I've been so busy it's not funny. I still have another week of band camp but I'm slightly addicted to writing this so I'll probably have another chapter out the end of this week.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I cant believe we're almost to 100. you guys rock.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

><p>Kurda blinked. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. The blonde sighed, shook his head, and then asked, "Are you serious?"<p>

Gavner nodded. "A mad vampaneze killed her family and blooded her. For some reason she got left in the house and Larten found her. He took care of her for a while and now she's my assistant," Gavner did a quick rundown on my life.

"You're insane!" The blonde vampire exclaimed.

Gavner shrugged. "I need your help. I have things that need to be done and you have time off. Just watch her and make sure nothing bad happens to her."

"Why on earth are you asking me to help?! I don't want to get in trouble if people find out."

"Kurda, you're trying to make peace between the clans, right? Well if you get people to trust her then maybe it might help make peace. I don't know, Kurda, but I know I can trust you."

Kurda closed his eyes and sighed. "You own me big time, Gavner," Kurda said finally.

Gavner smiled widely and patted the other vampire on the back. "I knew I could count on you."

Nothing much happened the rest of the day. I got to know Kurda and despite his hesitance to take care of me at the start he became a great friend quite quickly. He had a large heart and a good sense of humor much like my mentor. I could easily see how they were friends.

I found out that Kurda barely made it in as a prince. Fifty four present voted for him. It was the closest election ever. Kurda was a pacifist like I was apparently. (I asked Gavner about that. The brown haired vampire said it was so that I didn't have to fight and risk spilling blood.) He believed that it was time for the vampires and vampaneze to reunite and become one clan again. The pacifist vampire believed that war was coming if something wasn't done.

The next day Kurda promised to take Darren and me on a tour of Vampire Mountain. We went around to the kitchens, breeding hall, cremation hall, death hall, and The Hall of Sport.

The hall of death gave a very creepy feel. It had a large hole in the ground with stakes at the bottom. Kurda explain that when a vampire is brought here to be killed he is put in a cage and dropped on the stakes until dead. The vampire wasn't too keen on staying in the hall long so Darren kept most of his questions to himself. As we were leaving we saw some ghostly pale looking people sitting on a bench to the side of the hall. Two women, a man and a child were sitting there but left quickly when they saw us. They didn't look at all healthy and were very thin.

It was almost a race to see who would ask about them first.

"Who were they?" I beat Darren to the question.

"Guardians of the blood," Kurda put simply.

"Are they vampires? And I thought Savannah and I were the only kids here," Darren asked with a puzzled expression.

"You are." Kurda seemed hesitant to talk about them and was walking a little faster to try to get away from them.

"Then who are they?" Darren pressed.

"Just ask me later!" The blonde snapped.

He later explained that talking about them when they were around was considered bad luck but still he wouldn't talk about them until the end of the tour.

The hall of sport was the vampire equivalent to a sports stadium. There were plenty of vampires chancing their luck one of the many sports but there were also plenty of loud, cheering, spectators. From the first look it was by far the liveliest place in the mountain. It was defiantly a nice change from the quiet, lonely hall of death.

Pretty much all of the games had to do with physical combat like wrestling, boxing, and so on. There were a few games I didn't recognize though. One was kind of like fencing except that you had to cut your opponent three times to win. I found out that it had gained the nick name the 'eyeballer' since so many people lost an eye or two playing it.

Just as we were getting ready to leave Kurda spotted someone that he wanted to introduce to us.

"Vanez!" Kurda called to a muscular man with only one eye whom was watching a game on something that looked like a dangerous, handmade, jungle gym.

The ginger haired man turned around to see who was calling. "Kurda, how are things going?"

"Not too bad," The blonde answered then turned to us. "This is Vanez Blane the games master."

"So you're in control of the games?" Darren asked.

Vanez laughed. "Not even the princes could control the games. I just keep an eye on things, that's all."

I smiled grimly at the bad joke.

"He also trains vampires to fight. He's one of the most valued instructors here. He's trained many vampires, me included," Tour guide Kurda explained.

Vanez and Kurda joked about a time when Vanez knocked him out with a mace because Kurda thought it was a bowl of bat broth.

"So these two are your assistants?" Vanez inquired.

"Oh, no, I just got a babysitting job for the day. This is Darren Shan, Larten Crepsely's assistant. And this is Savannah Wood, Gavner Purl's assistant."

Vanez smiled. "Well I'm sure Arra will be happy to have another strong woman warrior in the mountain."

"Yeah, kind of," Kurda mumbled sheepishly.

"Kind of, what?" asked a woman walking up from behind the games master.

"Speak of the devil," Kurda muttered under his breath.

I smiled and listened to Vanez praise her on another great round on the bars.

Arra wasn't the tallest person I'd seen in my life but she was still a little taller than me. She was muscular but not buff like the male vampires. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a strap of leather. She didn't look like the friendliest person ever but it was nice to see another woman.

"Kurda," Arra greeted curtly.

"Arra." Kurda nodded.

"And you're Darren Shan if I'm not mistaken. Larten's assistant."

Darren nodded.

"Is this one of your stupid, pacifist, assistants?" Arra asked motioning to me.

"No, I'm just taking care of her while her mentor has things to do," Kurda answered.

"Who is her mentor?"

"Gavner Purl."

As much as I hated listening to people talk about me I didn't trust myself to talk. Arra didn't seem like the friendliest person and the last thing I needed to do was a make an enemy in the first week of being here.

The cold woman's face lit up a little. "Well I'm sure she'll be a great fighter then."

"Yeah, about that . . ." Kurda trailed off.

Arra raised an eyebrow. "Do _not_ tell me that she's a pacifist!"

The blonde vampire bit his lip and looked at the ground.

Arra blew up with rage and started ranting about dumb peace lovers. It was quite frightening to watch and defiantly didn't make me want to befriend this woman. I didn't take much offence to the harsh criticism though. I wasn't a pacifist by choice anyway.

Eventually Arra's rage started to die down.

"I get the feeling Arra didn't vote for me in the election," Kurda commented.

"_I_ didn't vote for you either," Vanez said with a wide grin.

"See what an average day is like for me," Kurda groaned. "Nobody's proud to have voted for me and everyone who didn't vote for me is happy to show it off."

I laughed and before anyone could ask another question Vanez spoke up. "Would either of you like to try out the bars with Arra."

"I refuse to take on that pacifist." Arra spat the word pacifist like it was a dirty word and to her it probably was.

I shrugged. I'd seen some of the people she'd fought and didn't want the same fate as them. Anyway, there were so many ways that people could find out about me being vampaneze if I fail. There was always that blood spillage issue.

"Go on, Darren," I encouraged.

After everyone in the room was looking forward to the match Darren agreed, even though he didn't seem too happy about it. Vanez gave him a short lesson and told him the rules. Darren was shaky and nervous with good reason. I certainly wouldn't want to be in his position.

"She won't really hurt me, will she?" Darren asked getting ready for the show down.

"Of course not. She won't go easy on you but I'm sure she won't set out to seriously harm you." Vanez glanced up at Arra who was already positioned on the bars and said a little quieter, "at least I hope she won't."

Darren show valiant effort but, needless to say, it wasn't that much fun dragging an unconscious Darren all the way back to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm too tired to come up with anything good to say so just please reveiw. Now time to go to bed. Night.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sad to say that I only have one week until school starts :( but whatever. I'll have a great time nameing more of my teacher after Cirque Du Freak characters. My band teacher thought the heat and sun were getting to me when I accendently called him Mr. Crepsley. hahaha.**

**Thanks to my AMAZING reviewers. I honestly can believe were so close to 100. That's triple digits people! I love you guys soooo much!**

**Disclaimer:Once upon a time i didn't own Cirque Du Freak. Today i still dont own Cirque Du Freak. THE END.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't tell whether Mr. Crepsley was impressed that Darren took on Arra, or if his mentor thought he was crazy. The vampire even admitted that he would hesitate about going one-on-one with Arra on the bars. I said that I would've taken her on and beaten her if she'd let me. I knew that was just pride talking though. I too well aware that she would've kicked my butt.<p>

I didn't mention how Arra treated me. It did bother me a little but you can't get along with everyone in the world.

I spent the last two days with warm hearted blonde vampire. Most of the time I followed him around while he worked on his maps. He told me that most of the other vampires didn't appreciate the art of map making. I told him that I was just like all the other vampires then. Maps had never done me any good. I had much rather wander around and make my own path. I have to admit it was a lot of fun to wander around the mountain with Kurda though.

By the time I'd gotten a feel for the lay out for the mountain it was time to present me to the princes. They decided to present both Darren and I on the same day since they would probably make similar decisions when it came to future.

Yesterday Kurda, Gavner, and I had a meeting to discuss what we would tell the princes. As much as Gavner wanted to tell the truth all three of us knew that wouldn't end well. Kurda advised we tell as much truth as we can without giving away the fact that I was half vampaneze.

We decided to tell the princes that Mr. Crepsley blooded me and, since the vampire and I didn't get along well and Gavner wanted an assistant, Mr. Crepsley handed me off to my current mentor. If we got into detail, I did offer to become Murlough's assistant but only because it would save Evra's life. It would raise question but Kurda thought about it and decided if we left out too much people would only interrogate us further. We both listened to Kurda's thoughts hanging on every idea. The blonde vampire was sly, smart, and knew how to lie. Poor Gavner didn't have a clue how to lie. I just sat back and hoped everything would end well.

On the day of presentation there was no set order in which they wanted Darren and I presented. We were allowed to choose though there was pretty much no choosing done. Darren was going first for a couple of reasons. First off, Darren was more likely to be accepted because he wasn't pegged as a pacifist and, as sexist as it sounds, because he was of the male gender. The second reason was so that Mr. Crepsley could mention blooding me so that it would be harder for Gavner to screw that part up. I was hoping and praying that he would learn how to lie well really fast.

Despite the fact that Darren could be in some major trouble his mood was mostly unaffected. On our way to the hall of princes Darren kept asking questions and was fascinated at what the hall was made of. I wished I could be as carefree as he was acting right now but I liked having my fate in my own hands and right now neither of us had that. We had to trust our mentors with our life at the moment but I had to have more trust Darren did. Little innocent Darren had nothing to hide, while the rest of us were busy turning me into a whole new person.

We walked into the hall of princes and I got my first look around. There wasn't a single torch or a piece of luminescent lichen but still it was as bright as high noon in this place. The room was full of long pews that ran in circle around the dome shaped room. In the middle there were four wooden thrones. The seats sat on a platform so that they could be seen by all. Three of the chairs were occupied by the princes. I'd already been told that one prince was always away in case something happened.

Kurda was sitting in the third row with Harkat. We filed in and I sat down in between Kurda and Gavner. There was some friendly chat between the six of us before the princes called everyone to attention. I didn't hear a word they said because Kurda chose to be like that naughty kid who always talked when the teachers were trying to explain the assignment.

"OK, on the left, dressed in all black, is Mika Ver Leth," Kurda whispered then paused. "I was going to tell you how to impress all of them but you can't really impress Mika. He won't like you no matter what. Moving on, we have Paris Skyle. I'm fairly certain he won't have a problem with you. They used to blood young in the olden nights and he thinks a lot like Seba does and Seba doesn't have problem with you. Last is Arrow. I'm not really sure what he'll think. He just wants to have strong vampires that are able to fight the vampaneze to the death."

I gave a Kurda a sideways glance.

"Well he doesn't know what you are," Kurda replied defensively.

"I'm a pacifist too," I said in a hissy whisper.

"You can be a strong fighter and not be for war."

"From what you said I'm pretty sure he's for war."

"Well . . . whatever. I'm sure you'll be fine."

I buried my face in my hands. "I'm screwed!"

I got to listen to Mr. Crepsley present Darren and started to get a feel for the princes' personalities. Kurda had been pretty much right. Mika just wanted someone to be mad at and took most of his anger out on Mr. Crepsley, blaming him for everything. Paris kept an even head and judged fairly. Arrow didn't have a lot to say and when he did speak he seemed fairly indifferent.

Mr. Crepsley explained attempting to blood Steve before Darren and didn't leave out anything even if he knew it would make him look bad or even get him in a lot of trouble. That's definitely an admirable quality. The only part he lied on was when he got to me.

Mr. Crepsley explained that he found me while out one night with Darren. He said that I was bleeding badly and passed out. After looking around the house he found that my whole family was dead. He clarified that Darren wouldn't let him just leave me there so he took me back to the cirque and healed my wounds. The vampire later found out that I had tried to kill myself because I couldn't live without my family. After time passed and I'd figured out what had happened to my family and found out more on vampires I desired to become a non-killing creature of the night. Mr. Crepsley and I apparently didn't get along well and Gavner was looking for an assistant. Gavner and I hit it off well and soon I was the general Gavner Purl's assistant.

The princes asked a lot of questions about me but very few seemed to be seriously bad or accusing. Mr. Crepsley didn't answer them; he just said to ask Gavner.

Mr. Crepsley went on with his story and told what happened with Murlough. He said that Darren and I had been captured and that I had offered my assistance to save a friends life. That, of course, raised more questions that Mr. Crepsley just brushed aside for Gavner to deal with. Anyway most of the princes were more concerned with the murder of a vampaneze. If the vampaneze found out it would only give them more reason to start a war.

The conversation started to slow down and they discussed what they were going to do. One of first things that startled me was that they weren't talking about punishing Darren; they were talking about punishing Mr. Crepsley.

"They won't hurt him will they?" I asked Kurda.

Kurda smiled. "You're worried about him? Larten's a well-known vampire and Paris wouldn't hurt him. Anyway, the princes almost never hurt or kill a vampire because of something this minor. Now if people found out what you are then they would probably kill you and whoever brought you here."

"Thank you, Kurda, for those wonderful words of encouragement," I said sarcastically and scared to death.

After a lot of back-and-forth between the princes. Arrow suggested that Darren should be challenged instead of punished. I'm sure everyone like that idea better. After mulling over a few ideas one of the princes suggested 'the trials'. I had no idea what that was but apparently it wasn't a good thing because Kurda immediately jumped out of his seat and began ranting about how Darren's too young to take the trials. Needless to say, it freaked me out quite badly.

Kurda's rant was a lost cause because in the end Darren was sentenced to 'the trials of initiation'. He had to agree to it but I think he was just as confused about them as I was.

After that was settled. It was my turn to be presented. I think most of Gavner's nerves had calmed down a bit and he was a bit more like himself. We walked up on the podium and stood before the princes.

I don't really remember must of being up there. It's all kind of a blur in my memory. I do remember lots of questions being asked and wanted to punch Mika in the face . . . a lot. A good number of questions were asked but over all I think they believed us and didn't totally hate me. Mika might but, well, he's Mika and I think he hate more thing than he likes.

In the end I was sentenced to the trials as well. Kurda didn't like it one bit but it was better than having the princes find out the truth and throwing me on the pit of stakes. Anyway, this will be something that I can control. I have the power to do well on them or fail them but it's all up to me.

So trials of intonation, whatever the heck you are, here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review and get this story to have 100 reviews. my life will be complete once this story has 100 reviews. Please help complete my life :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, school's been a killer :P one week and I'm already buried in homework.**

**I honestly cant believe how many reviews this has! 108! That's freakin' amazing! Saying that this was only my second fanfic. I love all of my reviewers and readers so much!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own.**

* * *

><p>I very quickly found out what the trials of initiation were and I didn't like them one bit. At least I wasn't the only one attempting to pass the seemingly impossible tasks. Darren had to struggle through the trials too. We didn't have the same trial or compete on the same day but we were both fighting for our lives and just hoping we'd get lucky.<p>

Kurda had found some clever loop holes to get us some extra time. Normally, a vampire would only get one day between trials but the clever vampire found a loop hole that would give us two days of rest instead. Kurda tried to explain it to me but it didn't make much since to me. I didn't care that I didn't understand it but as long as it gave me more time I was thankful.

Darren attempted his trial 24 hours before I took a shot mine but he also found out what his trial was a full day before I knew what mine was.

We were also allowed to have someone to help us train for the trials. Vanez offered to help Darren train. Of course he agreed, he would have been an idiot not to. And like I expected no one significant offered to help me. I didn't blame them, I didn't appear to have much going for me. To them I was a young girl with no knowledge or want to fight. I couldn't have taken on a random trainer anyway. If I got hurt while I was practicing my blood would give me away immediately.

That was another one of our worries about the trials. If I started bleeding people would smell the vampaneze blood and figure out what I was. So not only did I have to pass the trials, I had to get through them unscathed.

Darren's first trial was the aqua maze. Honestly I was glade it was him and not me, I couldn't swim and pretty much hated water. I didn't have anything going on that day and Kurda actually had something to attend to so I sat around and watched Darren practice for a couple of hours. He was doing well and I had no doubt that he would pass even though he was very unsure of himself.

Gavner showed up eventually. The two of us spent some time in the hall of games. I beat him a few times on the bars, in fact he only beat me once. Of course my victories weren't much to celebrate, Gavner was not known for being nibble, quick, or having good balance.

I didn't sleep well that night. I was too worried to sleep. Gavner and I had talked over the trials I might get and how he did on his. Apparently Gavner passed his with flying colors but none of his seemed all that hard. I just hoped I was as lucky as he was.

I could tell Darren was still up for a while but right as I was about to talk to him I realized he'd just fallen asleep. The last thing I wanted to do was wake him up before his trial. I got up and walked out of the room. I wasn't afraid of getting lost this time, though. I had gotten to know the main parts of the mountain like the back of my hand. I passed Gavner's room and herd his obnoxiously loud snoring and kept on walking.

I walked to the end of the hall before deciding where I wanted to walk to. Of course it was at the other end of the hallway. I walked past my companions rooms again but this time I heard a voice.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I jumped. It took me a moment to recognize the deep, soothing voice.

"My, gosh, you just about gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed turning to Mr. Crepsley's room. The vampire was sitting, propped up on his elbows, in his coffin. Should I mention that he wasn't wearing a shirt? And let me tell you, he looked pretty dang attractive in low light without a shirt.

I tried to hide the blush that crawled across my face. I think Mr. Crepsley noticed but he didn't say anything about it.

"Cannot sleep?" The orange haired man asked.

I shook my head. "I'm too nervous."

"You may come in if you would like." Mr. Crepsley invited.

I walked in accepting the invitation.

"Thanks. I was going to go to the hall of Petra Vin Grahl. I thought it would be more peaceful there."

"You consider loud waterfalls in an echoing room peaceful?" Mr. Crepsley questioned.

"Well, when you put it that way . . ." I giggled.

Mr. Crepsley sat up and repositioned himself so that there was room at the end of the coffin. He said I could sit if I wanted. Of course I didn't turn down the invitation to get off my feet and in a coffin with the orange haired man. I climbed in the coffin and pulled my knees to my chest. Mr. Crepsley stared into my eyes for a moment before I got embarrassed and looked away.

When I looked back he was still staring in my eyes. I knew he was doing that to get on my nerves.

"Quit it!" I snapped giving him a light shove.

"Quit what?" the vampires said, faking ignorance.

"Staring!" I said frustrated but still with a smile.

"But you have such beautiful eyes."

I blushed furiously. I could hear Mr. Crepsley chuckle quietly.

There was silence for a moment or two before I started up a new conversation, trying to ignore what was just said.

"How do you think Darren will do tomorrow?"

"I believe Darren will do fine."

"Me too but he thinks differently."

"Whenever you are in that situation you will too," the vampire commented.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough. So did you pass the trials?"

"Well, I am still alive, am I not?"

"What if you're a ghost?" I said dramatically. I leaned forward and poked his shoulder. "Nope, not a ghost," I said with a wide smile. "So tell me about your trials."

"No, you need to be getting some sleep."

"Please. I'll go to sleep while you're telling it. I always sleep better when you tell me a story," I begged giving him the puppy dog eyes and the whole nine yards.

Mr. Crepsley sighed and gave in. I can't remember much of the story but I do remember one thing. After I'd fallen asleep Mr. Crepsley picked me up and brought me back to my room. I'd woken up slightly at that point but not enough to do anything, I was just sort of aware of what was going on. The vampire laid me down in my hammock, leaned down, wished me sweet dreams, and then kissed my forehead. I sure hope that wasn't a dream.

When I woke the next day Darren was already up and ready to go. His trial was at the same time I got mine so I wouldn't be able to watch him. Darren didn't mind though, he said he had plenty of people to watch him fail. I tried to tell him that he would be fine but he wouldn't believe me. I advised him not to panic, what Vanez had been telling him the whole training session yesterday.

Now I was off to find my posse. Gavner was required to be with me while I chose my trial because he was my mentor but Kurda chose to come with us too. Anyway, those two would probably be the ones that would help me train for my trials. Technically, Gavner was my tutor but no one would get in trouble if someone else helped me train. All it meant was that Gavner was supposed to walk up with me when I chose my trial.

When I walked into the hall only two of the princes were there, Arrow and Paris. I was told that Mika was supervising Darren's trial.

The process was simple enough. One of the guards held out a bag full of rocks. Each rock had a number on it and each number represented a trial. I pulled out a rock and showed the number to the guard and they would announce what trial it was.

When I pulled out the rock it had a big red number 4 painted on it. I showed the front of it to the guard.

"The blooded boars."

I glanced over at Gavner. He didn't seem all that worried.

When we left the hall I asked Gavner what he thought.

"it's not the easiest trial and it's hard not to lose at least a little blood on but knowing how good a hunter you are I'm sure you'll pass."

So, I'll probably pass but I'll mostly likely lose blood. Right now I didn't know which was worse; losing blood and have everyone figure out what I am, or lose and die right there. Honestly I was hoping for the latter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I dont have all that much to say so I'll keep it consise. Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy and it only looks like I'll be getting busier. I'll try to update when i can but It will be hard for the next two months. just thought i would warn you**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I Disclaime.**

* * *

><p>I groped around on the dirty, mud covered floor below me for. I was who-knows-how-far underwater trying to find a medal that could be anywhere. I was pretty much out of air and would have to go to the surface soon but this was the third time I'd made it to the bottom without success, I had to find something.<p>

I squinted my eyes that were already stinging from the cold water. I could almost make out something shinny in the murky water. I forced my numb arms to push me through the liquid. My lungs were starting to ach from holding my breath for so long but I couldn't let it out now. That breath still had places to get me.

I thought I had lost the shiny object for a moment and considered going back up for air. I knew it took forever to get back to the surface and I was already pushing my limits. Just as I turned around to head for the top I saw something sparkle in the dirt. The thought to remember exactly where I was and come back after I'd gotten air passed through my head but I couldn't risk losing the medal.

I swam a tight circle and snatched the gold colored metal. I tried to swim away with it but I was caught on something. That's when I panicked.

At this point I'd forgotten everything I learned in training. I knew somewhere in the back of my head that panicking used up more of the precious oxygen needed to live but that wasn't what I was thinking of at the moment. The only thought going through my head was: _Oh, crap, oh crap, oh crap_. I actually I wasn't thinking 'crap' I was thinking another word that I'm not going to write on here.

I accidently let a little bit of air slip from my nose. I was seriously freaking out now. I tried to take a breath of air to calm myself. A split second later I realized that wasn't a good idea. I had a little water in my mouth now. I knew if I didn't get to the surface soon I was going to drown down here. I decided to try the metal one more time. I gave it a slight tug. A small rock gave way and let go of the lanyard connected to the metal circle.

I had a small party in my head before rocketing for fresh air. It was still a long time until I got to the needed oxygen and the more I worked the more I worried I wouldn't make it. I was probably still 100 feet underwater but my lung hurt like hell so I did exactly what I wasn't supposed to. I blew almost all the air from my lungs and continued swimming with the heavy medallion weighing me down slightly.

As expected I was starting to get lightheaded because I didn't have any air left. I pushed myself higher and higher. Just as I thought I was going to faint and therefore drown my hands broke the surface. I took in a breath a moment to early getting a mouthful of water.

I smacked the troublesome metal down on the hard floor and started coughing hard. I could tell people were running over to me but I was still trying to fill my lungs with air which was almost impossible when you can't stop coughing. I stopped coughing for a moment to puke up some water. I felt a large hand pat me on the back and Gavner's familiar voice exclaiming that I'd finished my second trial.

I coughed a few more time, tried to say something to my mentor but my words slurred and I passed out.

Second trial out of five passed. I was forty percent through.

My first trial, the blooded boars, was much easier. Gavner helped me train for that one. It was a lot like hunting and hunting was one thing I was particularly good at. The trial went fast and I barely got hurt. I didn't sit around and let them come at me when they were ready. When they first got into the pin they were a little confused and disoriented so I took advantage of that. I speared one right there. After that it was a one on one fight that didn't last too long. I speared the second not long after. I managed to immerge with only one small cut. Gavner healed the cut up quick and nothing was found out.

The second trial, I can't remember its name, was a lot harder. It was good because I would have to try hard to actually spill blood on that trial but, on the other hand, I was a bad swimmer. Kurda helped me train more on this trial though there wasn't much to train for since you can't really become an all-star swimmer in 24 hours. I barely passed but it was behind me now.

Darren's in much worse shape. He passed his first trial without too much trouble but his second went a little wrong. His second trial was the hall of needles and one of the needles kind of broke or something. I didn't get the full story but he was in bed all cut up.

"Good morning," Kurda greeted cheerfully, walking into our room.

I had just woken and Darren was still sleeping.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see what the blonde had to say.

"No trials for three whole days!" Kurda cheered.

"How come?"

"The festival of the undead."

I gave him a confused look.

"It's a big event that takes place when all the vampires arrive. It's full of ale, fighting, and good spirits. It spans three days and no official business, including the trials, is to take place. it is a formal event so you do have to dress up. Darren needs to wear a cape and nice clothes and you will need to find a dress. You can wear pants under the dress for fighting afterwards but you won't be fighting so that won't be a problem. Now I've got a few things I need to attend to. See you later."

And with that I was left with more things I need to do.

I tried to explain the festival of the undead to Darren before trying to figure out where I would find a dress. I knew Gavner had things to check on so I went over to Mr. Crepsley's room.

"Hey, Mr. Crepsley, do you have a dress?"

The vampire gave me a funny look.

"Yes, Savannah, of course I have a dress, why would I not?"

I pulled a face at his sarcastic remark.

"Well, do you know where I could find one? Kurda said I needed one and didn't remember to tell me when I needed it by."

"You might want to talk to Arra," Mr. Crepsley suggested.

"I'd rather shoot myself," I mumbled, turning for the door.

"Do not speak that way of my former mate," the orange haired man scolded lightly.

"Wait, you two were together!?" I exclaimed just as I was about to walk out of room.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"You have a horrible taste in women," I said shaking my head.

"I was in love with you, if you remember."

He said that right as I had stepped out of the room. I stuck my head in the room and said, "Were you in love with me or are you still in love with me?"

I decided I didn't want to know the answer yet so I took off running down the hall to find the dreaded female vampire.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: i know it took me a while to get this up but i was really busy. I know this is a short filler chap. but i promise the next will be better and will be sooner.**

**Thank you for the reviews and reminding me to update.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard i try I will never own DSS**

* * *

><p>"Arra, do you know where I can find a dr –"<p>

I wasn't even able to finish my sentence before a satiny blue dress was thrown at my face. I heard Arra saying something about it being too small for her.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not at all serious.

"I would at least try it on if I were you," I heard the female vampire advise. "Unless you just enjoy having your dress fall off in the middle of ceremonies."

"You have a point."

I started untying the piece of rope I used as a belt as Arra slipped on a new dress. It was emerald green with a mostly open back. It had two thin spaghetti straps overlapping in that went over the shoulder and crossed in the back. It was cut at an angle; the highest cut was just under the knee and went down to the ankle. It was a little ruffled at the end so that when you spun, the skirt flared out to look like a beautiful green flower. And let me tell you, she looked amazing!

She did a small twirl and stopped facing me. Her dark, slightly wavy hair had fallen over one shoulder and a slight smile was on her lips. I couldn't believe a woman so strong and, well, violent could look so . . . elegant.

"You look beautiful," I complemented, fully expecting a remark on how pacifist's comments mean nothing. But instead I received a quiet 'thanks'.

I finished putting on my dress but couldn't quite tie the black ribbon that lay right under my breasts. Arra had changed back into pants and a loose shirt and decided to help me.

"So how are things between you and Kurda?" Arra asked pulling the black lace tight.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You two are a thing, right?"

I had to laugh at that. "No! Wait, does it look like we are?" I asked, suddenly concerned. I liked Kurda and all but I didn't really want people thinking that there was something going on between us.

Arra gave a soft chuckle. "I don't know. I'm not around you two much but I just assumed that there was something going on because you're together quite often and you have very similar thoughts none of which are like your mentor's."

"Well, I promise nothing is going on between us and nothing ever will," I vowed as the vampires tied the bow tight.

I did a small spin just to watch the blue dress fan out around my ankles. I wished I had a mirror to see what I really looked like but I just had to imagine myself in it for now. It was ankle length and strapless. It was the same color as the summer sky on a cloudless day. I faced Arra to see what you think.

Her face was still solemn but I received a slight nod of approval.

"So who is it that you like?" Arra asked.

"Why do you think I like someone?"

"It's horribly obvious everything you do says that you're in love. I just can't figure out who you're in love with. So who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you," I stated a little rudely.

Arra seemed to be getting entertainment from frustrating me. "Is it Darren? Gavner?"

I shook my head furiously at the names.

Arra smiled "Larten?"

"No!" I said quickly and loudly.

"Yes, you do. Don't lie, Savannah?"

"I don't love him," I said, telling the biggest lie I've told all day.

"Aww. That's adorable." The vampiress wasn't listening to a word I was saying.

"So who is it that you like?" I asked boldly, not wanting to be the only embarrassed.

"No one. I don't like anyone," Arra said getting suddenly defensive.

"Yes you do!" I was existed that I found out something that Arra didn't want me to know. "Who is it? Who is it?" I asked almost jumping up and down.

"It's no one, like I told you!" Anger was starting to show in her voice. "if you're just here to quiz me on my love life you can leave!"

I wasn't going anywhere. "Is it Vanez?"

"No."

"Is it ….. Kurda?" I knew it wasn't but I had to ask anyway.

Arra just scowled at me. "You can just take the dress and leave."

"Hm. Is it Gavner?"

Arra opened her mouth to say something but before she could I heard a different voice.

"There's the two beautiful women I was looking for."

Arra turned her head away from Gavner and I noticed her cheeks turn a little pink. My smile got bigger. I knew who Arra had a crush on!

"Wonderful dress, Savannah," Gavner commented. "I think Darren was looking for you. And to let you two know things should be starting in the hall of Stahrvos Glen."

I thanked Arra for the dress and hurried off to find Darren before the ceremony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'll admit it, I ship ArraXGavner. there wont be a lot of that in this story though but i had to add at least little. Please review and have a great halloween!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been gone for eternity. My life has literally been a living hell. I started rereading this and deiced i might as well finish what i started. I know this is a short chapter but i will try to get in the mood to start writing this again.**

* * *

><p>I wandered back to my room and put up my clothes finding no reason to change back into them.<p>

Darren had just walked out of Mr. Crepsley's room. He still had on bandages for his wounds form the trial. Of course that didn't keep him from having to wear nice clothes. He had on black dress pants, a red button down top, and a black cape. He looked truly stunning.

"You just went from being a little annoying kid to…" I just couldn't find the words. "Wow!"

He pulled a face at the first half of the remark. "You don't look half bad yourself, you know for being a stupid teenager."

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around. "Gavner said things were gonna be starting soon."

"Mr. Crepsley is still getting ready and I think Seba was going to meet us here when he was ready," Darren replied. "Is Gavner going to meet us?"

"I don't know. He had people to talk to, things to do. You know him."

I turned my head to see Mr. Crepsley all dressed in red walk out of his room. Normally when someone dressed all in the same color it didn't look too good. But the shades chosen and the way it was worn it looked perfect on him.

He gave a nod of recognition to Darren then turned toward me. He gently took my hand and kissed my knuckles softly. I smiled looking up at him.

"You look astonishing," He said, his gaze not leaving me.

"And you as well."

Seba showed up and though we were almost late we made it to the start of the ceremony.

Now I'm not a party person – never was and I never will be – so I spent most of the time in the corner with Darren. Sometimes people would challenge one of us and I could decline being a pacifist but Darren didn't have that excuse.

I think I caught up with Kurda or Gavner and there was very possibly a drinking contest. I don't seem to remember much of that. I'm pretty sure I didn't get seriously hurt and anyway even if I had spilled blood I think all the vampires in the mountain would be too drunk to notice.

I woke up that morning with a killer head ach and Gavner laughing at me. I think he threw me in the lake in the hall of Petra vin Grahl to wake me up. He said it would help the hangover but all I wanted to do was kill him.

"Come on, kiddo. We've got places to go and things to do."

I groaned pulling myself back up on to the bank. I rolled around on the ground vaguely listening to Gavner tell me to get up. I found a rock on the ground and tried to hit Gavner. I sailed about three feet, hit the ground and danced in a circle on a point before stopping.

Gavner finally gave up. Smiling wearily the big vampire picked me up and carried me like whiny child all the way to the hall of Keldon Lurt. Remind me never to get a hangover again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: by the way. thanks for all the splendid reviews. i honestly cant believe it. I love you guys more than you know. Thanks**


End file.
